Le Narcisse et la foudre
by Mayumie
Summary: je veux faire un NarcissaHarry parce que y'en a pas! résumé: elle regrette sa vie, elle veux changer.La vie trépidante d'une femme qui reçoit les informations autour d'une tasse de thé.
1. ma prison dorée

Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6.

**Le Narcisse et la foudre.**

Chapitre 1 : dans ma prison dorée.

Voilà maintenant 1 mois que mon cousin Sirius est mort, paix a son âme. Et voilà 2 semaines que mon mari s'est enfui d'Azkaban. Le ministère avait découvert son statut de mangemort, ainsi que celui de Crabbe, Goyle et plein d'autre dont je ne cherche pas à savoir le nom. Je pensais qu'avec son emprisonnement, je pourrai avoir la vie dont je rêver tant. Mais non. 2 jours avant son exécution, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom fît une attaque stupéfiante sur le château maudit. Depuis les détraqueurs errent dans toute l'Angleterre. Ils ont étés chasser de leur foyer. Ils ne sont plus sous la coupe du ministère qui tentent de les attraper en vain, ils sont libres. Nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part.

Pour mon époux je suis LE trésor, LA femme, celle que tout les hommes rêveraient d'avoir. Il me dégoûte, je suis tellement belle qu'il veut me surpasser, de ce faite, il fait tout pour détruire une infime partie de moi, pour me rendre moins parfaite. Ce n'est pas ma faute, si je suis belle, ambitieuse, intelligente. Ce n'est pas ma faute, si au lieu de vouloir ma sœur, il me voulut moi. Il me séduit, j'étais flattée a l'époque, il avait une situation que tout le monde envier. Riche héritier de la famille Malfoy. J'en profitai, je voulais de la richesse, de la grandeur, de la gloire. Même si je savais que pour cela, je devais donner naissance à un héritier. Un enfant que j'aimerai a ma façon. Maintenant, j'en ai honte. Je n'aime pas mon fils comme je devrais l'aimer. Une partie de moi le déteste. Il me manquait la chose la plus importante que Lucius ne pouvait me faire ressentir : l'Amour avec un grand A.

Mais au moment de mon mariage je ne m'en formalisai pas, je crois que c'est à partir de la nuit de noce que je m'en suis aperçu. Lorsque je fut obliger de simuler. Plus tard, il commença a avoir des relations douteuses et enfin il devînt mangemort. En tant qu'épouse, je me devais de ne rien dire. Même s'il m'aimait -s'il est capable d'aimer-, il ne m'écoutait pas, j'étais juste là pour faire bonne figure, j'étais la femme qu'il avait eu, mère de son enfant… Je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait.

De ce faites, j'écrivais beaucoup de lettre à une de mes amies de Poudlard, elle, même si elle n'avait pas fait comme moi… C'était une amitié cachée, moi de Serpentard, elle de Gryffondor, Lily. Elle avait épousée l'homme de sa vie, James Potter. Ils eurent un enfant, que je ne vis pas sauf en photo. Bien entendu, la photographie qu'elle m'a envoyé lorsqu'il était bébé, je ne pouvais la garder, elle était prévenu, après l'avoir regarder avec beaucoup de tendresse, a contre cœur, je la brûla. Mes sorties étaient rare, Lucius voulait que je reste au manoir.

Le jour où Harry mis fin au règne de terreur de Vous-savez-qui, j'étais étonnée, et triste… mon amie et son mari étaient morts. Mais je devais faire face. Lucius devînt plus coulant, moins stressé, même si il était toujours droit, fier, hautain, orgueilleux…

Mon enfant grandit, lorsqu'il entra a Poudlard, je ne sais pourquoi, je devînt froide avec lui alors qu'avant je faisais semblant de l'aimer. Peut-être parce qu'a ce moment là, Lucius m'interdit toute sortie. C'était à peine si je pouvais aller dans le jardin. Quelque chose se tramait, je le sentais. C'était une sensation, un pressentiment, celui que le mage noir, que tout le monde croyait mort, faisait tout pour revenir, aider par ses sombres partisans. L'attitude de mon mari m'en convainquit.

Mais le pire, c'est lorsqu'il revînt vraiment. Celui que Lucius considérer comme un roi. Pathétique, il s'incrusta chez nous. Depuis, je ne peux sortir de ma chambre. Ma spacieuse chambre, ma prison dorée.

Face de Serpent, logeait, mangeait, se lavait, préparait ses attaques, il faisait tout chez nous.

Et Lucius me frappait de plus en plus souvent. Je sais pourquoi… il est obliger de mettre un shampoing spéciale pour éviter que tout le monde ne voit ses cheveux devenu blanc terne a la place de sa magnifique chevelure platine.

Il vieillit.

Alors que moi, j'ai le visage d'une femme mature sans une ride, la chevelure dorée d'une déesse, le corps d'une femme qui fut mère mais qui ne l'était plus.

Il me cache, pour éviter que l'on remarque quoi que ce soit.

C'est vraiment ridicule.

J'ai la visite de temps en temps de Bellatrix. Ma sœur.

C'est une guerrière, une folle aussi. Elle est dingue de tout me dire sur les actions du Lord noir. Alors que même Lucius, ne me dit rien.

En ma présence, Bellatrix se calme et devînt une femme comme une autre, sauf qu'entre les ragots, elle divulgue des informations pour les six mois a venir. En passant par la nourriture du seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'aime pas le lapin. Voilà pourquoi je n'en est plus manger depuis un bout de temps. Je comprend mieux.

Je veux rendre hommage à Lily.

C'est pourquoi, j'écrit… à L'ordre du phénix. Les informations pour les six mois à venir.

Qu'ils me croient ou pas je m'en fiche, ils verront.

J'ai terminer d'écrire, je signe.

Lucius ne surveille pas mon courrier, il n'en a que faire. En ce moment de toute façon, il est loin du manoir. En train de faire une attaque quelque part en Angleterre.

« - vous avez appeler Piki madame ? me demande l'elfe de maison.

envoie ce courrier pour moi.

Pour l'ordre du phénix ?

Mais non Piki, c'est un message codé. Une troupe pas loin de l'ordre, mentit-je.

Bien madame.

Et surtout ne dit rien. Le Lord sait ce que je fais, mon époux aussi. Mais c'est confidentiel, fais en sorte d'avoir oubliée ça après l'avoir envoyé, dis-je.

Bien madame »

Moi Narcissa Victoria Malfoy, je ne veux plus de cette vie. Je veux changer, mais lentement. Pour que le bourgeon devienne fleur. Le Narcisse commence à éclore.

Loin de là.

« - Nous avons un dossier complet.

c'est une brave femme.

Elle a vécu beaucoup.

Elle est meilleure espionne que moi, je ne connaissais pas une bonne partie des attaques.

Il faut dire, avec votre travail de professeur, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps a consacrer au Lord, de ce faite, vous êtes moins important que Bellatric qui elle a du temps libres.

Son mari est immonde.

En espèrant que le fils ne suivent pas le chemin du père.

Officiellement elle n'est pour personne, officieusement elle est dans notre camp. »

Combien de temps, le manège secret va t-il jouer ?

Fin du premier chapitre.


	2. l'antre de l'ennemi

Narcissa porte bien son nom dans ma fic, elle est très narcissique. En effet Lulu n'est pas très gentil. D'après les reviews, j'ai inttérré à assurer pour cette fic et bien sur la terminer.

**Le Narcisse et la Foudre.**

Chapitre 2 : dans le repère de l'ennemi.

Vers le milieu du mois d'Août, quelques membres de l'ordre son venu me chercher chez les Dursley. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle du monde magique pour garder ma position secrète jusqu'à ma majorité sorcière, c'est à dire l'année prochaine.

Arrivée là-bas, j'ai mal au cœur. Voir cette maison que mon parrain haïssait tant. Tout le monde me souhaite un bon anniversaire en retard et me donne des cadeaux. Hermione et Ron descendent les escaliers en trombent avec le reste de la troupe Weasley. Ils m'enlacent très fort comme si j'allais m'évaporer. Je souris. Mes amis sont là. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'ils vivent. Je veux que la guerre se termine pour pouvoir vivre sans craindre leur mort d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ensuite on me donne les dernières nouvelles, une chose me surprit.

-Mme Malfoy. Une espionne ?

Je n'est jamais vu cette femme, mais on dit d'elle, qu'elle est d'une grande beauté. Qu'elle a de bonnes manières et qu'elle est discrète.

Ils me montrent le dossier qu'elle leur a envoyer. Elle ne peux sortir de sa chambre et reçoit peu de visite. Sa vie est triste. Seul toute la journée. Rythmée par les venus rare de son mari qui préfère lécher les bottes de Voldemort et de sa sœur qui lui divulgue tout sans crainte.

Le professeur Snape est là. Il est assis dans l'ombre sur une chaise.

« - Vous ne pouvez la voir ? demandai-je.

-malheureusement non, elle est coincé dans son propre manoir. Aucun homme n'est permis de la rencontrer. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui s'en fiche, il ne la jamais vu, il ne la connaît pas, elle lui est inutile, son sort le désintéresse. Répondis l'homme de sa voix doucereuse.

-Pauvre femme… murmura Molly.

-Elle est forte, » murmura Dumbledore.

Un élan de sympathie jaillit en moi pour cette femme que je n'est jamais vu.

« - il y aura peut-être une solution pour la libérer, susurra le maître des potions.

-a oui ?

-regardez le dossier, il y a des dates d'attaques massives. A ce moment là, le château sera vide, il n'y aura qu'elle et les elfes de maisons. Certaines durent plusieurs jours, on pourra la faire sortir un peu mais pour éviter tout malentendus qui risquerai de la mettre en situation gênante si son mari ou sa sœur rentre plus tôt, on pourra mettre un sort de détection, expliqua l'homme en noir.

-La première est pour quand ?

-Fin Septembre, ils vont attaquer Cardiff et les environs. On dit qu'il y a beaucoup d'être mi-homme mi-bête alors forcément pour leur côté sang-pur…

-Les mangemorts et leurs histoires…

-Ils peuvent pas changer de registre ? blabla sang-pur, hybride…

-Et comme moi je suis a Poudlard, ils pourront pas m'appeler donc je pourrai vous guider jusqu'à elle enfin… jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, dit Snape.

-Au moins une chose de résolu, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de sort puissant sur cette porte, termina Dumbledore.

-Il n'y a pas d'endroit où nous pourrons la cacher ? demandais-je.

-Pour l'instant aucun, malheureusement. »

Le reste de mes vacances se passa à merveille, les professeurs de l'ordre m'enseignèrent de nouveaux sorts que normalement je ne suis pas sensé connaître à mon âge ou bien pas du tout. Pour vaincre Lord Voldemort, je dois pratiquer des sorts mortelles, rares… je dois braver l'interdit comme lui le fait. Bien entendu j'avais des temps de repos où je m'amusais avec Ron et Hermione. Quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je m'imaginais Mme Malfoy d'après les renseignements que j'avais d'elle. La chevelure blonde dorée qui ondulait et tombait en dessous des épaules, les yeux gris, elle portait une robe en coton verte foncé arrivant jusqu'au pieds. Je l'imaginais toujours libre, je ne sais pourquoi. Peut-être mon troisième œil qui se manifestait, la professeur de divination risque d'être jalouse si jamais mes rêves se réalises. Je l'imaginais assise près d'un lac, les pieds dans l'eau -pour la haute noblesse les femmes ne doivent pas dévoiler leurs pieds, c'est considérer comme une partie érotique du corps- l'air rêveur, un vrai sourire aux lèvres… C'est bizarre de penser qu'un Malfoy peut sourire.

Finalement, la rentrée arriva. Les premières années furent placés, Dumbledore fît son discours, Ron se plaignit qu'il avais faim, Hemione le sermonna et le banquet commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Les cours reprirent, Macgo était toujours juste, Snape pas gentil avec nous les Gryffondors, Trelawney toujours bizarre, Hagrid toujours aussi agréable et maladroit, Flitwitch aussi petit voir plus qu'avant et…

Nous voilà a aujourd'hui, je suis en cours de potion, distrait comme d'habitude, mais j'ai une raison. Ce matin les mangemorts sont partis pour Cardiff, une battue d'une semaine est organisé contre les personnes comme Rémus. Ce soir, Snape guidera les membres de l'ordre vers elle, Mme Malfoy. Elle aura une semaine pour respirer l'air qui est en dehors de sa chambre et pour y revenir après. Draco a un sourire hautain aux lèvres, il doit pensé que son père va encore avoir une promotion dans le rang des mangemorts grâce a la « chasse aux hybrides » Je me demande depuis quand il n'a pas vu sa mère.

Enfin, c'est l'heure… Je saurais demain matin si tout à bien fonctionner. Demain c'est Dimanche, je n'ai pas de cours mais une réunion avec l'ordre. Pour l'instant je suis dans mon lit, je m'endors en espérant que Lord Voldemort ne m'enverra pas d'images de la traque.

* * *

Pov Snape. 

Nous sommes dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, moi, Dumbledore, Minerva, Tonk et Maugrey. Nous partons discrètement, arrivé a Pré-au-Lard, je nous fais transplaner devant la grille du manoir Malfoy. Maugrey fouille les environs avec son œil, il n'a pas réussi a repérer Narcissa tellement il y a de sort sur le manoir, Dumbledore jette un sort de détection.

« - nous pouvons passer », dit-il.

Je les guide, nous montons des escaliers, parcourons des couloirs, des salles, arrivé dans le couloir qui mène a la chambre, le directeur lance a nouveaux un sort.

« - il y a….6,8 non 10 sorts dans le couloir et un sur la porte.

-vous pouvez les défaire ?

-moui, mais franchement c'est étonnant comme diversité…

-Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps Albus, gronda Minerva.

-Je sais mais, être obliger de danser la macarena pour défaire tout les sorts qui sont dans le couloir…

-C'est quoi la macarena ?

-Je connais !, s'écria Tonk, c'est une danse moldu.

-Lucius connais des danses moldus ?

-C'est sûrement pour être sur qu'aucun mangemorts ne viendrais ici pour se faire griller comme une saucisse sur un grill, répliqua Dumbledore.

-Il a du faire de nombreuses recherches…

-Nous la faisons cette danse oui ou non ? s'énerva la professeur de métamorphose.

-Je ne pense pas que vous réussirai, ce sont des mouvements simples certes, mais il ne faut pas se tromper dans l'ordre, et il y a des déhanché…, commença Tonk.

-C'est bon ! Vous la ferez seul alors ! »s'écria Minerva.

La plus jeune du groupe commence la danse, la musique s'élève dans le couloir, donnant le tempo. Mon dieu, je n'ose imaginer ce que cela donnerai si Minerva et Albus ou moi-même, nous aurions dansé dessus… les moldus et leurs coutumes…

* * *

Pov Narcissa 

J'entend la musique qui prédit l'arriver de mon mari. Je sais que c'est lui, il y a un sort spéciale qui permet à Bellatrix d'entrer si elle a l'autorisation de Lucius. Et les elfes de maisons ont accès en transplanant dans ma chambre que si je les appelle.

N'était-il pas a une chasse ? ou je ne sais quoi d'autres ?

La porte s'ouvre… pourvu que ce ne sera pas long. Je retiens mon souffle. A mon grand étonnement, une jeune femme apparaît, elle me rappelle quelqu'un…

« - qui être vous ?

-Je suis …, commença t-elle.

-Narcissa ! coupa mon vieil ami Severus en entrant dans la pièce.

-Séverus ? Que ce passe t-il ? Lucius ta permis de me voir ? C'est impossible ! m'écriai-je.

-En effet Madame, dit un vieil homme que je ne connais trop bien : Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, l'école que j'ai fréquenté.

-Vous avez reçu ma lettre ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait mais nous l'avons bien reçu, déclara Macgonagal.

-Nous allons vous sortir d'ici pendant une semaine, puis vous reviendriez, nous n'avons pas de cachette disponible et sur pour le moment, si jamais votre mari reviens plus tôt vous utiliserai le portoloin qui vous ramènera à votre chambre, dit Maugrey.

-Une semaine, c'est beaucoup…, murmurai-je.

-Nous en avons profiter pour mettre quelque piège qui passerons pour des accidents, m'informa la jeune fille.

-Genre un lustre qui tombe parce qu'il est trop lourd, susurra Séverus.

-Nous pouvons y aller, tout les sorts sont mis, déclara Dumbledore.

Et nous quittons le manoir, nous allons a Poudlard, je serai cacher la-bas avec un sort de métamorphose qui me fera passer pour la dame grise, d'après Séverus celle-ci a accepté de collaborer en ne rodant pas a Poudlard lorsque que je serai là.

-Au faite, je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes, demandai-je.

-Nymphodora Tonk, chuchota la jeune femme.

-Tonk ? Comme le nom de…

-L'époux de votre sœur oui. Vous êtes ma tante, répondit-elle.

Une semaine de liberté, où sous un sort de métamorphose complexe, je pourrai sentir l'odeur de la vie, au milieu d'adolescent, même si je serai fantomatique…

A suivre…

J'espère que sa vous plaît. La macarena est un moment d'égarement, j'en fais toujours dans mes fics. Mes bons, au moins c'est pas trop sérieux.


	3. espoir d'une vie meilleure

**Le Narcisse et la foudre.**

Chapitre 3 : l'espoir d'une vie meilleur.

J'avais dormie dans une chambre de Poudlard, le couloir où elle est, les élèves ne l'utilisent pas pour aller en cours. C'est au cas où, un insomniaque risque de se balader alors que je ne suis pas transformer en fantôme. Ma nièce dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence, m'apporta le petit-déjeuner et les médicaments que Madame Pomfresh m'a prescrit pour les douleurs dus aux coups de canne de mon tendre époux. Nymphadora et moi discutons de chose et d'autres, la vie, Poudlard. Elle est si maladroite. Puis je prend une douche, m'habille, me parfume un peu comme a l'habitude mais je ne me maquille pas. Je n'est pas envie. Je ne veux pas être une poupée comme m'obliger Lucius. De toute façon je dois prendre l'apparence d'un fantôme. Je me jette le sort, je ne l'enlèverai que lorsque je serai à la réunion de l'ordre. Pour éviter tout soupçon, le sort me permet de traverser les êtres vivants et les objets mais pas les murs. Je m'en fiche. Je suis libre pendant une semaine. Finalement, nous allons au bureau du directeur. J'enlève l'enchantement là-bas.

* * *

Narcissa arrive avec Tonk. Puis enlève le sortilège qui est sur elle. Je lui sourie chaleureusement, je le fais a peu de personne je le reconnais, mais c'est l'une des rare personne en qui j'ai confiance. Mon amie est en sécurité ici. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'est pas vu cette lueur dans ses yeux. Au mariage avec Lucius, elle était rayonnante. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer quelques années après la naissance de Draco mais leur couple allait mal pour finir, elle fut enfermer. 

« - que comptes-tu faire après la réunion ?

-je ne sais pas Séverus, j'aimerais me balader dans les couloirs, voir si le château a changer et faire un tour dans le parc aussi, me répondit-elle.

-Je t'accompagnerai, on pourrais parler. J'ai plein de question à te poser, j'ai tellement envie de réponse, dis-je.

-J'accepte, je reconnais là le curieux Séverus de Poudlard qui avait soif d'apprendre, » déclara Narcissa.

Narcissa salue tout le monde, sans exception, selon les personnes la manière est différente. Une hochement de tête pour Lupin, un bonjour monsieur ou madame pour ses anciens professeurs. Des enchantés de vous rencontrez pour les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'elle arrive au niveau de Molly :

« - Bonjour, Madame Weasley, fit-elle.

-Pas de ça avec moi ! s'écria la mère de famille avant de serrer dans ses bras Narcissa si fort qu'on aurait dit plutôt qu'elle voulait la tuer.

-Madame ! haleta Narcissa peu habitué à cela.

-Vous avez du tellement souffrir, pleurnicha Molly.

-Molly, lâche là, tu l'étouffe, » déclara Arthur Weasley.

Ce fût le moment que choisis Potter pour entrer dans la pièce, suivis de ses deux acolytes.

* * *

« - dépêchez-vous ! c'est rare qu'on assiste aux réunions de l'ordre alors faut pas traîner, m'écriai-je. 

-c'est bon Harry, on arrive, » cria Hermione traînant un Ron par la main qui voulait rester plus longtemps au petit-déj.

Je vais enfin rencontrer Narcissa, j'avais tellement hâte. Mais Ron ne semble pas du même avis que moi. On l'a réveillé trop tôt à son goût pour un Dimanche et en plus il n'a pas pus profité longtemps du repas matinal. Sacré Ron, lui et son ventre.

La porte du bureau directorial est ouverte, nous entrons. Je vois la mère de Ron qui enlaçe fortement une femme aux beaux cheveux blond dorés ondulé arrivant en dessous des épaules, les yeux gris, habillée d'une robe de sorcière en soie verte au bordure argentées. C'est elle. Magnifique en un mot.

Molly me remarque.

« - HARRY !!! crie la femme avant de me prendre dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait pour Madame Malfoy.

Ne fais pas comme avec Mme Malfoy Mollychéri ! s'écria Arthur.

Elle est toujours comme ça ? » demanda la blonde.

Quelle belle voix. Même sous les cries d'hystérie de Madame Weasley. J'arrive a l'entendre.

« - oui », répondit Snape.

La femme me lâche enfin, puis elle serre fortement Hermione et Ron de la même manière. Je me dirige vers la mère de Draco.

« - Madame Malfoy, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer.

-moi de même monsieur Potter. »

C'est étrange. Comparer à Malfoy senior et junior, elle est complètement différente. Elle a l'air douce, gentille, aimable. Je me sens bien en sa présence même si mon cœur bat plus vite depuis que je l'est vu.

* * *

Harry me salue. Je rencontre enfin celui qui nourrisson a détruit celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. L'enfant de mon amie cachée. Il a grandit, ce n'est plus un bébé. Une beau jeune homme que voilà. Et il a l'air tout a fait sympathique. Le visage fin, des lèvres d'un beau vermeille, une chevelure indomptable le donnant un air sauvage et les yeux de Lili… des yeux qui montrent la beauté du monde. Dans ses yeux, brille l'espoir. Je suis certaine qu'il a vécu beaucoup de chose. J'aimerais rien qu'un peu dans sa vie, l'aider, pour qu'il soit plus tranquille. L'apaiser de ma simple présence. Je sens un sourire naître sur mes lèvres. Une étrange sensation en moi… 

Dumbledore entre dans la pièce, la réunion peut commencer.

Les sujets sont variés, la mise en place et le renforcement des nouvelles protections de Poudlard, la sûreté de l'efficacité des sorts mis en place sur ma chambre au manoir Malfoy, la date des enterrements de membres de l'ordre mort en mission, la chasse aux hybrides des mangemorts où plusieurs aurors et membres ont dus aller pour vaincre les mangemorts. Et tout plein d'autres choses.

La réunion se termine, je met le sort de métamorphose sur moi. Puis Séverus m'accompagne dans ma promenade. Il a le temps, il ne doit faire qu'une petite potion facile –pour son niveau- pour Mme Pomfresh.

* * *

Je vois Madame Malfoy transformé en la dame grise partir avec Snape. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal au cœur. Evidement qu'ils s'entendent bien ! ce sont 2 serpentards du même âge, ils ont fait leur scolarité ensemble. Ils doivent être amis rien de plus. Rémus me tire par le bras, il veut me montrer quelque chose en privé je le suis. 

Nous arrivons dans une pièce de Poudlard, remplit d'objets diverses.

« - j'ai pensé que sa te ferais plaisir, ce sont des trucs ayant appartenus à tes parents que j'ai gardé avec moi. J'avais trouvé tout ça après…_ce jour-là_.

-merci Moony.

-De rien.

Je fouille un peu après que mon loup-garous préféré soit partie, il veut me laisser seul.

Je trouve des Cd moldus a la mode a l'époque de ma mère, des livres de magies blanches, un beau vase, un service de thé complet en porcelaine, une peluche, des couverts aux armoiries Potter, un livre sur les animagus –génial- des tableaux forts sympathiques et plusieurs petits carnets en cuir fermer avec chacun un cadenas. Certainement les journaux intimes d'un de mes parents ou bien les deux. Je pencherais plutôt pour ma mère.

* * *

Je suis estomaqué, juste parce que Lucius commençait a avoir des cheveux blancs, ils devenaient violents ? C'est n'importe quoi. 

« - pour si peu, il t'en fait voir de toute les couleurs ton mari. Mais il l'est avait déjà blanc ! Comment a-t-il remarquer la différence ? il était platine !»

* * *

Je croise mon parrain avec la Dame Grise, je ne fais pas attention au fantôme. Ce sont des gens morts, qu'ils aillent au paradis ! 

« - bonjour parrain. » dis-je.

-bonjour Draco, me répond-t-il.

-J'ai croisé Saint Potty avec l'hybride, il ne va pas devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal j'espère ?

-Non Draco, c'est toujours moi qui assure les défenses et les potions, il est juste venue voir Potter.

-Tant mieux. Vivement que j'aille a Dumstrang, cette école devient vraiment un recueil de gens bizarre. » sur cette phrase je m'en vais.

Mais j'entend quand même un bout de conversation entre la morte et la terreur des cachots :

« - dîtes moi, à partir de quel âge votre fils ne vous a pas vu ?

A partir de onze ans. Je ne pouvais plus le voir. Il est devenu… tellement… »

11 ans. C'est l'âge a partir duquel je n'ai pu voir mère. Je ne sais pourquoi. A partir de 6 ans, elle me voyait uniquement à Noël, à Pâques. Mais depuis ma rentré a Poudlard, c'est le silence total sur son existence. Je croyais qu'elle était morte. Mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai entendu tante Bellatrix parlait avec un de ses ami fou qui fait parti des mangemorts. Que j'ai hâte d'en faire parti.

Flash-back 

_Je marche tranquillement dans le couloir de l'aile sud en sortant de la bibliothèque un livre de magie noire sous le bras. Lorsque j'entend ma chère tante qui s'exclame :_

_« - Tu verrais ma sœur Narcissa dans sa chambre ! Tu te dirais ! Mon dieu ! elle n'as pas l'air malade ! Pourquoi Lucius l'enferme ?_

_-D'après les rumeurs c'est pour éviter que le maître la croise dans un couloir et couche avec elle tellement elle est belle. Lucius ne veut pas partager!_

_-Eh bien moi je dis ! si le maître la croise dans un couloir ! il l'épouse tellement elle est belle ! même enfermé dans sa mansarde elle est d'une beauté et d'une grâce ! Ses journées sont ennuyeuses ! Elle n'a que ses romans comme distractions !_

_-Je me souviens d'elle a Poudlard ! tout le monde la voulait !_

_-Elle faisait partie des filles que les garçons voulaient ! Avec la sang de bourbe heureusement morte qui sert de mère à bébé Potter !_

_-Il y avait aussi cette fille qui c'est suicider, mince comment elle s'appelle ?_

_-Il y avait aussi la française qui avait débarqué a Poudlard ! Elle était a Poufsouffle même !_

_-Ouais ! je me rappelle ! des gars de septièmes années avaient fait une tournante avec elle !_

_-Elle est devenue quoi au faites ? Elle avait quitté le collège avant la fin._

_-Elle est tombée enceinte. Devine de qui ?_

_-Ton meilleur ami ?_

_-Non moi !_

_-Toi ?_

_-Oui moi !_

_-Le grand MacNair ! Bourreau au ministère ?_

_-Oui mais, sa famille la déshérité, et elle n'avait pas un rang aussi élevé que ma famille alors je pouvais pas l'aider. Mes vieux aurait piqué une crise ! Hébergé un batard ? non ! Jamais de la vie ! Elle était devenue grosse a un point ! Elle a crisé disant que c'était ma faute et qu'en plus je voulais pas l'aider. Elle a tué le môme en l'étouffant. J'étais en colère ! Je voulais qu'ils deviennent tout les deux esclaves a mon service ! alors je l'est pendue faisant croire à un suicide._

_-Mon dieu, heureusement que je suis pas un top canon ! Parce que si c'est entre être enfermé, mourir en sauvant son fils, se suicider ou bien être tué par toi !! »_

_Je n'écoute plus. Mère serait en vie ? Mais qu'a t-elle fait pour être puni par père ?J'espère simplement, que père n'en tiendra pas compte pour moi. Je veux être digne de la famille Malfoy. Je serais prêt à tout ! Même à renier ma propre mère ! De toute façon, entre elle et moi, ce n'était que de l'indifférence et du dégoût. Je le reconnais elle est belle, mais stupide. Comme toutes les femmes. Elles ne servent qu'a ce défouler et à faire des enfants. Sauf tante Bellatrix, je ne crois pas que ce soit véritablement une femme. C'est une chose, entre les deux. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi la sang-de-bourbe qui traîne avec Potter veut a tout pris tout savoir, elle a beau savoir des choses et être intelligente, elle reste quand même niaise et puéril comme les autres._

_Fin du Flash-back._

* * *

« - il devient comme son père. Poudlard est une bonne école. Remplie de secret et de mystère. Il va se rendre compte à Dumstrang, il va se faire lyncher. Il va découvrir qu'il est faible, pitoyable, que son sang soit-disant pur ne le protégera pas » 

Fin de ce chapitre.

* * *

Est-ce que Draco va t-il changer son jugement sur les femmes ? Bellatrix est-elle vraiment femme ? Lord Voldemort va-t-il se rendre compte des pièges dans le manoir Malfoy ? Lucius va-t-il libéré son épouse un jour? Combien de femmes MacNair a t-il tué ? 

Les mystères de ma fics vont-ils êtres tous résolus?

J'espère que le changement de personnage comme narrateur ne vous pose pas de problème.

Mayumie.


	4. nuit au bord du lac

**Le Narcisse et la Foudre.**

Chapitre 4 : la nuit aux bords du lac.

Aujourd'hui, j'assistai à ma première réunion avec l'Ordre du phénix. Puis j'avais fait une balade avec Séverus. J'ai vu Draco. Il est comme son père. Je me demande s'il sait pour ma situation. Tonk m'apportait à manger dans ma chambre. Et nous discutions joyeusement. Sa maladresse me fait rire. Je sors de ma chambre, le sortilège posé sur moi. Il fait nuit, maintenant. Je me dirige vers le lac. Je m'assois au bord, laissant mes pieds frôlés le liquide. Les étoiles ses reflètent à la surface, donnant à l'endroit encore plus de magie et de beauté. Je contemple la vue, lorsqu'une voie douce et un peu grave m'interpelle :

« - Madame Malfoy ? . »

C'est lui, j'en suis sur. Je l'ai vu très peu, mais je reconnais quand même sa voix. Je me retourne, la lune qui l'éclaire lui prodigue une allure surnaturelle, sauvage et féerique. C'est étrange que je pense cela de lui. Ses cheveux en bataille lui vont à ravir et ses yeux, sous l'astre de la nuit, montre sa nature profonde… il n'est que lumière. Sera-t-il capable de tuer ?

« - Harry…, assis-toi si tu en as envie, je dis cela en un murmure.

-Merci Madame, souffle le garçon en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Je t'en pris, appelle-moi Narcissa.

-Bien Narcissa. »

Un silence suit notre échange. Puis, je le questionne :

« - que faites-vous si tard ? Le couvre-feu est passé.

-je sais, mes…cauchemars…

-Vous devrez essayer les potions sans-rêve.

-Elle ne fonctionne pas sur moi, et lorsque c'est Voldemort qui m'envoie des songes. C'est pire. Je suis obliger de voir ces choses affreuses jusqu'au bout.

-Comme c'est triste… Tu ne dois pas beaucoup dormir.

-J'ai l'habitude, les Dursley qui ne m'aime guère, me laissait peu de temps pour dormir.

-Les Dursley ?

-La famille du côté de ma mère. Ils détestent tout ce qui a un lien avec la magie. Mon enfance n'a pas était très joyeuse.

-Dans ma famille, pour calmer les cauchemars magiques des enfants, les mères chantent une berceuse qui se transmet de générations en générations. Les femmes enceintes la chantonnent ou la murmurent pour que le bébé s'y habitue. Les hommes eux, fredonnent au ventre de la mère une chanson celtique. La berceuse calme et serein alors que la chanson rend combatif et déterminé l'enfant. Lorsque le petit ou la petite devient grand(e), et qu'il est à moitié mort lors d'un combat où il défend ses convictions, le mélange des deux mélodies raisonne dans sa tête. Une force jaillit en lui, et il se bat calme et puissant. Même s'il meurt lors du combat malgré la chanson, il est digne d'être un Black.

-Tes parents ont chanté ces chansons alors.

-Oui, mais au file des temps, la tradition se perd et mes parents n'y croyaient pas trop. Pour eux et la famille restante, ce n'est qu'une légende. Ce n'est plus que des chansons.

-Tu as chanté la berceuse à Draco ?

-Non. Lors de sa naissance. Je ne l'aimais comme une mère aime son enfant dans les comptes de princesse. C'est à peu près à ce moment là, que j'ai commencé à comprendre mon erreur.

-Tu aimerais avoir d'autres enfants ?

-Oui. Je ne veux pas en faire un seul, il risque de ne pas comprendre les mots « famille » et « fraternité. » Il serait trop gâté. Surtout si c'est avec un homme aussi jaloux, possessif et vaniteux de sa richesse comme Lucius. Et toi ? Tu aimerais avoir pleins d'enfants ?

-Oui. Mais pas trop non plus. Peut-être 2 ou 3. Pas uniquement des garçons, ce serait trop chiant. Surtout pour celle qui sera ma compagne. Je voudrais une famille unie, heureuse… tu comprends ?

-Oui. Cela peut te surprendre mais, avant mes 2 sœurs et moi on s'entendait à merveilles. Notre père était déçu de n'avoir que des filles mais, il était fier de nous toute. Bellatrix était un peu le garçon dans la famille. Un peu folle. La plus combative de nous 3. Andromeda la plus intelligente. Et moi, il m'appelait sa petite poupée de porcelaine, car j'étais la plus belle de nous trois. Nos parents nous aimaient beaucoup.

-Comment appelait-il Bellatrix et Andromeda ?

-Attila et la druidesse.

-C'est bien trouvé.

-Malheureusement, tout s'effondra lorsque Andromeda s'enfuit avec son mari qui n'était pas sang pur. Mais Bellatrix épousa Lestrange, mes parents furent soulager et quand j'épousa Lucius, là ils furent heureux. Les Malfoys étaient à un niveau un peu plus élever que les Black dans la noblesse sorcière. Ils étaient fiers. Je ne connu pas autant de plaisir dans les deux familles. Lucius, comme tout ses ancêtres, était fils unique.

-Aucune fille n'est née chez les Malfoy ?

-Lorsqu'une fille naissait en premier, ce qui était fort rare dans ce foyer, les Malfoy faisaient d'autres enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon naisse. Mais dès que la fille est mariée, pour eux elle ne fait plus partie du clan. Tu vois bien la différence. J'ai 2 sœurs, plusieurs cousins et cousines, oncle et tante… Draco n'a aucun autre membre dans sa famille a part Lucius et moi, mais je doute que les Malfoy compte les femmes.

-Si Hermione entendait cela…

-Qui est Hermione ?

-Elle est venue avec moi a la réunion, c'est l'une de mes amies.

-A oui je vois !

-Elle est de famille moldus, et elle a crée une association « S.A.L.E » qui vise à reconnaître les droits des elfes de maisons. Elle ne supporte pas que tout le monde les traites d'esclaves.

-Alors le sujet que les femmes sont des objets pour faire beaux devrait la faire sortir de ces gonds.

-Oui.

-Excuse-moi Harry. Mais je crois que je vais me coucher. Essaie quand même de dormir, et force ton esprit a rejeté les cauchemars et les visions que t'envoie Tu-sais-qui.

-Bien. J'essaierais. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Je pars, faisant quelques pas. Puis-je m'arrête.

« - Harry.

-Oui Narcissa ?

-Sache que ta mère et moi. On s'entendait bien à Poudlard. On se voyait en cachette. C'était une de mes amies. Lorsque tu es né, elle m'a envoyé une photo de toi. Mais j'ai du brûler l'image pour éviter que Lucius ne tombe dessus. Si tu veux, je te raconterais, cette amitié cachée. Elle a épousée l'homme qu'elle aime et elle t'a eu. Sache, qu'elle t'aimait comme si tu étais le plus grand trésor du monde.

-… »

Il ne dit rien. Je reprends mon chemin. Le laissant seul dans ses pensées.

Dans ma chambre, j'enlève le sort, je me mets en pyjama et je me couche. Mes songes sont occupés par les rires de Lili. Et lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi pour me regarder, je vois les traits, la chevelure et la cicatrice de son fils. Un si beau jeune homme. A la voix si belle. Et au parfum si doux…

* * *

Non loin de Cardiff. Le même jour.

Il est plus facile de traqué les hybrides le jour que la nuit. Lorsque le soleil se couche, ces créatures deviennent plus fortes. Le Lord m'a félicité, j'ai tué 20 vampires et 6 faunes, le groupe que je mène à tué plus de 40 bêtes en quelques heures. Bellatrix me suit de peu, 19 hommes-léopard et a capturé 2 fées. D'ailleurs, le seigneur des ténèbres a arraché leurs ailes. Le reste a fini dans notre soupe du midi. Ça nous a donnés beaucoup d'énergie magique. Même les grands blessés étaient en forme. On allait faire une nouvelle traque l'après-midi, mais des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre nous ont attaqués. Je me suis bien marré ! J'aime me battre contre ces bouseux à leurs sangs ! Il n'y a eu aucun mort dans notre camp mais quand même de sérieux éclopés. Chez l'Ordre du Phénix c'était pareil. Mais quelques Aurors ont étés tués. Cela laissa notre Lord perplexe. La chasse aux hybrides, était censé se faire dans l'ombre. C'était une chasse. Comment diable l'ennemi a-t-il pu savoir que nous étions-là ? Il y a deux réponses possibles :

1) soit il y a un espion dans nos rangs.

2) Soit quelqu'un lors de la chasse, un mangemort n'a pas réussit a tué une chimère qui c'est enfui et a informé le Ministère et l'Ordre.

Beaucoup d'entres nous sommes des incapables aux yeux du Lord. Mais la possibilité qu'il y a une taupe dans nos rangs n'est pas à écartés.

« - Lucius, envoie ceci à Séverus. Il pourra peut-être nous éclairer. »

J'envoie la missive avec un des hiboux que monseigneur à ramener avec lui pour la chasse. Normalement, D'ici cinq heures, mon comparse l'aura reçut. Donc sa réponse arrivera demain matin. Il est espion pour nous dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était au courant pour la chasse. Même s'il n'y participe pas. Il nous dira s'il a dit comme information à Dumbledore le lieu de la traque pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces du directeur. Mais pour l'instant j'ai autre chose à faire. Je dois surveiller les novices qui montent ma tente. Notre campement pour la nuit se trouve près d'un lac. Tout est paisible. Encore une fois, ce sont les novices qui font les tours de garde la nuit. Toutes les 4 heures, les groupes de 7 novices se relayent. Et toutes les deux heures, un mangemort de second ordre regarde s'ils ne se sont pas assoupis. Je n'ais pas à faire l'un de ses travaux ingrats, je suis un favori et en plus j'ai bien travaillé aujourd'hui.

L'astre solaire n'est plus, remplacé par le disque lunaire. La pâleur de la lune me fait penser à la peau de ma femme Narcissa. Enfermé dans sa chambre, elle doit regarder la lune se lever par la fenêtre. Que j'aimerais être dans mon Manoir, dans mon lit, baisant cette bonne putain. Cette nuit, je devrais me contentais de mes mains pour assouvir mon plaisir, dans cette tente 1ére classe.

Le soleil se lève. Je me réveille seul. Les favoris ont tous une tente 1ére classe. Les mangemorts de 2nd classes eux, dorme par groupe de 4 dans des tentes 2nd classe. Et les novices dorment à 7(chaque groupe de tour de garde a sa tente) dans une tente digne des cachots du Lord et pour ceux qui ont de la chance, une paillasse que les Weasley pourrait s'acheter.

Je regarde la personne qui a osé me réveiller. Ce n'est que le hibou que j'ai envoyé à Séverus. Je prends la missive et la lie. Elle est claire, simple et rapide.

_J'ai dis à Dumbledore, qu'une chasse aux hybrides étaient en cours dans une contrée de l'Europe. En aucun cas, j'ai dis le lieu. Vous avez certainement fait tellement de bruit qu'ils vous ont tout de suite repérer mais ils ne m'ont pas prévenu. Mais lorsque je demande au vieux fou s'il a un autre espion. Il me fait un sourire énigmatique et murmure un « peut-être… » Il doit certainement avoir une Taupe dans les rangs du Lord._

_Cordialement._

_Séverus Snape._

Je pose la lettre sur mon bureau d'ébène. Puis je prends ma douche et mets ma robe de mangemort juste nettoyer et repasser par les novices hier. Elle est légère et ne me gène pas dans mes mouvements. Elle résiste à beaucoup de sort magique. Je me souviens encore, lorsque j'étais novice, les vêtements étaient lourd et rêche. En plus, je devais la nettoyer à mes frais et celles des favoris de l'époque. Ce qui n'était pas facile de paraître en forme sur un champ de bataille après une journée de combat. J'ai vite grimpé les échelons pour mieux me vêtir. Et je fais tout pour garder mon titre.

Je prends la lettre et sort de ma tente. Il y a du soleil, mais l'air est froid et violent, preuve que l'on est en Automne. Ma cape me protége du froid et des grosses chaleurs. Je regarde les novices à leurs taches, tremblant. Ils doivent être congelés. Mais, c'est l'uniforme réglementaire. Le Lord dit que c'est pour que les novices fassent tout pour augmenter en magie, en attaque et en dévouement. Et il a bien raison. Quand on est un débutant ont fait tout pour aller plus haut dans la hiérarchie. On se surmène pour dépasser nos limites. Quand on est un mangemort de second ordre, on peut donner des ordres aux novices rien de plus. Alors que nous les favoris, on donne des ordres à n'importe qui et on punit n'importe qui. Mais on ne peut tuer un autre mangemort. Seul le Lord le peut. Si tu es favori, on te respecte. Mais si en plus tu es réputé pour être dingue, grincheux ou fier, là ceux en dessous de toi te craigne. Bellatrix, Séverus et moi n'avons aucun problème avec les novices et les seconds ordres. Il n'en est pas de même pour Crabbe et Goyle. Même s'ils sont forts, ils sont vraiment bêtes. Ils ne sont pas trop respecter.

Je transmets la missive au Lord. Il la lit.

« - je verrai le problème de l'espion en rentrant. Pour l'instant, nous continuons la chasse et s'il y a trop de blesser nous rentrerons plus tôt. »

* * *

J'avais terminé ma ronde dans les couloirs et je m'apprêtais à m'endormir dans mes appartements privés, lorsqu'un hibou me fonça dessus. Je décachette la lettre puis la consulte. Je prends un parchemin et écrit la réponse. Puis je me lève pour aller chez le directeur. Il faut d'abord que je lui montre si la missive est convenable et laisserait Narcissa et moi hors de tout cela. Je cours presque dans les couloirs. Je croise la future ex-femme de Lucius, je lui montre les deux lettres. Elle me dit que pour elle c'est bon. Puis elle part se coucher. Je sais que le directeur n'est pas encore couché à cette heure-ci. Il a tellement d'occupation. J'entre dans son bureau. Comme prévue, il est dans son fauteuil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors du bureau directorial. Le chef m'a donné son accord. La lettre est envoyer. Je peux dormir sur mes deux oreilles cette nuit. Demain, je commence avec la classe à Potter. Narcissa devra rester seul toute la journée. A moins que Tonk est pris des vacances et les passe avec sa Tante.

-Vivement que ce cauchemar se termine.

-Après tout cela, si tu survie. Tu pourras vraiment dormir sur tes deux oreilles, me murmure ma conscience.

* * *

Je marche dans les couloirs. Il fait nuit. Normalement, ma ronde de préfet est terminée depuis longtemps. Mais je n'ai pas sommeil. Je suis trop excité. Après les vacances d'Halloween je n'étudierai plus à Poudlard. Je serais à Dumstram. Je pourrai vraiment apprendre ce que père juge comme ce qu'il me faut. Et lorsque j'aurai mon diplôme, je deviendrais mangemort et je travaillerais au ministère. Pour que Père soit fier de moi. Je vois mon parrain courir dans le couloir. Il a dû repérer un élève. C'est sa chasse à lui. Comme il ne peut pas aller à celle des hybrides. En parlant de ça, j'espère que mon paternel m'amènera un homme-léopard empaillé ou une fée dans un pot a confiture.

* * *

Seul Bellatrix, moi et Lucius sommes au courant pour ce qu'il va se passer en rentrant. Nous sommes les plus anciens favoris après tout. Le Lord cherchera l'espion dans nos rang en rentrant. Je regarde le groupe que je commande. Il est composé des 8 meilleurs mangemorts de 2nd classe et 21 novices. J'ai jeté beaucoup de doloris hier, ils ont été vraiment naze mes nouveaux contre les Aurors. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que mon groupe soit composé de 18 qui sont devenus mangemort il y a 2 semaines ? Ils sont incompétents ! 3 novices sont blessé gravement, mais je n'est rien à leur reprocher à ceux-là, ils se sont battus comme des soldats fou comparé à ce qui reste. Les 3 vont certainement être 2nd classe dans 1 ans ou 2. Et ensuite dans 4 ans, s'ils progressent encore, ils deviendront favoris. C'est mon pronostique. Les 2nd classe ont été comme d'habitude irréprochable. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur eux. Je jette un coup d'œil à Lucius. Un de ses novices lui cire les pompes. Le Malfoy a un meilleur groupe que moi. 20 mangemorts de 2nd classe et 9 novices. Il n'a pas les meilleurs 2nd classe, mais il a en novices les 9 meilleurs de l'année. Le groupe de Bellatrix ne comporte que 6 mangemorts de 2nd classe. C'est leur « mission de passage. » Pour dire, s'ils bossent bien durant la traque, ils deviendront favoris en rentrant. Et Bellatrix est celle qui juge cette année. Pour l'instant, ils ont tous fait un sans faute. Mais il reste encore quelque jours. Rien n'est sur.

Mon regard se reporte sur mes trois blessé. Ils resteront aux camps aujourd'hui. Les autres, même blessés viendront. Il faut qu'ils se surpassent tout les jours aussi non, aucun repos ne seras permis en cas de blessure.

« -Sir MacNair ? » m'appelle Hector Wermer, un de mes mangemorts de 2nd.

-oui ?

-Nous partons quand ?

-Dans quelques minutes. Nous irons vers le sud-ouest. Les novices sont-ils prêt ?

-Pas encore. Tout à l'heure, Guillaume a dit à Camille qu'elle était nulle parce que c'est une fille. Ils se sont battus.

-Qui avait l'avantage ?

-Camille Sir. Mais pour éviter la perte de temps, moi et Christophe on les a séparés.

-Pff… honte à Guillaume. Se faire battre par une fille plus jeune que soit. S'il est aussi nul que hier je le ligote à un tronc d'arbre et il mangera pas ce soir. Il est bon pour être novice toute sa vie. Et nos trois blessés ? Comment vont-ils ?

-Le poison a arrêté de circuler dans le sang d'Ulrich, il pourra se battre demain. Colin et Aymar pourront nous aider dans 3 jours.

-Bien. »

D'après moi, Hector fera sa mission de passage dans 3 mois. Il a toute les qualité d'un bon mangemort. Fort, puissant et surtout dévoué au maître. Il est toujours impatient de faire les missions. Il a 23 ans, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleu clair. Guillaume qui a 22 ans, est certes très beau et bien musclé mais il a rien dans le crâne et c'est une lopette. Camille est une jeune fille de 18 ans, elle est très intelligente, elle a beaucoup voyagé ce qui fait qu'elle connaît des sorts dont personnes n'a entendu parler. Malgré cela, elle s'épuise très vite. Ce qui fait qu'elle utilise rarement beaucoup de maléfice à la suite. Avec un bon entraînement d'endurance, elle pourrait progresser.

Bellatrix vient me voir et me demande dans qu'elle direction le Lord m'as dit d'emmener ma petite troupe. Elle, elle doit aller vers un mont qui se trouve à peu près vers le sud ouest. Son groupe doit marchander de l'or avec les nains qui y habite. Ce n'est pas tout d'être fort et puissant. Il faut aussi être bon diplomate et réussir à convaincre diverses personnes. La mission du groupe de Bella durera jusqu'à la fin de la traque. Ils auront ainsi leur temps pour convaincre les nains. Elle m'informe que Malfoy va vers le Nord. Un groupe d'hommes-insectes y a été repéré.

A suivre…

Lucius apparaît vraiment dans ce chapitre. Alors que dans les précédents, c'était dans les pensés de Narcissa.

Les Nains vont-ils donner leur or ?

Quand aura lieu le 1er baiser entre Narcissa et Harry ? (réponse : dans quelques chapitres certainement. Il faut que leur histoire d'amour se crée.)

Guillaume va t-il mourir de faim ?

Lucius va t-il finir par violé quelqu'un à force d'être en manque de Narcissa ? Et va t-il ramener quelque chose à Draco ?

Hector aura t-il un rôle important par la suite dans l'histoire ?

Malfoy junior se fera-t-il lyncher à Dumstram ou bien sera-t-il comme à Poudlard un petit chef ?

MacNair va-t-il finir par pété les plombs ? Tuera-t-il dans un excès de rage les 18 nouveaux ?

Ce chapitre montre les talents de certains mangemorts et aussi leurs faiblesses. Et forcément l'entraînement qu'ils vont recevoir pour devenir plus fort. Exemple : Camille connaît beaucoup d'incantation mais elle doit travailler son endurance.

La suite dans le prochain chapitre.


	5. retour au bercail et amnésie

**Le Narcisse et la Foudre.**

Chapitre 5 : retour au bercail.

La semaine à Poudlard est passée tranquillement. La nuit, près du Lac, Harry et moi nous nous voyions toujours. Je lui ai raconté des anecdotes avec sa mère et lui me raconté des moments de sa vie, des fragments de ses rêves… Je lui ai chanté la berceuse, il est tombé endormi comme un bébé. Je reconnais que la chansonnette fonctionne bien. Je l'ai regardé dormir cette nuit là, il était beau. Notre relation a beaucoup progressé, nous sommes de très bons amis. Je lui fais confiance et lui aussi.

Mais maintenant, je dois partir… Les mangemorts doivent rentrer au Manoir Malfoy dans quelques heures. C'est pourquoi je suis dans le bureau directorial. Avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Molly sanglote, je suis devenu amie avec elle aussi. Elle est un peu plus vieille que moi, ce qui fait que je la considère un peu comme une grande sœur. Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, ma vision de sang-pur a changé. Même s'ils sont pauvres, les Weasley ont un bon fond. La richesse ne doit pas décider de la place des gens dans la société. C'est ce que je pense en ce moment même. Tonk m'enlace et me dit au revoir. C'est étonnant le nombre d'amis que je peux me faire en si peu de temps en ayant aucun préjugé.

« - je vous donnerai des informations lorsque j'en aurai. »

Je m'entends plus ou moins bien avec tout les membres. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Rémus, Maugrey et tout les autres ont acceptés.

Molly me serre très fort, elle sait, et les autres aussi, ce qui m'attend là-bas. Quand les mangemorts dont l'identité a été découverte par le Ministère rentreront se cacher au Manoir. Et les autres serviteurs du Lord feront leurs rapports et retourneront chez eux. Lucius entrera dans ma chambre et me violera. Et s'il est en colère, il me frappera. Mais c'est le prix a payé, pour protéger des innocents.

Une semaine de liberté, c'est déjà beaucoup…

J'enlace Séverus puis je serre les 3 adolescents dans mes bras. Je murmure un « je reviendrai, ne tant fais pas, la mélodie raisonne dans ta tête. C'est la preuve que je serais toujours la pour toi. » à Harry.

Dumbledore me tend un vieux roman, c'est le portoloin. Je regarde le titre : _Demon's Diary._ Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est l'histoire d'un garçon qui devient roi-démon du jour au lendemain. Il est tellement bête et naïf que les autres démons ne le prennent pas au sérieux. Je ne me rappelle pas de la suite, j'ai la tête trop encombrée pour lire de telle bêtise. Aucun roi-démon n'est gentil avec ses sujets… franchement c'est n'importe quoi.

Je me retourne vers les autres, les larmes aux yeux.

« - a bientôt, j'espère. »

Je prends l'ouvrage et aussitôt je me sens aspirer. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans ma grande chambre. Je suis seule. Je mets le livre dans la bibliothèque, ce n'est qu'après que je m'effondre en sanglots sur le lit. Je veux retourner là-bas, ici il fait froid, je suis traité comme une prostituée alors qu'à Poudlard, c'était chaleureux, tout le monde me souriais, j'avais plein d'amis, et Harry… il ne pourra plus me dire ses rêves maintenant ! Il ne faut pas que je m'en fasse, il a la berceuse dans sa tête. Des images me reviennent en tête, lui sous la lune, tellement beau, allongé à côté de moi, tellement serein et ses yeux… tellement magnifiques…. Lili a mis au monde le plus bel ange que la terre n'est jamais connue.

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous retournons au Manoir. Narcissa, attend moi j'arrive ! Encore quelques petites heures et nous serons tout les deux dans notre lit ! Il faut encore attendre que les novices rangent les tentes puis que nous transplanons. Ensuite j'écouterai tout les rapports et enfin si le Lord ne me réclame pas, je te rejoindrai !

Ma chère épouse, je n'étais pas fidèle lors de la chasse. Je ne pouvais attendre une semaine. C'est beaucoup trop. Mais tu n'en seras rien. A moins que tu t'en doute. Mais tu t'en fiches, tu veux me voir heureux. Tu m'aimes tellement. Lorsqu'un novice m'a éclaboussé –je suis sur qu'il la fait exprès- je l'ais punis à coup de doloris. Puis il a nettoyé ma cape et enfin, nous sommes allés dans le village-sorcier le plus proche. Et il m'a payé une pute hors de prix. Elle avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés –j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient dorés comme les tiens-, des yeux vert-bleu – je voulais des yeux bleus comme ceux que tu as-, elle était très maquillé, certes ça lui allait mais j'aurais voulu quelle mette peu de maquillage comme toi, toi tu es la seule qui en toutes circonstances soit classe, elle était habillé d'une robe en soie lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, les bretelles de la robe en fine dentelle, elle portait beaucoup de bijoux, elle avait les pieds déchaussés. Toi, jamais tu ne te vêtiras ainsi. Car tu es une femme de noblesse bien élevée. Lorsque la putain m'a vue, elle a mouillé dans… rien. Elle ne portait pas de culotte. Toi, ma tendre et docile épouse, tu ne jouie pas quand tu me vois. Car tu sais, ce qui me fait jouir. Ce sont les femmes qui ne se jettent pas à mes pieds, comme toi que j'aime. Mais que veux-tu ma chérie. C'est celle qui te ressembler le plus et qui était la plus cher. Toi, tu n'as pas de prix. Car tu es à moi pour la vie et que tu m'as donné un fils. D'ailleurs, j'ai faillit oublier de ramener quelque chose pour lui. A la dernière minute, j'y ai pensé. Au milieu des cadavres, j'ai choisit d'empailler un homme-oiseau pour lui. Les cheveux de jais, des yeux perçant de couleur dorée, une peau pâle, des lèvres légèrement rosées, musclé comme il le faut, des ailes et une queue de plumes noirs comme les ténèbres. Le corps de l'hybride fût mise en position accroupis, les ailes déployées. Comme unique vêtement un pantalon de lin lui a été mis, bien entendu un trou a été fait pour laisser passer la queue. A sa ceinture pend une épée. Un novice le place sur un socle de marbre. Et taille avec un sortilège la date et la race sur la pierre.

Le Seigneur donne le départ, nous transplanons tous. J'ordonne à un elfe de maison de mettre la chose dans la chambre de mon fils. Puis les rapports se succèdent. Je donne le mien. Enfin c'est le tour de Bellatrix et des mangemorts en examen. Ils montrent ce qu'ils ont réussi à soutirer aux nains. Presque rien. Quelques grammes d'or…. Pitoyable. Aucuns ne deviennent favoris. Le Lord a tranché, il est de l'avis de Bella. Ils n'ont pas assez marchandé. La sœur de ma femme montra ce qu'elle avait réussit à ramener : 5 kg d'or, 200 rubis, 100 émeraudes, une statuette d'argent et 2 diamants. Les personnes en examen sont ahuries, eux n'ont presque rien ramené.

« - marchander avec les nains est difficile, mais il y a plus dure encore. Si vous ne savez pas avoir au moins 100 grammes d'or de la part d'un nain, cela veut dire que vous n'êtes pas bons diplomates. Le charisme est important, même si ça n'en a pas l'air, cela peut vous aider à sortir de mauvaise posture. Le seigneur des ténèbres et moi Bellatrix Lestrange examinatrice du passage au niveau favoris, nous déclarons que vous êtes tous recalés. »

Les six mangemorts s'en vont, leurs visages arborant une expression dépitée. Je ricane, c'est tellement drôle de voir ce spectacle. Moi, j'ai passé toutes mes épreuves avec succès.

Le Lord renvoie tout ceux qui ne sont pas favoris. C'est l'heure de la réunion des généraux. Les 15 favoris et le Lord, nous allons décider ce qu'il va se passer lors des prochains mois. Normalement nous sommes 17 sans compter le Maître, mais Séverus ne peut venir et l'un d'entre nous est mort.

« - nous avons eu 3 confrontations avec l'Ordre du phénix lors de la traque. Lors de la 1ére, plusieurs mangemorts ont étés blessés, pendant la 2éme, un novice est mort et enfin lors de la dernière, 3 mangemorts de 2nd ordres et 1 favori sont morts. Déclare Crabbe en lisant un papier.

-Tu donneras les noms à Bellatrix, elle rédigera les lettres de condoléances aux familles, je signerai après, informe le Lord.

-Ce sera fait comme vous le désirer Sir., Disent les deux mangemorts.

-Et du côté de l'ennemie ? Interroge Monseigneur.

-Au total 15 morts chez les Aurors et une vingtaine de blessé dans l'Ordre dont 6 gravement, Maître, dis-je.

-Bien. Le Raid qui était prévue le 15 Octobre est annulé, il sera reporté au 15 Novembre. L'attaque prévue le 1er Novembre est maintenu.

-Et les séances d'entraînement Monseigneur ? Questionne l'un d'entre nous.

-Elles sont toutes maintenus. Mais Mercredi, je veux que tout les mangemorts se trouvent dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy, ce jour-là, la théorie sera de mise, il faut que certaines personnes dans nos rangs se cultivent. Séverus ne viendra pas, il ne peut pas se permettre de sortir un Mercredi. L'infirmière de Poudlard l'accable de travail.

-J'enverrais le courrier, mon maître. Dis-je.

-Vous pouvez disposer. Lestranges, MacNair, Malfoy, vous restez. Ordonne le Seigneur. »

Lorsque les autres favoris sont partis, le Lord nous déclare que demain il fera des recherches sur l'éventuel espion et que je devais envoyer un message à Severus pour que celui-ci continue ses observations.

Je peux enfin sortir de cette salle, je vais rejoindre ma femme dans sa chambre lorsque Bellatrix m'interpelle.

« - Pourrai-je voir ma sœur ?

-Demain après-midi pour l'heure du thé, tu pourras. »

Et je m'en vais.

* * *

Lucius détale comme un lapin. Il a faim de sa femme. Je me demande si elle sait pour ses infidélités. En tout cas, le pauvre Novice du groupe de Crabbe qui l'a éclaboussé de boue en a payé les frais. Ça me fait penser à Guillaume, le naze de mon groupe. A cause de son incompétence, je lui ai donné uniquement un biscuit à chaque repas. Il ne pouvait manger autre chose. Et toute la semaine était ainsi. Camille a montré une fois de plus son intelligence et ses connaissances, mais l'endurance était faible.

Et mes trois meilleurs novices ont encore une fois briller. Ainsi que mes mangemorts 2nd classe. J'entame une discussion avec Bellatrix à propos des incompétents dans les rangs du Lord.

On ne peut plus faire confiance aux nouveaux….

* * *

Normalement, les mangemorts doivent être rentré. Il faut que je me prépare. La robe que je porte fait trop pauvre. Il risquerait de me frapper.

Je me lave, m'habille d'une robe renaissance bleue marine avec des broderies de couleur or aux manches, me fait des anglaises dans les cheveux, que j'attache en demi-queue avec une barrette en argent incrusté de rubis. Je mets du parfum, un peu de rouge à lèvre, je souligne mes yeux avec un crayon noir, un peu de mascara, un peu de fard à paupière bleu. Je joins un collier en or incrusté de diamant a tout cela. Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil près de la bibliothèque, d'où j'ai pris un livre que j'ai déjà lu. Je fais semblant de lire.

Viens Lucius, je sais que tu approche. La musique raisonne déjà dans le couloir. Je suis prête. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu es de bonne humeur.

La porte s'ouvre. Tu es devant moi, Lucius. Tu me regardes, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Hautain, évidemment.

« - tout c'est bien passer ? _Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce les mangemorts ont fait. Tu crois que je sais juste que c'était une mission d'une semaine._

-Oui. J'ai ramené quelque chose pour Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un homme-oiseau empaillé. C'est Bellatrix qui l'a tué. Un Avada bien placé.

-Ça devrait lui faire plaisir. Au faites, quel mois sommes-nous ? _Je peux peut-être jouer la folie, comme ça il me laissera un peu sortir._

-Nous sommes fin Septembre.

_-Voyons... il m'a interdit toute sortie lorsque Draco est entrer en 1ére année. Je peux peut-être faire croire que dans ma tête on en est encore à la 1ére année de Draco. Je devrais aussi jouer le jeu avec Bellatrix alors…_ Donc Draco a commencé sa 1ère année à Poudlard. Comment trouves-t-il les cours ?

-???? »

Il était surpris apparemment. Bien… Il faut que je continue comme ça.

« - que se passe-t-il Lucius ? Il y a un problème ?

-Draco est en 6éme année !

-Ah! Bon ?_ J'arbore une mine surprise._ Je ne le vois jamais depuis 6 ans alors ? _Je sanglote pour faire tout passer. Je suis bonne comédienne dis-donc._ N'aime-t-il donc point sa mère ? Pour refuser de la voir pendant 6 ans !_ Ha ! Ha ! Tu l'as dans le coin ! Ta fais une grosse bêtise en m'enfermant ! Crétin ! Avec tout cet or autour de moi, je ne pouvais que devenir folle ! J'aurais dû faire ça depuis bien longtemps ! Rien que pour voir sa tête ! C'est trop fort !_

-Tu veux voir Bellatrix ?

-Oui, snif! Pour…snif! …Quoi pas. _Tu fuis ! Avoues-le !_

-Je vais te laisser.

-D'accord…snif! …

-Et je vais demander à Severus de t'examiner. Mais comme il travaille, il ne pourra venir que la semaine prochaine.

-Je suis malade ? J'ai attrapé un virus ? C'est pour cela que je n'ais pas le droit de sortir de ma chambre ?

-Euh… oui, c'est ça. »

Il m'embrasse et part. Beurk ! Je m'essuie la bouche et OUF ! A ses yeux, je ne suis pas parfaite maintenant. Il arrêtera de me frapper.

* * *

Je suis dans le salon. Un lustre est tombé sur un mangemort de 2nd classes. Pourtant le Manoir est bien entretenu. Et lorsqu'un autre mangemort à voulus délivrer le corps, le sol s'est fissuré puis un trou béant a fait place. Le Manoir part en miette. Des noms en plus à rajouter sur les lettres de condoléances…

Lucius entre en trombe dans la pièce. Il a fait vite dis-donc. Ma sœur est-elle devenu laide ou bien est-elle morte ?

« -Bellatrix ! »

Il ce stop en voyant le lustre sur un corps mort et la cavité dans le sol.

« - que c'est-il passé ?

-Ton Manoir n'est plus ce qu'il était.

-On s'en fous ! J'ai besoin de toi pour Narcissa !

-Je peux la voir maintenant ?

-Oui, je t'expliquerai en route. Pas ici. »

Et nous partons, arrivé dans le 'couloir interdit' comme l'appelle les autres, il m'explique. Ma sœur est devenue folle. Génial ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprendra. Si elle est folle à ma façon, évidement. Je me demande si sa perte de mémoire va affecter son comportement. Je suis surprise de voir la porte de la chambre grande ouverte, normalement une ribambelle de sorts a été posée dessus et elle est toujours close.

Il me fait entrer, je vois ma sœur qui sanglote sur le lit. Je me dirige vers elle. La prend dans mes bras.

« - poupée de porcelaine.

-Attila. »

Lucius nous regarde de la porte. Puis ajoute de surtout ne pas faire sortir Narcissa de la chambre pour le moment. Puis il part. Certainement dans son bureau.

« - Là mission d'où Lucius viens de rentrer, c'était une chasse aux hybrides. Lucius a ramené un très beau cadeau pour Draco.

-Je sais, il me l'a dit. Bellatrix, si un jour tu reviens me voir, tu pourras m'apporter des livres s'il te plaît.

-Bien sur. Des romans d'amours comme tu as l'habitude de lire.

-Je ne veux pas des histoires à l'eau de rose. C'est trop irréel. Ça n'existe pas. Des romans de guerre, où l'amour déchire deux être qui se déteste. Ou bien des trucs drôles. _C'est vrai quoi, j'en ai marre de ma vie ! Il faut que sa change !_

_-Ce n'est pas normal. D'habitude c'est moi qui lis les romans de guerre et les trucs complètement débiles. _Avec beaucoup de sang ?

-Oui.

-Des choses malsaines ? _Sœurette ! Tu vas finir par penser comme moi !_

-Oui. Je veux du sang, de la violence, ma vie est trop monotone, je veux que sa bouge dans ma tête ! J'en ai marre de voir des fleurs et des cœurs ! _J'enfonce le clou pour la faire plaisir. Mais j'avoue que ça me ferait un peu plaisir de voir autre chose que des romans d'amour._

-Tu veux que je te donne aussi des livres sur le yaoï ?

_-Geuh…Elle lit ces trucs ? _Oui ! Je veux aussi du yaoï ! _Je joue le jeu à fond là._

-Oh ma sœur ! Je t'adore tu sais!

-Raconte-moi la chasse ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il sait passer dehors pendant que j'étais là. _Attention je récupère les infos. Elle va sûrement déballer des trucs sur les prochaines missions._

-Ah oui ! C'était génial ! Mais les novices sont nazes ! Enfin d'après MacNair ! Parce que moi j'étais l'examinatrice pour les mangemorts qui voulaient devenir favoris. On est aller dans une mine de nain. Ils n'ont rien ramené pour le Lord ! Moi j'ai ramené de l'or et des pierres précieuses ! Ils étaient sur le cul !

-Bella ! Ton langage !

-Pardon ! Enfin bref, on sait qu'il y a un espion dans nos rangs car les autres ont dû se battre 3 fois contre l'ordre du poulet. Le Lord va mener son enquête avec la légimencie. Et puis Mercredi tout le monde devra être à la bibliothèque car beaucoup son peu instruit. Souvent les nouveaux croient qu'il faut être puissant et c'est tout mais il faut être bons diplomates aussi et avoir de la culture. L'attaque du 15 Octobre est reportée le 15 Novembre. Et celle du 1er Novembre est maintenue. Et les jours d'entraînement sont inchangés. Enfin pour le moment.

Et la discussion continue ainsi pendant encore une heure.

* * *

Je suis dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy. Mon identité de mangemort a été découverte il y a 1 ans. De ce fait, je vis au QG. Mon boulot avant, c'était bourreau au service du Ministère. Le Lord aime tuer des gens qui le déplaise, mais lorsqu'il n'a pas le temps, il faut appelle à mon expérience dans le domaine. J'emprisonne dans les cachots les traîtres et quelques jours plus tard, j'organise une séance publique –seuls les mangemorts y participent- et enfin, mon moment préférer lors de la cérémonie, devant tout le monde, j'abat ma fauche en plein cou de la victime. Je suis la faucheuse de Lord Voldemort, plus communément appeler MacNair.

« - MACNAIR !!! crie Bellatrix.

-Oui ???? Tu as quelques choses à me dire ???? Un petit potin ???? Une dénonciation ????

-C'est privé ! Faut absolument que tu le saches ! Il faut trop que je te le dise !

-Tu parles vachement bien notre langue. »

Elle m'entraîne dans une pièce, s'assure que personne ne peut nous écouter.

« - Ma sœur est devenue dingue à force d'être enfermée ! Elle a perdu une partie de sa mémoire !

-Ah bon ????

-Oui ! Son esprit a régressé jusqu'à la 1ère année de Draco ! Tu sais, c'était encore a l'époque où il la voyait uniquement en vacances et puis après rien !

-Oh la la !

-Elle ne veut même pas lire de nouveaux romans d'amour ! Elle veut des livres que toi et moi lisons !

-COOL !!!! On lui passe la collection 'Morsure fatale' ou bien la série des 'calice meurtrier' ?

-Ouais ! Ce serait un bon début !

* * *

Je reçois une lettre de Lucius. Il me dit que je dois venir Dimanche prochain pour examiner Narcissa. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? Elle vient juste de rentrer !

J'envoie une missive lui expliquant que je viendrai. J'informe Dumbledore par feu de cheminer. Il va prévenir les autres. Mon dieu, pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas découverte…

La semaine passe lentement pour moi. Trop lentement. J'ai un compte à rebours dans la tête. J-5, J-4, J-3, J-2, J-1… la tension est à son comble. J'ai remarqué que Potter est nerveux, il est devenu ami avec Narcissa, il est inquiet pour elle.

C'est enfin le jour J. Je vais au bureau directorial, je suis surprit de voir tout les membres de l'Ordre présent. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant. Narcissa est peut-être découverte. Au départ, je voulais juste informer le directeur de mon départ vers le manoir Malfoy.

« - Vous reviendrez ici en rentrant. Nous voulons des nouvelles au plus vite. Si ce soir à 18h, vous n'êtes pas rentrer. Nous vous jugerons mort. Nous sommes nerveux. Il se peut que vous soyez découvert. »

J'acquiesce. Puis je pars, je mets ma tenue de favoris, prend un petit coffre contenant des fioles. Et j'utilise la poudre de cheminette en criant ' Manoir Malfoy'.

J'atterris dans une gerbe de flamme dans la cheminé du salon. Des novices se lèvent en me voyant. Et font une courbette pour me saluer. Me demande si je vais bien. Me font des éloges. Pff… pathétique. Ils essayent d'attirer mon attention sur eux pour avoir une augmentation.

Le propriétaire des lieux entre en faisant claque la porte. Les novices sursautent.

« - Laissez-le ! Et retournez glander dans les fauteuils !

-Lucius. Ravie de te revoir.

-Moi aussi. Viens! On n'a pas le temps ! »

Je le suis. Arrivé dans le couloir interdit, il me parle.

« - Narcissa est devenue folle. Elle a oublié une partie de sa mémoire. Son comportement a changé au niveau de ses goûts littéraires… Je veux une femme saine d'esprit. »

J'entends la voix de Bellatrix provenant de la chambre.

« - et alors à ce moment-là, MacNair a frappé le novice à mort ! C'était trop drôle ! Il y avait du sang partout !

-Bellatrix ! Sort maintenant ! Il ne faut pas déranger Séverus dans son travail ! »

La femme a été coupée dans sa discussion par Lucius. Elle est assise dans le canapé, une tasse de thé dans sa main. Narcissa est assise à côté d'elle, buvant son breuvage silencieusement. Les yeux brillants de ruse. Apparemment, elle était en train d'écouté Bellatrix dans son discours. Et elle avait découvert quelque chose… La mangemorte grogne, termine sa tasse puis salue sa sœur. Elle s'en va, suivit de Lucius qui me pousse dans la pièce et referme la porte à clé derrière moi, mais avant il me murmure :

« - Je reviens dans une heure. J'ai quelque chose à faire. »

Je me retourne vers Narcissa, elle me sourit chaleureusement.

« - Je joue bien la comédie hein ?

-Alors tu as inventé toute cette histoire d'amnésie ?

-Oui. J'ai récupéré beaucoup d'infos. Lucius me laisse beaucoup plus souvent avec ma sœur. Et il ne m'a pas frappé une seule fois ! Dans le coffre en bois clair avec des motifs d'oiseaux, il y a une pochette noire avec écrit dessus 'tasse de thé', tu trouveras toutes les informations que j'ai récoltées cette semaine.

-Tu fais du bon boulot.

-Je sais. »

* * *

Je me dirige vers la porte. Je vais savoir la chose qui permettra à ma femme de retrouver sa lucidité. Je regarde la poignée, ma femme était si parfaite que je l'enviais moi-même. Et maintenant…

« - Dis-moi Lucius. Raconte-moi. Ce qu'il s'est passé. »

La voix de Séverus raisonne dans mes oreilles. Il est assis sur le canapé et Narcissa est endormit dans le lit. Reposé, sereine… Ne pensais pas que je suis amoureux. Je ne le suis pas. Je voulais juste le meilleur parti pour moi. Au point de prendre meilleur que moi et de maltraiter cet être supérieur. Enfin, si l'on peut considérer une femme supérieure à un homme.

« - de quoi tu parles ?

-C'est simple. Ta femme a reçut un grand choque avant ton départ. C'est cela qui a fait régresser son esprit. Un acte de magie inconsciente. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle peut encore régresser, au point de devenir un légume. Alors Lucius, dis-moi. Et je te dirais ce qu'il faut faire pour soigner ta précieuse femme.

-…

-C'est certainement venant de toi. Personne a part toi ne voit Narcissa, bien sur il y a Bellatrix mais jamais elle ne ferait de mal à sa sœur. Tu dois certainement avoir toi aussi un problème. Je suis le seul mangemort ayant fait des études de potion supérieure, de médicomagie et de psycomagie. Je ne pourrai aider Narcissa, si tu ne m'informes pas de tes problèmes.

-Personne n'est parfait.

-Je le sais. Toi aussi. Mais tu aimes la perfection n'est ce pas ?

_-Il ne faut pas qu'il sache. _Je n'ai rien à te dire !

-J'ai sondé l'esprit de ta femme. Pour la sauver et préserver l'honneur Malfoy en évitant à Narcissa de devenir légume, il faut que tu me dises ce que tu as fait !

_-L'étau se resserre. Je ne peux lui dire ! Mais l'honneur de la famille est en jeu avec l'esprit de Narcissa !_

-Elle est si fragile. Des marques de coups et des bleus sur le corps. Tu as abîmé son corps, elle n'est plus parfaite. Tu l'as emprisonné dans sa chambre, son esprit s'est refermé, elle n'est plus parfaite. Mais on peut la ramener vers la perfection. Mais pour cela, il faut me dire ce qu'il s'est passer. Pour l'honneur Malfoy. Ton secret sera préservé.

-Je… Je l'ai frappé ! _Je dois tout dire ! Un Malfoy n'hésite pas ! Pour que l'honneur soit rétabli !_ Je commençais à avoir des cheveux blancs dans les environ des 10-11 ans de Draco. Et elle, si belle, si saine d'esprit, si parfaite… Pour éviter que quelqu'un ne découvre la différence, entre elle et moi, je l'ai enfermée et je mettais une lotion spéciale sur mes cheveux. Alors je l'ais frappé.

-Comment veux-tu voir ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu blanc dans ta chevelure platine ?

-Séverus…

-Bien… Ta femme t'apprécie beaucoup. Elle a compris que tu l'as trouvée trop parfaite. Alors dans un geste de magie inconsciente, elle a fait régresser son esprit. Pour qu'elle aille mieux, il faut la laisser sortir, la faire rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, ne cherche pas à ce qu'elle évite les mangemorts, elle sait se défendre, rend lui sa baguette, son fils doit lui écrire toutes les semaines maximums, pendant les vacances d'Halloween, il devra passer au moins 1h avec elle, seul évidemment, ta présence risque de l'oppresser. Laisse-lui de la liberté. Offre-lui des cadeaux, montre qu'elle existe. De la chasse, as-tu ramené quelque chose ? Non. Dans environ 9 mois, elle retrouvera totalement ses esprits, mais elle risque aussi de régresser. Une seule erreur, lui serait fatal. Je ne garanti rien. Je suis spécialisé en potion. Je sais quelque truc en psycomagie mais rien de plus.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard…

Narcissa est allongée dans son lit. Il fait nuit. Demain les mangemorts partiront pour 2 jours. Elle pourrait partir à Poudlard. Ce serait 2 jours de repos. Depuis le début de sa pseudo folie, la femme peut sortir de sa chambre, toutes les semaines son fils lui écrit des lettres sans intérêt. La dernière parlée du fait qu'il avait réussi des potions très compliquées. Elle s'en fichait. De temps en temps, lors de ses promenades, elle entendait des informations, qu'elle retenait tout de suite. Chaque Dimanche, Séverus viens dans sa chambre et fait semblant de l'ausculter disant de bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles à Lucius, mais en faites, il prenait les informations et les mener à l'Ordre du phénix. Pour l'instant, la blonde aristocrate n'avait vu Voldemort. Pour elle, c'est tant mieux. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face à l'assassin de Lili. Ses pensés dérivèrent vers Harry. Un si beau jeune homme. Tellement adorable… La femme c'était rendu compte qu'elle l'admirait un peu beaucoup, et la pensée qu'elle était tombée amoureuse la déranger. Elle pouvait être sa mère ! Mais, ses lèvres avait l'air si douce lorsqu'ils discutaient tout les deux aux bords du lac…

A suivre…

Promis dans le prochain chapitre, l'histoire d'amour commence !!!

Pour informations _Demon's Diary_ n'est pas un roman mais un manga.


	6. une nouvelle recrue

Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai déménagé en outre-mer et en plus ma mère n'a pas tout de suite voulu avoir internet alors... ce n'est que maintenant que je poste le chapitre 6.

**Le Narcisse et la foudre.**

**Fourchelangue**

_Pensés_

« parole »

Chapitre 6 : la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

Les mangemorts étaient partis. Ainsi que le Lord noir. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et les elfes de maison dans la demeure. Elle s'habilla, et saisit le portoloin. Les domestiques seraient seuls à présent. Elle se sentit aspirer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans le bureau directorial. Albus Dumbledore sourit à la femme, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« - bonjour, dit-il.

-Monsieur, je vous remercie beaucoup de ce que vous faites pour moi encore une fois, lui répondit-elle.

-Voyons, ma chère enfant. Vous faites un excellent travail avec Séverus et même sans cela, je vous aurai pris sous mon aile. La vie que vous mener et trop dur. Mais vous avez réussi à la tourner en votre faveur en vous faisant passer pour folle. »

A ce moment là, Severus entra dans le bureau suivit de MacGonagal, Tonk, et Harry. Elle leur fit un immense sourire. Elle était si heureuse d'être là.

« - Au faites Narcissa, il faudra que vous songiez à apprendre l'occlumencie, vous savez au cas où Voldemort vous croiserait dans un couloir et sonde votre esprit. Dit le vieil homme.

-Cela me paraît évident, en effet, murmura la femme.

-Severus vous apprendra. Lorsque l'on cerne la chose, si l'on maîtrise bien son esprit, cela est un jeu d'enfant. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

-Ça dépend surtout du prof, rétorqua l'adolescent.

-La ferme Potter, siffla le maître des potions.

-S'il vous plaît, tous les deux ne commençais pas ! » Gronda le directeur.

La discussion continua un peu, puis Tonk emmena sa tante qui était sous forme fantomatique à sa chambre.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner, jouant leur rôle d'auror et de spectre. Tandis que le professeur Snape partit dans ses cachots, le survivant soupira et ses joues se colorèrent un peu. Tout cela n'échappa pas à Dumbledore, ses yeux brillèrent. Cette femme avait un pouvoir sur Harry ! Elle le rendait plus heureux lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, c'est certain. La joie envahit l'homme, ce petit pouvait se reposer sur la blonde, celui-qui-à-survécut pouvait ce permettre de souffler à sa guise. Le directeur savait qu'Harry se retenait de dire certaine chose aux autres adolescents ou à Ron et Hermione, pour la simple et bonne raison que ceci ne comprendrait pas étant donné qu'ils n'ont encore rien perdu. Et l'adolescent était gêné de parler de ses problèmes aux adultes. Mais avec elle c'était différent.

« - avant de partir, veux-tu un bonbon aux citrons Harry ?

-Non, professeur. »

Ce week-end s'annonçait reposant pour cette femme et l'adolescent.

* * *

Ces temps-ci, Lucius Malfoy réfléchissait beaucoup. Au sujet de sa femme.

Depuis qu'elle fait semblant d'être amnésique, Narcissa Malfoy réfléchissait beaucoup. Au sujet de l'espionnage, de son mariage raté, d'Harry et de son ami Séverus qui semblait malgré le faite qu'elle soit là, soucieux.

Ces dernières semaines, Severus Snape réfléchissait beaucoup. Au sujet des potions, du rapprochement douteux de Narcissa et d'Harry, en effet, il semblait pour lui maintenant évident que ces deux personnes s'aimer, et donc il pensait à Lucius qui s'il apprenait cela serait vraiment furax, et indéniablement Severus Snape songeait au Seigneur des ténèbres qui devait rager de ne pas trouver la taupe.

Depuis la traque des hybrides, Voldemort songeait à la taupe, à Harry Potter, aux rumeur au sujet de Narcissa Malfoy, à son espion dans l'ordre qui n'était autre que Séverus Snape, à l'ordre du phénix, à Dumbledore, à Harry Potter, à cette chose immonde qu'il venait de tuer, à son serpent Nagini, à ses mangemorts qui se battaient autour de lui, à l'odeur du carnage, à Harry Potter.

Le terrible mage noir sortit de sa rêverie –ce qui était fort rare puisqu'il n'avait aucun sentiment- lorsqu'un moldu s'effondra juste devant lui. C'était un jeune garçon plus précisément, il devait avoir dans les 14 ans. L'adolescent agonisait au sol.

_Je pense beaucoup trop à Harry Potter, c'est énervent cette obsession… _

_J'aimerais tellement marcher sur sa face et lui dire combien j'aime cela…Mais je n'y arrive jamais, alors je suis obligé de me contenter de ces faibles moldus…_

Le mage posa fermement un pied sur la tête de l'adolescent dont le visage se déformer sous la botte du sorcier. Il hurla sous la douleur, et Lord Voldemort rit de son rire démoniaque.

« AU OUI ! J'AIMERAIS TELLEMENT QUE CELA CE PRODUISE AVEC CE MAUDIT GAMIN !!!!!! »

**Nagini, le repas est servie….**

Le serpent se détourna du moldu qu'il venait juste d'empoisonner. Le reptile était gros comme la cuisse d'un homme adulte et long de plusieurs mètres. Se dirigeant vers son parleur, le serpent regarda l'adolescent. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait mort, mais il était proche.

**Délicieux…** siffla le serpent dans sa langue avant de décrocher sa mâchoire et de commencer à avaler le garçon.

_J'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit mon ennemi que j'écrasais sous ma botte, Nagini…_

**Je sais… A chaque fois que tu tue un adolescent tu le dis, un jour cela arrivera, mon beau parleur de serpent.**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au manoir Malfoy après ces deux jours de tuerie… Camille se sentit incroyablement lasse et fatiguée. La jeune fille avait le bras cassé à cause d'une confrontation avec un Auror.

_Vivement le jour où le maître régnera… Cela devient fatiguant de ce cacher alors que nous sommes supérieurs aux autres…_

Alors qu'elle se promenait dans les riches couloirs de la famille Malfoy, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était jamais venue dans cette partie du château.

« - c'est le couloir interdit, dit une voix derrière elle qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Guillaume.

-Pourquoi est-il interdit ?

-C'est là que dors Mme Malfoy, personne n'avait le droit de la voir.

-Elle est morte ?

-Non. Mais depuis qu'on est revenu de la chasse aux hybrides, elle peut sortir de sa chambre et parler avec les mangemorts.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Personne ne sait, à part son mari certainement. On dit aussi que Dame Bellatrix et Sir Snape connaissent la raison. »

Le personnage de Lucius Malfoy intrigué beaucoup Camille car il ressemblait beaucoup au Lord Noir, avant elle ne savait pas que celui qui héberger les mangemorts avait une femme.

« - Dame Narcissa n'est autre que la sœur de Dame Bellatrix.

-Vraiment ? Tu as déjà vu Dame Malfoy ?

-Non, mais j'ai déjà vu de loin le fils de Sir Lucius et Dame Narcissa. Il est plus jeune que toi. On dit aussi que Dame Narcissa est d'une grande beauté.

-Elle doit ressembler à sa sœur…

-Pas du tout, dit une voix de femme derrière eux.

* * *

J'ai commencé à écouter leur conversation, mais je suis intervenue car il est quand même tard et j'aimerais pouvoir aller me changer et me coucher sans savoir qu'il y a deux mangemorts qui parle de moi dans le couloir à côté de ma chambre.

J'étais vêtue d'une robe de soie rouge, un cordon dorer cintrait ma taille. Un collier d'or et de diamant au cou, des boucles d'oreilles assorties et mes cheveux coiffaient en anglaise.

« - je suis Narcissa Malfoy, qui êtes vous ?

-Camille Wind

-Guillaume Roland.

* * *

_Je n'ai pas sentie sa présence avant qu'elle ne parle! Elle est d'une telle classe ! Dame Bellatrix aussi a de la classe mais c'est encore différent. Chez Dame Narcissa on sent toute la noblesse du sang. Elle est tellement belle ! J'aimerais tant lui ressembler plus tard !_ pensa la jeune fille.

_Alors ce que l'on dit est vrai. Dame Malfoy est vraiment une beauté malgré son âge. Sir Lucius en a de la chance… _pensa Guillaume

« - je vous prierai de partir de cette aile du château, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Mon mari risque de ne pas tardez. Si vous voulez vous promener, aller dans le jardin.

-Bien sur, Dame Malfoy. » Dit Camille.

* * *

Les vacances d'Halloween se déroulaient calmement à Poudlard. Sauf peut-être pour Harry, qui se consacrait entièrement à son entraînement avec le directeur.

Le contraste entre l'école des sorciers et la demeure des Malfoys résidait dans le faite que chez les mangemorts, c'était l'effervescence.

En effet, Lord Voldemort était furieux. Et pour cause, il ne trouvait pas la taupe. Alors, il passait ses nerfs sur ses sbires. C'était aussi du au fait que Harry Potter soit encore vivant. Ce qu'il aimerait que ce gamin soit mort.

Il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque en pestant intérieurement contre ce maudit gosse.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle d'études, il remarqua tout de suite Bellatrix et MacNair qui s'agitait autour d'une femme blonde. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque le Lord Noir entra.

« - My Lord ! » Dirent les deux mangemorts en ce prosternant à ces pieds.

Il leur répondit par un hochement de tête. Ceux-ci ce relevèrent.

« - Mon seigneur, je vous présente Narcissa Malfoy, ma sœur. Déclara Bellatrix.

-Enchanté Dame, répondit le-dite seigneur.

-Moi de même, Sir. » Répondit Narcissa.

Le Lord se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque, tandis que les deux mangemorts continuaient de tourner autour de la femme en lui présentant des livres douteux. D'une oreille distraite, il entendis leur conversation durant toute l'heure où il lisait des livres de magie noire.

« - tu veux lire celui-là ? C'est une histoire d'amour entre un frère et une sœur.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ! Ça reviendrait à m'imaginer avec toi !

-Tu veux pas lire celui-ci non-plus ?

-Dans tes rêves ! Je n'ai rien compris à l'histoire et en plus ça parle de moldus !

-Prend celui-là alors ?

-…

-C'est le petit chaperon rouge révisé de façon méchante.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, vu le résumé qu'il y a au dos du livre ! Franchement le petit chaperon rouge en sorcière noir et blanche-neige qui tue tout ce qu'elle aime, c'est du n'importe quoi !

-T'en pense quoi ?

-Silence je lis… »

* * *

Les vacances étaient terminées, les papiers concernant son entré à Dumstram étaient terminés. Draco se tenait devant une immense bâtisse respirant la magie noire. D'un air hautain, il entra alors que les grandes portes s'ouvrirent.

_Je vais enfin avoir l'enseignement que je mérite._

Les portes se refermèrent derrière le jeune homme. Les ténèbres se refermaient sur Draco Malfoy, c'est indéniable.

Il était trop tard pour le rattraper…

* * *

Narcissa discutait tranquillement avec Harry dans une salle secrète de Poudlard. Il faisait nuit, comme d'habitude le jeune homme dormait très peu et donc il avait décidé de tenir compagnie à la femme puisqu'elle aussi dormait rarement. Elle faisait beaucoup de cauchemar au sujet de son mari, elle avait peur qu'il apprenne le poteau rose, elle angoissait pour ainsi dire.

« - ce n'est pas trop fatiguant de vivre avec les mangemorts ?

-Ça va. Il suffit juste de savoir les remettre à leur place. C'est plus dur parce que je suis une femme. Mais généralement il suffit d'un sort bien morbide pour qu'ils s'arrêtent de tenir tête. »

* * *

« - Narcissa, il faut que l'on parle.

-Comme tu veux Bella. Au sujet de quoi ?

-Toi.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai compris, enfin MacNair et moi avons compris. Tu n'es pas malade hein ? Tu ne risque pas de devenir légume ? C'est faux hein ? Tu fais juste semblant parce que tu ne veux pas que Lucius te frappe ? Dis-le !

-Oui… je fais cela, pour lui faire mal… pour faire du mal à la famille Malfoy…

-En faites, tu te fiches pas mal de l'honneur, du moment que tu n'as pas mal. Vrai ?

-Oui, je cherche à me venger de Lucius. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment, mais je sais qu'en simulant cette maladie ça à commencer.

-Prend un amant puisque c'est de cela dont il a le plus peur, dit ma sœur.

-Ou pire fais le avec une femme, ajouta MacNair.

-Mais pour qui me prenait vous ! Je ne m'abaisse pas à cela !

-Ma sœur n'est pas lesbienne MacNair ! Tu dis ça comme si c'était naturel ou pire tu t'imaginais qu'elle faisait des choses avec moi ! Cria Bellatrix.

-Je n'ai jamais dis qu'elle devait faire un inceste avec toi, ma parole ta la tête complètement retourné ! S'écria l'homme.

-Bellatrix ne me dit pas que tu penses ce genre de chose ? S'indigna Narcissa.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Jamais je n'aurais fait des choses avec toi ! C'est trop immonde ! Entre sœur ! Je suis peut-être cinglé mais pas à ce point.

-N'empêche c'est quand même sortie de ta bouche !

-Je suis trop pourri avec les yaoi et les yuri que je lis mais !

-Bon je m'en fiche. Revenons à mon potentiel amant…

-On te donne toute la liste des novices si tu veux, ça le fera rager si c'est un inexpérimenté qui te prend.

-Je vais y réfléchir… »

_Sérieusement, Bellatrix me fait peur parfois._

_Mais j'ai encore plus la trouille quand je suis dans la même salle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Je suis dans un petit salon, assise. Je prends le thé avec la jeune Camille. Elle voulait que je lui apprenne à être classe comme moi je le suis. Mais la conversation à vite dériver…. Nous voilà donc à un point particulier. Si cela tourne mal, je devrais lui lancer un sort d'oubliette.

« - certains moldus doivent mourir, d'autres non…

-Comment cela Madame ?

-Certains haïssent la magie, tandis que d'autre son fasciner. A ton avis, pourquoi les sang-de-bourbe vont à Poudlard et ont toujours un contact avec leurs parents ? Parce que ceci, ne déteste pas la magie.

-Vous n'êtes pas pour le Lord alors.

-Disons que je suis neutre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je tuerai un bébé moldus, ni un bébé centaure alors qu'ils ne m'ont rien fait. Sérieusement, te vois tu tuant quelqu'un qui ne ta rien fait ?

_-Je l'ai déjà fait…ce n'est que maintenant, que je me rends compte que cela me dégoûte…_Ce n'est pas moi qui voulais devenir mangemort, mes parents m'ont forcé…. Je…Que dois-je faire ? Je risque de mourir…

-Alors bats-toi, dans l'ombre ou devant tout le monde, bats-toi pour ce que tu crois… »

* * *

Albus Dumbledore souriait, il y avait un nouvel espion à sa solde. Certes la jeune personne n'était pas dans les hauts rangs mangemorts et donc n'avait pas beaucoup d'information mais tout de même, c'était quand même une sang-pur… Comme quoi tout n'était pas perdu.

« - une bonne nouvelle, dit MacGonagal.

-Oui… Un membre de plus dans nos rangs. »

* * *

Et le temps passa… Nous étions en Décembre. Narcissa et Lucius se préparait pour une rencontre parent-professeur à Dumstram. Draco n'avait rien fait de mal, certes. Mais l'école organisait régulièrement des rencontres pour discuter avec tout les parents.

Ainsi, Narcissa vêtue d'une robe de velours noir et d'un manteau de la même couleur, ainsi que de bottes en cuir de dragon et d'un collier d'or et d'émeraude avec les bracelets assorties ; et Lucius transplanèrent devant l'école.

Lorsqu'ils les virent avant de transplané, Camille et Séverus pensèrent la même chose : _Lequel est le plus serpentard des deux ? La femme ou l'homme ? Certainement la femme. Puisqu'elle dupe tout le monde…._

Ils apparurent devant l'immense bâtisse, et comme pour leur fils, les portes se refermèrent derrière eux dans un grincement sinistre.

Ils marchèrent dignement. Un homme les accueillit.

« - Madame Monsieur, je suis Mr Petrovkale professeur principale de Mr Malfoy votre fils, j'enseigne les sortilèges maléfiques dit l'homme dans son accent.

-bonjour monsieur, dit Lucius en luis serrant la main.

-Madame, fît l'homme en lui faisant un baise-main tout en lui jetant un regard de convoitise qui n'échappa pas à Lucius.

-Monsieur Petrovka, répondit Narcissa.

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, nous pourrons parler plus aisément. »

L'homme s'assit derrière son bureau, les deux autres personnes s'assirent dans deux sièges de velours vert foncé.

« - Draco ne participe pas à l'entretien ? demanda la femme.

-Non, mais vous pourrez le voir après.

-Bien alors commençons et j'espère que ce ne sera pas très long, dit Lucius.

-Pour un élève venant de Poudlard, votre fils a un excellent niveau, il fait partie des bons élèves.

-Mais ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Narcissa.

-Il se prend pour un roi, ce qui fait qu'il a beaucoup d'ennemi dans l'école. Il est seul contre tous.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de lui.

-Le problème, c'est que nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard ici. Votre fils détourne certain élève du besoin d'apprendre au profit des blagues douteuses. Ce n'est pas bon du tout. »

* * *

« DRACO MALFOY !!!!!!!!!! »

Ceci était le cri de Lucius Malfoy dans les couloirs de Dumstram après avoir assister à la réunion parent-professeur.

La personne appelé sortit sa tête derrière une porte.

« - oui, père ?

-GAMIN !!!! COMMENT OSES-TU DETOURNER DES ELEVES DE L'ENSEIGNEMENT AU PROFIT DE LA BLAGUE ????? TU MERITES LA PIRE CORRECTION DE TA VIE !!! TU N'ES PAS A POUDLARD !!! TU ES A DUMSTRAM !!!! ICI TU BOSSES C'EST CLAIR !!!!!

-Lucius, mon cher époux. Quand comprendrez-vous que ce n'est pas en criant mais en humiliant votre fils devant tout le monde qu'il obéira. Et pour humilier un jeune homme de cet âge, rien ne vaut mieux qu'une gifle de la part de sa mère devant tout le monde.

-Narcissa… nous avons notre honneur.

-Notre enfant ne fait pas partie des meilleurs élèves, il doit être le meilleur, nous devons le pousser par tout les moyens. »

La discussion se termina par cette phrase et Madame Narcissa Malfoy gifla fortement avec sa main droite le visage de son fils.

« - plus jamais, je ne vous décevrai… »

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, Draco Malfoy les adressa plus à sa mère qu'a son père. Car elle frappait fort, sa mère…

_Mais pourquoi donc a t-elle été enfermé ?_

« - je l'espère fortement mon fils… de tout mon cœur. » dit Narcissa.

« - il en va de même pour moi » dit Lucius.

* * *

Et le temps passa encore…

Encore une fois il faisait nuit, ils parlèrent longuement. Décembre était passé, Janvier, Février et Mars aussi. Nous étions en Avril.

Dans la salle sur demande, c'est avec étonnement que pour la première fois, leurs lèvres s'unirent pour former un tendre baiser. C'était chaste, doux, magnifique même si c'était peu.

Tout les deux à ce moment furent irrémédiablement heureux de savoir que l'autre partagé ses sentiments.

Et c'est dans ce moment fort délicieux que Narcissa Malfoy enlaça Harry James Potter.

A suivre…

Je remercie fortement Akarisnape qui n'est autre que ma soeur jumelle pour m'avoir aider à trouver l'inspiration lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre.

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons comment Narcissa et Harry sont venus à s'embrasser.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.


	7. le cinglé, la folle et le bourreau

**Le narcisse et la foudre…**

**Chapitre 7 : Le cinglé, la folle et le bourreau.**

Ce baiser, je m'en souviendrais toujours. Nous étions en train de discuter lorsque nos lèvres se sont jointes. Enfin, il faut dire…. On s'y attendait un peu tout les deux. On c'était rapproché au fil des mois, cette nuit-là, elle m'avait raconté un cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire :

**Flash-back**

« - je me trouvais au Manoir Malfoy…. Et…. Bellatrix…. »

à ce nom, mes poings se crispèrent….

« - je tiens beaucoup à ma sœur, et… il y avait du sang partout… Bellatrix gisait par terre, dans son sang…. Atrocement mutilé, presque méconnaissable….

-ne vous arrêtez pas, je veux savoir. Ne dis-t-on pas qu'un mauvais rêve ne se réalise pas quand on le raconte à quelqu'un ?

-peut-être… Il y avait Lucius en face de moi, l'air impassible et Draco aussi et Tu-Sais-Qui. Il avait un sourire tellement malsain, presque démoniaque…. Je sais que pour toi cela peut être dur à comprendre mais… j'aime ma sœur, c'est ma seul vrai famille en quelque sorte. On s'aime toute les deux, elle me soutiens quand ça va mal et là….

-Oui ?

-Elle était tellement blanche, blanche sur un fond rouge…. Et Lucius a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert, qu'il avait fait ça pour me briser encore, et que Tu-Sais-Qui avait accepté de l'aider dans sa quête de me faire mal en utilisant la legilimencie sur moi pour me montrer en boucle la scène pendant des heures et des heures….

-C'est immonde…

-Et Draco a dit quelque chose d'horrible comme quoi les femmes ne sont que des objets alors…. Je l'ai tué et là…. Tu-Sais-Qui a fait l'amour au cadavre de Bella et de Draco…

-Comment vous pouvez rêver de chose aussi… a mon avis c'est à cause des livres que vous passe votre sœur.

-Ah…. En effet, je devrai arrêter de lire des choses aussi immonde…. Je me demande si Bella fait ce genre de rêve… est-ce que je deviens à peu près comme elle ?

-Non, vous êtes beaucoup trop gentille avec moi pour être comme elle….

-Certainement…. C'est sur…. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu as une place importante dans mon cœur….

-Vous aussi, vous avez une place importante dans mon cœur. »

Je fus pris d'un élan de passion pour elle que je ne sus contenir. Cela faisait des mois que je me retenais de l'embrasser mais finalement je l'ai fait. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrassa le plus simplement du monde.

« - nous ne devrions pas faire ça, dit-elle.

-je sais, répondis-je.

-Je suis vieille, je suis mariée, déclara-t-elle.

-Pour moi, vous êtes tout ce que je désire, la femme que je veux à mes côtés, peu importe votre âge. Votre physique à peu d'importance pour moi enfin si un peu mais je veux dire, je vous aime parce que je vous trouve profondément humaine. Peu importe si vous vieillissez. J'ai envie de vous protéger, de vous garder prés de moi pour que vous ne souffriez pas. Que votre cœur m'appartienne…

-Harry…. Nous ne risquons pas de survivre à la guerre. Et…. Lucius, Draco, Bellatrix…. Il y a eux aussi, ainsi que Tu-Sais-Qui….

-Au diable la guerre, nous nous battrons pour défendre nos idéaux, nous vaincrons par la force de notre amour et nous y survivrons pour faire régner la paix, pour reconstruire et pour montrer notre amour au grand jour…

-Que veux-tu Harry ?

-Je veux que vous me déclarer votre flamme car je sais que vous m'aimez mais je veux vous entendre le dire, je veux votre amour, être sur d'être le seul et unique à votre cœur. Bien sur nous devons nous cacher, et alors ? Nous savons tout les deux que plus tard quand tout cela sera fini, nous serons devant le monde entier et nous montrerons notre amour.

-Harry, je…

-Si je suis si optimiste c'est grâce à vous. Depuis que vous êtes entrer dans ma vie, que vous me parlez, que vous me consolez, bref… que vous êtes là pour moi, je me sens mieux beaucoup mieux. Avant je sombrais, j'avais peur, je me sentais faible car beaucoup de gens mourraient mais… ce sera bientôt fini, je vaincrai Voldemort, et à ce moment là, je me sentirai triste d'avoir tuer quelqu'un mais heureux quand même car je pourrai vous aimer au grand jour….

-Je t'aime Harry, de tout mon cœur. C'est d'accord, je survivrai et je vaincrai moi aussi pour que tout les deux devant la terre entière nous puissions nous aimer. »

Fin du Flash-back

Bien sur, nous n'avons pas fait l'amour. C'était trop tôt, pas des le premier soir. Surtout avec elle. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je la brise. Narcissa c'est une fleur, il faut la cueillir au bon moment….

* * *

« - Père ?

-oui ?

-est-ce que vous aimez mère ?

-bien sur que non. Un Malfoy n'aime pas.

-Alors pourquoi elle et pas une autre ?

-Parce que les autres la voulait, tout simplement. Un Malfoy se doit d'obtenir tout ce que les autres veulent. Elle est belle, c'est sur. Je le reconnais. Je voulais que sa beauté se transmette dans la génération Malfoy. A croire qu'elle ne sert que de figure, puisque tu n'as rien d'elle.

-Vous auriez préférer que je lui ressemble ?

-Tu veux ressembler à une fille ?

-Bien sur que non ! Mais avoir des choses d'elle ? Vous auriez préférer ?

-Ses cheveux, ils sont comme de l'or… j'aurais voulus que tu es au moins ses cheveux.

_**

* * *

**_

Les articles du mangemort. 

_**A votre avis qui est la taupe dans nos rang ? Envoyez vos votes à Bellatrix !**_

_**Les photos magiques et monstrueuses de la tuerie de Pâques disponible dans le petit salon n°2, du couloir n°44 de l'étage n°8 de la partie droite de l'aile Ouest.**_

_**De même que les objets trouvés durant l'attaque feront l'objet d'une vente aux enchères dans 6 jours.**_

_**Les esclaves moldus seront en vente demain.**_

_**Des sex-toys sont disponibles dans les cachots, de même que des prostitués.**_

_**Le seigneur des Ténèbres donne la permission pour que vous libérez vos pulsions sexuels sur le prisonnier n°3 de la cellule n°6 des cachots de l'aile ouest de même que sur TOUT les prisonniers de l'aile Nord-Ouest.**_

_**Il est formellement interdit de toucher, de regarder, de parler et d'ordonner quelque chose au prisonnier du cachot 3 juste à côté des appartements du Lord car il est la propriété exclusive du Maître. Apparemment il aurait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts….C'est 3 gallions pour entendre ses cris.**_

_**Nous vous rappelons que Séverus est maître des potions donc il sait faire des aphrodisiaques….**_

_**Vous êtes accro à quelque chose ? Allez dans le labo désinfecté n°2, Rodolphus peut vous fournir en n'importe qu'elle drogue…. Du moment que vous avez de l'argent.**_

_**Rubrique potin.**_

_**On raconte que l'elfe de maison Kitchi ( qui s'occupe des desserts des mangemorts de second ordre) touille la farine et les œufs avec son nez.**_

_**Au mangemorts qui ont notre âge, vous vous souvenez de la tournante avec la française ? C'est MacNair qui l'a tué car elle était tombé enceinte et elle avait tué le mioche !**_(voir chap 3 du Narcisse et la Foudre)

_**6 prisonniers sont morts….**_

_**On dit que le mangemort dont l'immatriculation est X854XY6 aurait jouie lorsque Severus Snape s'est fait torturé par notre Seigneur la semaine dernière. Non pas parce qu'il n'aime pas Snape mais parce qu'il en est amoureux avec des envies sado-maso.**_

_**Les femmes des mangemorts X582459X et X6935610 font des choses pas catholiques ensembles car leurs maris sont impuissants.**_

_**Guillaume en pince pour Camille.**_

_**Camille ne l'aime pas.**_

_**Quand est-ce que Narcissa Malfoy va-t-elle prendre un amant pour se venger de l'enfermement que son mari lui à imposer ? Ou bien préfèreras-t-elle le torturé à coup de doloris ?**_

_**Avec toute notre sympathie….**_

_**Avec tout notre humour….**_

_**Avec toute notre monstruosité….**_

_**Bellatrix et MacNair, favoris et informateur.**_

Je regarde l'affiche que ces deux zigotos ont placardé à l'entrée de la salle de réunion l'air indigné de la bêtise de ma sœur et son ami. Ce sont de vrai… monstre. Les deux mangemorts avaient décrété que les serviteurs du Lord n'étaient pas trop au courant des petites choses qui font du QG un lieu ultra cool. Alors ils menaient l'enquête sur tout est n'importe quoi. Ils ne se gênaient pas pour donner le n° d'identification d'un mangemort répertorier dans le grand répertoire du QG. Le Manoir Malfoy devenaient vraiment un lieu de débauche. Et le Lord de plus en plus cinglé et obsédé par Harry. Narcissa en eu un frisson de dégoût.

« - Y'EN A MARRE !!!! JE NE FERAIS PAS D'APHRODISIAQUE!!!!!!!"

ça c'était Snape qui subissait les demandes en potions des débutants.

« - ET C'EST QUI CELUI QUI A DES ENVIES SADO-MASO !!!!! »

Tien, Séverus prend au sérieux les ragots maintenant ?

* * *

En colère, le maître des potions se dirigea vers la salle des registres. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement. Et tel un démon venu des enfers, il se rua sur le précieux ouvrage où était écrit le nom des mangemorts et leur numéro d'identification.

A sa suite, Narcissa et tout les favoris de Lord Voldemort. Ils voulaient tous sans exeption assisté au carnage.

Tout à coup, l'homme ouvrit le livre, un nuage de poussière s'envola du vieux grimoire comme pour se venger de se faire ainsi traiter avec peu de délicatesse. Séverus toussa bruyamment. De ses yeux il parcoura les pages alors que de sa main il les tournait, et enfin d'un doigt rageur qu'il posa sur des nombres codés, il s'écria :

« - X854XY6 !!!! je te tiens….

-alors qui est-ce ? demanda Lucius impatient.

-MacNair, il est dans ton équipe…, dit le maître des potions.

-Qui est-ce ? Christophe ? demanda le bourreau.

-Non. C'est un mangemort de 2nd ordre que tu pensais faire passer favori bientôt….

-Non…. Pas Hector Wermer (voir chapitre 4 de Narcisse et la Foudre)

-Et si, et je compte bien lui montrer ma pensée sur cela, déclara Séverus.

-Tu vas sortir avec lui ? demanda Bellatrix.

-KYAAA !!!! du yaoi, s'écrièrent Narcissa, Bellatrix et MacNair.

-Bien sur que…. NON !!!! Jamais ! Je préfère les filles !

-Du genre ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas! »

Sur cette phrase, le maître des potions partit de la salle.

« OU EST HECTOR WERMER !!!!! »

« - ah Séverus, c'est donc cette personne qui aime te voir souffrir » dit Lord Voldemort en arrivant dans le couloir.

« - My Lord ! » dit l'homme en noir en se prosternant. Les autres favoris l'imitèrent, Narcissa dans sa robe de soie verte foncé fît de même. Ses bijoux tintèrent.

« - Cette histoire m'intrigue beaucoup, tout comme le fait qu'il y ai un trafic de drogue. Je comprend mieux pourquoi mes mangemorts n'ont plus beaucoup de neurone. Oh Bellatrix ! Jolies les photos, tout ce sang, cette violence représenté ! Magnifique ! dit le Lord Noir.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie Monseigneur, dit la femme que tout le monde qualifiait de dérangé.

-Dame Malfoy, n'êtes vous pas trop dérangé du faite qu'il y ait autant d'agitation dans le Manoir, cela doit changer de votre chambre, fît le meurtrier des Potters.

-Oh oui, cela me change beaucoup. J'en suis toute retournée, ironisa-t-elle.

-Bien, allons à la salle de réunion, j'y appellerais Wermer. » dit le Lord.

* * *

Loin du Manoir, à l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, celui que tout le monde appelait le Survivant regardait attentivement ce que Narcissa lui avait envoyé. Elle s'adressait à lui comme si il était une fille du nom de Jade, c'était pour éviter la découverte de l'espionne.

_Ma chère Jade, _

_C'est un prospectus qui est apparue. Evidement cela à été fait par Bella et le bourreau. Tu vas être surpris par ce que tu vas découvrir…_

En effet, Harry en a été très surpris. Il relut encore une fois les mots qui le marquèrent le plus sur le prospectus :

_**« la propriété exclusive du Maître. Apparemment il aurait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts… »**_

Voldemort était de plus en plus maléfique au point de prendre des gars qui lui ressemble pour objet sexuel se dit l'adolescent. Il vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

_J'ai peur pour toi, Jade. Ta santé est en péril, le mal te guette promptement._

_La personne qui vénérait hargneusement le maître des potions n' était autre qu'un 2__nd__ Titre. Il c'est pris des doloris, mais lorsqu'il a commencé à crier « OH OUI ! ENCORE ! MON MAITRE !!! » Sev était malaisé !!! Alors le grand manitou a dit d'emmener le 2__nd__ titre dans ses appartements. Ils ont fait une séance de sado-maso ensemble. Le pauvre jouvenceau a trépassé, il n'a pas réussit à tenir. On raconte qu'il est mort en souriant._

_Ici, tout ce passe bizarrement. Je vais devenir déraisonnable._

_Mais, le vent ôte ma caresse avenante et la pose sur ta personne malade._

_Affectueusement,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Sur les derniers termes de la femme, l'adolescent sourit de bonheur. C'était indéniable, ils s'aimaient d'une douce passion.

* * *

A Dumstram, Draco Malfoy s'allongea sur son lit. Il avait une blessure au bras gauche que l'infirmière avait fait cicatriser. Il l'avait reçu lors d'un duel ce matin. Heureusement qu'il avait gagné où son père et sa mère le tuerait.

« - pfff…. Ça fera le 3éme cette semaine…

-Peruv veut te voir dans les serres dans 1h

-Il me veut quoi ?

-Certains disent qu'il veut ta mort, d'autres disent qu'il veut te violer.

* * *

Partie bonus du chapitre 7 : la vente aux enchères ou les objets douteux.

Nombreux furent les mangemorts à ce déplacer pour la vente aux enchères. La recette obtenue devrait revenir à 50 pourcent au Malfoy (parce qu'ils logeaient tout le monde), 20 pourcent à Bellatrix et MacNair, le reste à Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci n'était pas présent, trop occupé avec son nouveau prisonnier personnel ( le précédent est mort de fatigue, de faim, de soif, de douleur)

C'était MacNair qui animait la réunion. Bellatrix apportait les objets.

« - 1er lot : la collection complète Victor Hugo ! on commence 58 gallions ! » cria MacNair.

Bellatrix apporta une pile de livre.

« - c'est un auteur sorcier oublié ? demanda Guillaume.

-oui, il devait avoir vécu il y a longtemps. Ses livres doivent valoir une petite fortune, dit un de ses ami.

-350 !

-350 au petit mangemort !

-500 !

-500 au beau brun à ma gauche.

-650 !

-800 !

-3000 !

-3000 à monsieur Tinki ! 3000 une fois ! 3000 deux fois ! 3000 trois fois ! Accorder à 3000 gallions ! cria MacNair.

-1500 gallions pour nous, c'est un bon début, dit Lucius.

-2éme lot : une collection de tasse à l'effigie de la princesse Diana, on commence 40 gallions, s'écria MacNair.

-200 !

-350 !

-400 !

-400 gallions accorder à Goyle ! s'écria le mangemort.

-3éme lot : des napperons en dentelles venant de Bruges, on commence 600 gallions !

-8000 !

-10000 !

-2500000 !

-3000000 !

-4000000 ! GRRRR !!!!

-5000000 !

-ils se battent pour des naperons, soupira Narcissa.

-Ils viennent de Bruges tout de même, ce n'est pas rien. Mais je reconnais que là c'est beaucoup pour si peu, répondit Séverus.

-5000000 accorder à Yaxley !

-4éme lot : une épée en bois… »

30 minutes plus tard….

« - 15éme lot : le crâne du démon dont le nom est imprononçable, 500 gallions.

-1000 !

-10000 et 1 mornille !

-55555 et 5 mornille !

1h plus tard… toujours le même objet…

-222222222222 et 2 mornilles !

-TU FAIS CHIER !!!

-JE LA VEUX !!!

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

-DOLORIS !!!!

-Comme ceux qui ont proposé les prix sont morts, on revient à 500 gallions pour la 3éme fois…déclara le bourreau.

-Je crois que ce crâne à d'excellente propriété pour tes potions Séverus, dit Lucius.

-Ah bon ? dit le maître des potions.

-Tout ce qui pouvait t'empêcher de le prendre son mort, et ceux qui peuvent s'opposer à toi au niveau prix maintenant ne vont jamais s'attirer ta colère, déclara l'hôte.

-500 gallions et 1 mornille, dit Séverus.

BLANC TOTAL

-Accorder, dit MacNair.

-16éme lot : une photo d'Harry Potter nu….

-Beurk, firent les mangemorts.

-Qui a pris cette photo ?

-C'était dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, un fan la pris en cachette.

-A 5…, commença MacNair

-A MOI!!!!!!!! Cria le Lord Noir en entrant dans la salle tel un démon maléfique.

Un air glaciale s'empara de la salle.

-accorder au maître à 0 gallions 0 noise et 0 Mornillle. »

-Oh mon Harry ! Tu seras prêt de mon lit, dit le Lord en embrassant et serrant la photo contre lui tout en s'éloignant de la salle…

-Ça devient de pire en pire cette obsession…., murmura Narcissa.

Fin du chapitre 7.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus.


	8. le poison

**Le Narcisse et la Foudre.**

Cette fic commence vraiment à devenir un délire total. Au départ, elle était censée être sérieuse mais… depuis que j'ai introduit l'univers des mangemorts c'est du n'importe quoi. Surtout avec Bella et MacNair. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Je fais faire en sorte que ce chapitre soit essentiellement porté sur Harry et Cissa. Et qu'il soit plus triste aussi. **Donc, ce chapitre ne sera pas drôle à écrire pour moi et pas drôle à lire pour vous….**

Bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 8: Le poison de la vie.**

Camille suivait les indications du professeur Snape pour une potion. Celui-ci ne pouvait là réaliser car lors d'une colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses mains avaient étés touchés. Il était dans l'incapacité total de s'en servir pendant 2 semaines. Et donc, c'était Camille qui s'en chargeait. Sous l'œil attentif du maître des potions, elle avait terminé les potions que Pomfresh avait demandées, ainsi que celle contre le cholestérol du professeur Dumbledore et les anti-ride de Minerva. Il ne lui restait plus que les poisons que Lord Voldemort avait demandés. Enfin, plutôt les échantillons de poison que Snape devait crées lui-même et que les mangemorts devaient essayer sur les prisonniers.

« - essayons avec de la poudre d'irdi, dit le professeur.

-Après l'eau ou le venin de marnituy ?

-Le venin. »

Concentrer à leur tâche, ils observèrent la potion devenir grise puis bouillir et les volutes de fumées devinrent rose.

« - gris et rose ?

-C'est étrange. Je me demande qu'elles en seront les effets.

-Nous verrons ce que les mangemorts en diront. Dit-il.

-Vous penser quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda-t-elle tout en collant une étiquette sur la fiole avec écrit 'essai n°7'.

-Je pense oui. Nous avons dans cet échantillon tous les poisons de 'type lent' c'est à dire qui mette du temps à secrété la substance toxique. Peut-être que ce sera un poison à retardement ou bien un puissant médicament. Et puis, ce ne sont que des essais. Certains peuvent très bien ne rien faire. Du moment que l'un d'eux tue un prisonnier…. Etant donné que c'est la seule condition que le Seigneur a donnée.

-Si vous échouez que se passera-t-il ?

-Il croira certainement que je cherche à lui nuire…. Alors il m'enverra dans une cellule.

-Mais…. Vous êtes le seul mangemort maître des potions ! Vous êtes précieux pour lui !! En plus vous êtes proche de Dumbledore !

-Vous doutez tant que ça de mes capacités à créer des poisons ?

-Non, je me fais du souci c'est tout. S'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit… avec notre statut d'espion. On est sur de rien, tout peut arriver.

-Cela me fait chaud au cœur que vous vous inquiéter pour moi, dit-il avec ironie.

-Sincèrement, c'est ce que je pense…

-Allons, nous devons apporter ces potions. Le seigneur est de moins en moins patient. »

* * *

« - j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

La voix du directeur de Poudlard raisonna dans son bureau. Les membres de l'ordre étaient tous présent, exceptés Narcissa qui n'avait pu venir et quelques autres personnes qui n'avaient pas le temps libre lorsque le chef du groupe anti-Voldemort les avaient appelés d'urgence.

« - Elle me vient directement de Séverus et de Camille, nous n'avons pu le savoir plus tôt. Cela va faire 2 jours, que Rémus est prisonnier des mangemorts » déclara-t-il avec tristesse.

Les larmes vinrent inonder les joues d'Harry, ainsi que d'Hagrid qui se moucha bruyamment dans un mouchoir à carreaux bleus. Le professeur MacGonagal renifla en murmurant un : « Pauvre homme, il souffre déjà beaucoup avec sa lycanthropie. »

Tandis que Nymphadora Tonk éclata en sanglot. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était amoureuse du loup-garou.

* * *

L'air était froid, les dalles du sol et des murs glacés. Il faisait sombre, lourd. Et les barreaux de sa cellule incassables.

Ses mains étaient maintenues au-dessus de sa tête par de lourde chaîne en plombs. Heureusement pour lui qu'elles n'étaient pas en argent. L'homme couvert de blessures faites par les mangemorts regardait droit devant lui. C'est-à-dire une cellule vide.

Normalement les prisonniers sont par 3 pour une cellule, mais étant donné son statut et sa 'race' le camp ennemi l'avait mis à part.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre. Et une silhouette apparue dans son champ de vision.

Encapuchonnée dans une cape noire, Narcissa s'agenouilla face à lui. Un sentiment d'espoir envahit Rémus.

« - Rémus, si le Lord noir vient te rendre visite. Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. S'il te pose des questions réponds-y. Surtout si c'est sur Harry. »

Un bref moment, il crût qu'elle était du côté de Celui-Dont-on-ne-pas-prononcé-le-nom, mais face au regard interrogateur de l'homme elle reprit :

« - Il fait une fixation obscène sur Harry. Il te demandera certainement ce qu'il aime et n'aime pas. Si tu ne sais pas la réponse, invente-en une. Je vais venir te revoir lorsque j'en aurais le temps, j'analyserais les sortilèges posés sur ta cellule et ainsi je pourrai te délivrer. Bon j'y vais, et n'oublie pas ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. Au sinon, il saura si tu mens. »

Et la femme partit. Laissant l'homme qui espérait que sa délivrance serait proche.

Il n'avait pas la notion du temps dans ce cachot sombre, froid et hostile. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas autorisé à le voir, sauf pour lui donner à manger. Il se demandait si c'était à heure fixe. S'ils n'oubliaient pas de lui donner à manger.

Ce fût longtemps après la visite de la femme, certainement quelques jours, que l'être qu'il ne voulait absolument pas croiser arriva à lui. Lord Voldemort dans toute sa monstruosité.

Habillé d'un vêtement ample de couleur noir dont la capuche se rabattait sur sa tête, d'où les seules choses visibles étaient ses yeux rouges luisant de haine et de méchanceté. A ses pieds, un adolescent brun aux yeux verts, vêtu uniquement d'une chemise blanche lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Il suivait le Seigneur des ténèbres à quatre pattes, et autour de son coup un collier en métal relier par une chaîne également de métal que le Lord tenait fermement dans sa main droite.

Rémus pouvait voir la peur et l'incompréhension dans les yeux de ce jeune moldu.

Le Lord fît apparaître un siège confortable et richement décoré. Il s'assit et regarda Rémus tandis que l'adolescent se coucha craintivement à ses pieds peu sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Alors le loup-garou se rappela de ce que la femme lui avait dît, et prenant un air fatigué, il pencha la tête de façon à ce que son regard se posa sur le sol.

Et la voix de l'être maléfique raisonna dans le cachot :

« - Aime-t-il son statut de survivant ?

-Non, il n'aime pas la célébrité. Il aime le calme, mais il ne souhaite pas non plus être traité comme un chien » murmura d'une voix saccadée et peureuse le loup-garou. Ainsi, il disait la vérité. Mais cela améliorerai certainement le niveau de vie du jeune moldu ainsi que celle d'Harry si celui-ci venait à se faire capturer.

A ces mots, le Lord se raidit et pencha son regard vers l'adolescent. Son poing serra encore plus fort la chaîne.

-Sa couleur préféré ?

-Noir. Pour éviter que l'on s'intéresse à lui.

-Son enfance ?

-Affreuse. Rémus faillit ajouter 'par votre faute'

-Ses notes en cours ?

-Il excelle en DCFM, en Soin des Créature Magique, en Quidditch, en enchantement et en métamorphose. Il est moyen en botanique, en Histoire de la Magie et en divination. C'est une catastrophe ambulante pour les potions.

-Préfère t-il les hommes ou les femmes ?

-Les femmes. Il est encore jeune pour penser à être gay non ? Mais je suis sur qu'il préfère les personnes plus âgées. Après tout, il est plus mature que les adolescent de son âge.

-Chocolat noir ou blanc ?

-Blanc. Au lait aussi. Et ceux aux noisettes également.

-Est-il vierge ?

-Aucune idée. Mais je suppose qu'il est toujours puceau. Il n'a pas le temps de se consacrer à une vie amoureuse avec l'entraînement qu'il reçoit. Et il a peur de s'engager avec quelqu'un car vous risquerez de tuer cette personne pour blesser Harry.

-Dit-il toujours ce qu'il pense ?

-C'est une bombe à retardement. Il garde tout pour lui, mais lorsqu'il y a la goutte qui fait déborder le vase…. Il déballe ses quatre vérités et sa magie fait tout exploser

-Mmmm, je vois. Fît le Lord noir de sa voix de serpent.

L'interrogatoire se termina ainsi, Le Lord partit l'air songeur traînant son esclave à sa suite.

Rémus souffla, cela avait été dur de parler à ce reste d'homme. Il avait eu une peur continuelle lors de l'entretien. Combien d'autres séances devaient-ils encore subir ? Et subira-t-il le sortilège de doloris un autre jour ou bien définitivement l'Avada Kedavra. Et si ses réponses ne convenaient pas aux Lord.

Sa peur s'amplifia. Et cet adolescent allait-il vivre encore longtemps ?

* * *

Camille regardait le maître des potions face à Lord Voldemort. Elle tenait la boîte d'ébène, à l'intérieur les fioles de crystal contenant les nouveaux poisons. Et dans sa sacoche, les parchemins où étaient écris leurs recettes. Le professeur expliquait ses choix pour les divers ingrédients tandis que le Lord l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Dans ces moments-là, il redevenait l'être cruel que tout le monde redoutait. D'après Séverus, le Lord était sujet d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. L'une obsédé sexuellement par Harry Potter, l'autre le véritable maître mais avec une obsession pour le meurtre du survivant. Les deux étaient terrifiantes. Car elles avaient des similitudes troublantes, ainsi que de profondes différences.

« - Que l'on amènes les 7 prisonniers choisit » ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les mangemorts amenèrent 7 moldus. Le Lord voulait d'abord testé sur des êtres non-magique, puis sur les sorciers ennemis. C'était pour savoir quelles potions fonctionnait sur les deux ou bien que sur un et aussi si les effets étaient les mêmes.

A genoux, face à Lord Voldemort, les moldus enchaînaient tremblés de peur. Camille déglutit, elle allait devoir tuer indirectement ces moldus en leur donnant du poison. Elle avait préparer ces choses, sous l'œil de Snape.

Elle s'avança, se prosterna aux cotés du maître des potions, la boîte posait devant elle. La jeune femme l'ouvrit, saisit la première fiole et en fît boire une partie au premier prisonnier. Elle revînt vers la boîte, saisit la deuxième fiole là fît avaler au deuxième prisonnier. Elle répéta ce manège 5 fois. Et les 7 poisons furent ingurgités.

Soudain, le troisième prisonnier se convulsa. Il fût pris de spasmes violant. Des pustules apparurent sur son visage et éclatèrent. Cela n'arrêtaient pas. Le sang finit par couler abondamment de sa figure. Il cria fort, hurla à la mort de venir le cherché au plus vite. Mais la mort ne vînt pas. Il se révéla que le 3e poison était une potion de torture. Après les spasmes et les pustules, vinrent les entailles sur tout le corps puis plus rien. Bellatrix jeta un sort de diagnostic, on apprit que l'homme en plus de cela était devenus stérile.

Ensuite les mains du 5éme cobaye se modifièrent, elles devinrent comme des branches d'arbres, de même que ses pieds et des verrues apparurent sur son visage. Lui aussi, ne mourut pas.

Et alors que personne ne s'y attendait, le 1er prisonnier guérit de toute ses blessures tandis que le 2éme se transforma en cendre.

Et finalement le 7éme se dessécha littéralement. L'on voyait l'eau s'échappait de son corps. Il ne devînt qu'une momie sèche et sans vie. Tandis que le quatrième et le sixième restèrent intact.

Cela faisait donc 2 morts, 5 survivants dont un à une technique de torture, une complète guérison , un autre une potion de transformation et les deux derniers n'ont subit aucun effet.

Camille nota tout dans les moindres détails.

« - félicitation Séverus, tu m'as fait deux morts, siffla d'une voix doucereuse Voldemort.

-je n'en espérais pas tant.

-Tuez les survivants ! ordonna le chef des mangemorts.

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! crièrent des novices chargés du nettoyage de la salle. Ils entraînèrent les corps hors de la pièce.

-Et maintenant sur les sorciers ! » déclara le descendant de Serpentard.

Des opposants aux Lord apparurent, ils étaient enchaînés, affaiblis, terrorisés, incapables de faire une once de magie dans ces conditions. C'était principalement des aurors. Mais il y avait aussi 2 étudiants dont l'un était Victor Krum. Un ami d'Harry Potter depuis le tournoi des 3 sorciers.

Extérieurement Séverus et Camille étaient impassible, intérieurement ils étaient choqués. Deux jeunes vies allaient mourir aujourd'hui. Heureusement, Rémus ne faisait pas parti des cobayes.

Comme pour le moldu n°1, le sorcier n°1 guérit de toutes ses blessures. Mais trop effrayés par Voldemort, il ne tenta rien. Mais il fût abattus sur le champ.

Le sorcier n°2 contrairement à l'autre, se transforma en un œuf de poule. Il fût délicatement déposé sur un coussin vert. L'on verrait ce qu'il en sortirait le moment venus.

Le troisième sorcier cracha sans arrêt du sang, ses cheveux tombèrent. Et ses os se brisèrent. A la fin, ce ne fût qu'une masse inerte et malléable qui restait.

Puis le 4éme et le 5éme s'écroulèrent tandis que le 6éme fondit sur place comme si l'on avait fait couler sur lui de l'acide.

Et Séverus et Camille assistèrent à la mort de Victor Krum, c'était le dernier, le 7éme. Sa magie commença à s'échappait de son corps. D'abord faiblement puis de plus en plus forts. Elle entraînait avec elle, l'eau et tout les éléments servant au corps humains. La magie s'en alla dans l'air, pour y disparaître. Laissant derrière elle, un squelette décalcifié.

« - Parfait ! nous avons donc un médicament sur-puissant, un œuf de poule et 5 poison sur-efficace ! Félicitation Séverus ! Tu recevras ta récompense dans quelques minutes »

* * *

Comme à chaque fois que Séverus et Camille étaient convoqués auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'ordre du phénix se réunissait. Attendant le retour des deux espions.

Ce fût avec surprise, qu'ils virent le maître des potions et la jeune femme, les yeux regardant loin devant eux, s'assoirent machinalement sur les deux fauteuils qui leurs étaient réservés.

« - Séverus ? Camille ? M'entendez-vous ? » demanda le directeur.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise nouvelle. Et déjà, les membres de l'Ordre s'imaginèrent ce que cela pouvait être. Pourvue que ce ne soit pas Rémus qui est mort, se disaient-ils.

« - Nous n'avons pu aller au cachot de Lupin, mais nous savons qu'il est encore en vie…. Souffla le professeur-espion.

-c'était d'une monstruosité… nous avons tuer…., sanglota Camille.

-Racontez-nous, insista Dumbledore.

-Ces potions que nous avions dut faire pour le Lord…. Comment ais-je pu créer des choses aussi horrible…., murmura Snape.

-Le 7éme…

-La 7éme, fût nommé par le Lord lui-même…

-La magie sortait de son corps, emportant l'eau et les particules dont le corps a besoin pour fonctionner. Il ne restait plus qu'un squelette…

-L'hotteur de vie…

-Nous ne savions pas qu'il était un prisonnier ! Un garçon si jeune !

-De qui parlez-vous Mademoiselle ? demanda MacGonagal tout en appréhendant la réponse.

-VICTOR KRUM EST MORT SOUS NOS YEUX PAR MA FAUTE !!! POURQUOI A T IL FALLUT QUE J'INVENTE CETTE POTION !!! » cria Séverus.

C'était la première fois. La première fois que l'impitoyable professeur craquait devant l'ordre au grand complet.

* * *

Il lui sembla que cela faisait des mois que le Lord était passé. Il avait faim et soif. Il se sentait plus énervé aussi, certainement la pleine lune qui approchait. Soudain des bruit de pas.

Les même que la dernière fois…. La femme était de retour. Comme avant elle s'accroupit.

« - Cela vas faire deux semaines que vous êtes-là, et 2 jours que le Lord vous a rendu visite. Dans 3 jours, c'est la pleine lune. Hier, Séverus a du créer des poisons pour le Lord. Heureusement que vous ne faisiez pas partie des cobayes. C'était d'une laideur….

-Et vous avez des nouvelles des autres ?

-Camille est au bord de la dépression. Victor Krum est mort, la magie s'échappant de son corps. Il n'en reste qu'un squelette.

-Et les autres ?

-Tout le monde va bien. D'ailleurs vous devez mourir de faim, je vous ais apporter un morceau de dinde ainsi que des pommes de terres. Mangez, pendant que j'examine votre cellule. »

* * *

Ce soir-là, Harry pleurait. Seul. Dans la salle sur demande.

Et l'unique femme qui arrivait à le consolé, n'était pas là. Elle était parmi les serviteur de son ennemi, certainement en train de discuté avec les femmes-mangemorts autour d'une tasse de thé. Victor Krum, un ami à lui, était mort. Et en plus, Rémus, l'homme qu'il considérait comme son oncle était enfermé chez les mangemorts. Et bientôt, ce serait la pleine lune.

Comment allait-il faire lors de sa transformation. Et s'il était enchaîné ? Que ferait le loup ?

« - Rémus !!!! Je t'en pris ne meurt pas comme Sirius !!!! » criait l'adolescent.

Et le survivant pria de tout son cœur cette nuit-là.

Il voulait…. Il voulait…. Que Narcissa soit là. Où bien qu'elle lui écrive une lettre en s'adressant au si beau nom de Jade. Il voulait que tout ce termine rapidement. Il ne voulait plus attendre. Il désirait…. Cette femme, car sans elle, il n'est plus rien. Il désirait la bataille finale tout de suite, mais au fond il savait qu'il n'était pas encore assez fort. Il demandait à ce que les morts reviennent, que Voldemort n'eusse jamais exister !

Mais au fond, il savait… c'était impossible….

Il voulait avoir une vie normale.

Il désirait qu'un miracle se produise pour qu'il retrouve le sourire, le goût de la vie comme lorsqu'il est avec elle.

Soudain, de grands coups se firent à la porte.

« - HARRY !! HARRY !!! »

C'était Hermione.

« - OUVRE HARRY !!! DUMBLEDORE VEUT TE VOIR !!!! »

Il s'essuya les yeux.

« JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! »

Et cette fois-ci, c'était Ron.

« C'EST QUELQUE CHOSE D'IMPORTANT !!! »

« LORS D'UN DE SES VOYAGES, CHARLIE A TROUVER DES CARNETS !!! C'EST EN HEBREU MAIS DEDANS, LE VOILE DE LA MORT EST DECRIT !!! C'EST LE CREATEUR DU VOILE !!!! ON VA PEUT-ETRE POUVOIR LIBERER SIRIUS !!!! »

_

* * *

_

Ma chère mère, 

_Je ne sais pas ce que les garçons de Dumstram ont, mais ce sont tous des animaux. Ils n'ont aucune tenu ! Toujours à ce regardait en chien de faïence, ou bien se battre. Ou encore, soulagé leurs pulsions sexuelles._

_Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous, de parler de ces choses dans une lettre. J'avoue cela est indigne d'un Malfoy. Mais j'ai besoin de vos conseils._

_Il semblerait que je sois sujet à toutes les convoitises. Le premier qui me tue ou me fais l'amour gagne. _

_Encore la semaine dernière, j'ai du me battre pour préserver ma vertu. Je sais que je suis beau mais là… cela va trop loin. En plus, entre garçon._

_Ne le dîtes pas à père, je vous en prie. Il penserait que je n'arrive pas à imposer ma loi comme tout bon Malfoy. Mais lui, il n'est pas allez à Dumstram, il ne sait pas ce que c'est._

_A part cela, mes notes progressent. _

_Sincèrement._

_Draco Malfoy._

Narcissa soupira. Son fils était-il vraiment puceau ? Cela l'étonnait. Elle pensait que Draco à Poudlard avait profité de la plupart des filles de Poudlard. Mais bon, en tant que sang pur, cela ne doit pas ce dire non ? Surtout à une mère fragile et délicate.

La femme sourit, son emprise sur son fils c'était accrue depuis la gifle devant les autres élèves. Son père ne devait pas être au courant ? Aucun problème. Ces confidences, serait les seules choses qu'elle partagerait avec l'adolescent. Mais néanmoins, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre au petit blond.

Elle se décida quand même à écrire.

_Draco,_

_Le faites que ces garçons n'ont aucune tenu prouve que vous n'êtes pas de la même caste. _

_Cependant, tu leur es supérieur. Montre-le. Manipule-les. Utilise tout tes atouts. S'il te baise les pieds, ce seront certainement de très bon serviteur. _

_Montre-toi intéressé, puis garde près de toi les personnes qui sont puissantes ou qui pourront te servir plus tard. _

_Il faut, que tu devienne le Prince de Dumstram._

_Tu es déjà adulé. Fais-toi en même tant craindre._

_Tu dois être fort, le meilleur dans toutes les matières._

_Je pose sur toi mon regard de mère._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

La femme souffla. Que pouvait-elle dire d'autres ? Elle s'en voulait de donné des astuces à Draco pour devenir plus fort. Mais elle devait le faire pour ne pas attirer de soupçons, déjà que Bella et MacNair sont au courant qu'elle n'est pas folle…

Si seulement la vie était facile et douce, comme lorsqu'elle était au côté d'Harry.

* * *

C'était sans peine, que Séverus donna sa récompense à un mendiant. Le professeur ne voulait pas des 500 gallions que le Lord lui avait donné, c'était de l'argent sale. De l'or qui puait la mort. Le directeur des Serpentard se dirigeait d'un pas lent, presque triste vers l'école de Sorcellerie. La guerre commencait à lui peser. Et tandis que le pauvre sorcier, se dirigea vers en sautillant vers un magasin de nourriture pour enfin manger à sa faim, Séverus Snape enlacait gauchement Camille. Lui si peu habitué au contact humain, essayait par dessus-tout à faire retrouver le sourire à la jeune femme qui pleurait. Et alors qu'elle avait sa tête enfouie sur son torse, elle eut un sourire presque imperceptible car le maître des potions lui montrait qu'il était inquiet pour elle.

* * *

Fini!!!!!

C'était dur!!!!!! Mais au moins je n'ai pas fais apparaître Bella et MacNair dans ce chapitre.

Promis la prochaine fois, ils seront là.

Pour l'oeuf de poule, je savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Mais en tout cas, il aura un rôle important dans cette histoire. Je le promet!

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Lorsque je poste ce chapitre, il était 9h le Dimanche 25 Novembre à l'île de la Réunion.


	9. parchemins et évasion

**Le Narcisse et la foudre.**

Je me demande si…. Je vais réussir à intégrer Bella après un chapitre aussi chiant que le précédent. Parce que j'ai l'impression que mon imagination à foutu le camp.

Et à la Réunion, ça me fait tout bizarre… je vais passer Noël alors qu'il fait 30°C. J'était habitué au froid de Noël en métropole… J'ai pas l'impression d'être en période de Noël….

**Chapitre 9 : évasion**

Dumbledore posa son regard sur l'ensemble des élèves présent dans la grande salle. L'année se terminait dans deux semaines. Bientôt, les enfants retourneront dans leurs familles.

Certains Serpentard deviendront mangemort, d'autres seront reniés pour ne pas suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Certains Serdaigle partiront faire de grandes études.

Certains Poufsouffles passeront tout de suite un diplôme pour travailler. Ou bien encore se marieront….

Certains Gryffondors deviendront Auror, et se rendront compte de la dureté de la guerre qui est en cours.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous à l'école de sorcellerie, ils n'avaient pas conscience de la rage et de la haine présentent à l'extérieur des murs du château. Ils n'avaient conscience que de la rivalité entre maisons….

Puis, la prunelle du vieil homme ce posa sur un certain Gryffondors…. Harry James Potter le survivant…. Celui-ci retournera chez sa tante, ce qui était fort peu joyeux pour l'adolescent. Mais le directeur avait remarqué que depuis l'arrivé de Narcissa Malfoy, tout allait mieux chez l'enfant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se tramait entre ces deux-là…. Du moment que c'était bénéfique sur Harry….

Il y avait aussi autre chose, la traduction des parchemins en hébreu avançait. Dumbledore bénit Charlie Weasley de faire autant de voyage, grâce à lui, Harry allait être encore plus heureux s'ils réussissaient d'extirper Sirius Black du voile de la mort.

Ils avaient découvert, que le créateur du voile était un grand voyageur et qu'il entassait beaucoup de chose. Alors le sorcier créa le voile pour ranger ses affaires. On pouvait dire, qu'il avait créait un monde parallèle. Les traducteur n'étaient autre que lui-même, Minerva MacGonagal et Flitwick.

* * *

Narcissa pensait… Assisse avec grâce sur un rocher des sources d'eau chaude, elle se brossait les cheveux rêveuse. Elle se demandait comment allait-elle faire pour évader Rémus maintenant qu'elle disposait des différentes informations sur la cage magique. Elle voulait à tout prix que cela se passe avant le début des vacances pour qu'Harry puisse en profiter. Soudain une main s'agita devant et sa propriétaire qui n'était autre que Bella lui demanda : 

« - Tu rêves à quoi ? Tu ressembles à une nymphe comme ça.

-Tu as l'air calme, c'est temps-ci. Tu es malade ? interrogea la femme de Lucius Malfoy.

-Un peu fatigué, en ce moment je m'occupe de la paperasse, c'est chiant. Je préfère aller sur le terrain, répondit la guerrière.

-Heureusement que vous avez eu la bonne idée de réunir toutes les femmes du Manoir, Dame Bellatrix. Nous nous reposons agréablement dans les sources. Et puis, la vie de femme mangemort est dur, on en oublie presque notre féminité. Nous retrouvons nos corps et nos sens de sorcière. Cet après-midi, les sources, le spa, les séances de massage et ce soir la soirée pyjama ! Vous penser à tout ! » déclara Camille.

La jeune femme était assise dans l'eau, nue comme au jour de sa naissance, près du bord où une autre guerrière du nom Mireille lui mettait du vernis à oncle à ses doigts. Mireille avait de long cheveux caramel soyeux, elle était allongé sur le sol et concentré à sa tache, nue elle aussi, mais sa flamboyante chevelure cachait la plupart de son corps comme si cette crinière était faite pour cacher l'anatomie de la femme. Un peu plus loin, sa sœur jumelle Milène se délectait de l'eau chaude tout en ayant un masque à base de concombre, de menthe et autres plantes. Ses cheveux à elle, identique à ceux de sa sœur était attaché dévoilant ainsi sa nudité à travers l'onde. Toutes deux étaient des jeunes filles de grande beauté qui ne se gênait pas pour se mettre en valeur mais elle se préservait pour leurs mariages prochain. Et les hommes célibataires ou infidèles rageaient de cette retenue.

Les quelques autres femmes, étaient soit nue dans l'eau, soit en maillot de bain sur des transat où un sort les faisait légèrement bronzé au zone découverte et les autres enroulaient dans des serviettes se faisait masser par des masseuses professionnelles.

Narcissa, était enroulé dans une serviette tout comme sa sœur. Ayant fini de se peignait les cheveux, les deux femmes allèrent se faire masser.

Allongée sur ventre, savourant le touché des doigts d'une des servantes, Bellatrix souffla :

« - Au faites…. Ce soir à la soirée pyjama, il y aura des strip-teaseurs. »

Les conversations entre les différentes guerrière s'arrêtèrent.

_Au mon dieu non ! ça revient à tromper Harry ça ! Et si Lucius l'apprend je vais me faire laminer_ !

« - Bella ! Que vas dire mon mari ?! Je serai indigne de lui ! Infidèle ! »

« - il en sera rien. Ce sera un secret de femme et de guerrière. »

* * *

Habitué à la noirceur de son cachot, Rémus Lupin, loup-garou de son état, reconnut non sans peine le monstrueux personnage qui se dressait devant lui. Mais après tout, seul quelques personnes pouvaient le voir. 

_Et c'est repartie pour une séance d'interrogatoire…. _

De ses yeux rouges, Lord Voldemort le toisait de haut. La pleine lune avait eu lieu il y a trois jours, encore affaibli par la transformation, Rémus à terre, souffla de désespoir.

Combien de temps encore, allait-il devoir mentir ou bien inventer des choses sur Harry alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas les réponses.

Une heure plus tard, le Lord repartit. Ses pas s'éloignant au fil du temps. Il avait un raid important, où encore une fois, le château se retrouverait vide de présence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa apparue dans son champs de vision.

« - Ton calvaire est fini…

-Mais que vont-ils dire de mon absence ? Tu risque d'être soupçonné, puisque tu es la seule restante au manoir !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. »

Avec une multitude de sort, la cage explosa, les chaînes aussi et les murs se dégradèrent….

« - Viens, suis-moi. Je vais te guider. »

Retournes au près des tiens, de ta meute, d'Harry…. Et soigne toi.

Arriver à la sortie du Manoir Malfoy….

« - Ils vont me retrouver dans le hall, blessée et évanouie. Les portes seront défoncés, comme si tu les aurais forcé pour sortir, il en sera de même pour la grille d'entrée. Maintenant pars, il faut faire vite. Que tu soit assez loin pour qu'il ne te retrouve pas. Et à Poudlard, tu embrasseras tout le monde de ma part. »

L'homme acquiesça et partit en courant.

* * *

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps déjà lorsque Rusard vînt chercher Dumbledore en courant. 

Le directeur sous l'annonce de son concierge se dirigea précipitamment à l'infirmerie. Et là, dans des nombreux lits blancs, reposait un membre de l'ordre du phénix disparu depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Le loup tourna son regard d'ambre vers le vieil homme et dit :

« - Ne vous en faites pas pour elle, elle a tout prévue. Les mangemorts ne la soupçonneront pas.

-Et vous ? Que c'est-il passé ?

-Ils ne m'ont pas beaucoup torturé comme beaucoup d'autres prisonnier, je devais juste donné des informations sur Harry, il en fait une obsession tellement malsaine…., souffla Rémus.

-Oui, ça s'aggrave…. »

Et le loup-garou ferma les yeux, s'endormant, méritant enfin le sommeil qui l'avait tant manqué sous le regard bienveillant de l'autre homme et de l'infirmière qui rentrait dans la pièce.

* * *

Lorsque tout les mangemorts transplanèrent au Manoir Malfoy, ils découvrirent avec stupeur les grilles ouvertes et les portes presque arrachées de leurs gonds. 

Lucius et Bellatrix se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. La femme cria et Lucius se figea sur place alors que le Lord et les mangemorts rentrèrent à leur suite…

Sur le magnifique carrelage en marbre, Narcissa Malfoy était allongé. Une tâche rouge près de la tête.

Sa sœur courut vers elle et soulevant le buste de la belle femme en la serrant contre elle.

« - Narcissa ! » cria la guerrière.

La blonde dont les magnifique cheveux étaient pour une fois détaché ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« - Bella, souffla-t-elle.

-Qui ? Dit-moi ! Qui ? Comment ? pleura la brune tandis que Mireille et Milène arrivèrent près d'elles et commencèrent à examiner l'aristocrate.

-Lupin…, » murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle eut prononcer ce nom, les yeux du Lord devinrent colérique et de sa démarche diabolique et démoniaque, il se dirigea vers les cachots, ses yeux se posèrent sur les chaînes et les grilles.

_Comment a-t-il brisé les sortilèges ! C'est impossible !_

* * *

Les cours de la journée était terminer, alors Harry avait décidé de rendre visite à Rémus à l'infirmerie. 

«- au faites, Narcissa te la dit ou pas ? Pour Sirius….

-de quoi Sirius ? questionna le loup.

-Charlie a trouvé des parchemins en hébreu, dedans il y a des trucs sur le voile de la mort et d'autres objets bizarre. Dumbledore a commencé à traduire, apparemment ce serait des notes prisent par le créateur du voile. Peut-être qu'a un moment il y aura une explication sur comment on pourra sortir Sirius, expliqua Harry.

-C'est génial ! s'écria l'homme, alors il n'est pas mort ! Il est juste de l'autre côté !

* * *

Au Manoir Malfoy plus précisément dans la chambre de Narcissa, c'était la folie…. Bellatrix criait à tout bout de champ que sa sœur allait périr d'une minute à l'autre, Lucius improvisait une séance vaudou autour de la cheminé, entre ses mains une poupée ressemblant à Rémus Lupin, _Affront à la famille Malfoy, _tandis que Mireille, Milène et Séverus s'affairait autour de la patiente. 

Puis Bellatrix appela Camille et l'obligea à pleurer et crier avec elle. Les deux pleureuses beuglaient fort et geignaient beaucoup.

Dérangé par tout ce vacarne, Séverus les envoya (jeta) dans le couloir. Et les deux guerrière se lamentaient et cognaient la porte aussi fort qu'elles pouvaient, espérant ainsi la faire sortir de ses gonds et être auprès de la femme mourante (pas tant que ça) lors de son envolé vers Dieu.

Puis par un quelconque miracle, la porte s'ouvrit…. Pour que les deux mangemortes reçoivent sur elles, un Lucius qui soit disant prenait trop de place dans l'immense chambre.

* * *

Lord Voldemort assis sur son trône, dans la salle de conseil à présent vide, pensait. Ou plutôt, les différentes partis de son âme se disputer. 

L'une voulait tuer Bellatrix Lestranges parce qu'elle avait tuer le si précieux parrain du survivant et ainsi il aurait certainement la sympathie du jeune homme mais l'autre voulait préserver sa fidèle stratège.

Alors le regard vide, il caressa son serpent alors qu'a l'intérieur de lui-même, une guerre faisait rage pour savoir qui contrôlerai ce corps si laid, tellement vile et puissant.

Il revînt à lui lorsque la dîtes Bellatrix, Camille, Lucius et Rodolphus entrèrent et se prosternèrent devant lui.

« - Maître ! Je veux être auprès de ma sœur ! Séverus m'en empêche ! s'écria la femme.

-Sois maudit Lupin pour l'affront que tu as fait à ma famille, que la démence t'emporte et qu'a la prochaine pleine lune tu te tue dans d'atroce souffrance…, continua Lucius devant la cheminée de la salle du trône.

-Elle va mourir sans moi a ses côtés !

-Que la femelle que tu aimes se suicide devant toi….

-Peux-t-on me priver de mon droit germain ! Celui de la voir mourir sous mes yeux ! Et ainsi, avoir une haine plus forte !

-Que tes amis te rejettent….

-Je veux lui trouver un amant pour qu'elle se venge de Lucius mais elle reste éternellement fidèle….

-…. (regard noir de Lucius)

-Je refuse de la voir mourir sans qu'elle est pris un amant.

-Alors si elle ne meurt pas, cela voudra dire qu'elle n'en a pas pris, déclara Lord Voldemort.

-Sir Rodolphus que faîtes-vous là ? demanda Camille.

-L'œuf de poule est devenu œuf d'autruche, dit-il.

-Chouette ! Lorsqu'il sera aussi gros qu'un château on fera une omelette géante pour nourrir tout les mangemorts ! s'écria Bella.

-Cannibale ! cria Lucius.

-C'est plus un humain ! C'est un œuf !

-On sait pas ce qui grandit dedans !

-Un poulet géant ! s'écria la guerrière.

-N'importe quoi.

-Le prisonnier a quitté le manoir Malfoy, notre position est connu. Le nouveau quartier général sera donc le manoir de MacNair. Informez tout les mangemorts, dit le Lord.

* * *

Draco se tenait droit devant ses parents, il était revenu de Dumstram. Nous étions le 1er Juillet. Ses parents assis, sur le grand divan bleu du salon familiale, tenaient entre leur mains le bulletin du dernier trimestre ainsi que les appréciations des professeurs et le classement des élèves. 

« - Tu es 1er en DCFM, commença Lucius.

-Je cite : 'pour un élève de Poudlard, niveau plutôt bon!' s'exclama Narcissa.

-20e en potion et 25e en magie noire! Tu devrais être 1er ! cria Lucius.

-Pendant les vacances, Séverus va t'entraîner.

-Si il a le temps, maintenant qu'il flirte avec la petite Camille !

-Voyons Lucius, il ne sont encore qu'au stade je te tourne autour et je ne me rend compte de rien.

-Ça le feras rager de savoir que son filleul est une loque en potion ! Lui le plus jeune maître des potions d'Europe ! »

Cela se voyait, pour ne pas brusquer Narcissa encore affaiblit par la fuite de Lupin, Lucius se retenait de frappait son fils. Comment ce gosse pouvait-il avoir des résultats aussi nul avec un parrain et des parents comme eux ?

Le Manoir avait retrouvé son silence d'antant, depuis que les mangemorts étaient partis... Alors le fils se résigna sous le regard fatigué de sa mère et celui colèrique de son père. Ses vacances ne s'annonçaient vraiment pas joyeuses.

* * *

Nous étions le 21 Juillet au soir, Dumbledore épuisé ainsi que Minerva et Flictwit, enfin la traduction était terminé…. 

« - Qui veut lire la traduction de la partie de fonctionnement du voile ? demanda Dumbledore.

-moi, dis la professeur de métamorphose.

-Faîtes, déclara le professeur d'enchantement.

« l'un des objets que j'ai inventé : le rideau de l'autre monde, sert à entasser des objets que j'ai trouvé lors de mes voyages ainsi que de nombreux trésors qu'il vaudrait mieux caché. Seul moi et les personnes qui descendront de moi pourront modifier ce monde que j'ai crée. Il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, j'ai aménagé la grotte à l'intérieur. J'y ai classé les objets par importance. Le plus prés de l'entrée, ceux inutile. Pour enter un objet il suffit de le faire traverser le rideau. Pour qu'un humain sorte de l'autre monde, il faut placer une pierre sur le socle rouge, tirer la 3éme manivelle, positionner les pierres rouges de façon à ce qu'elles forment le kanji japonais 'voyage' les pierres jaune l'hiéroglyphe 'étude' et les bleus la rune druidique 'mouvement'. Cela activera le sens inverse du rideau. Ainsi pendant trois minutes il sera possible de sortir mais pas de rentrer. Pour faire sortir un objet ou un humain de l'autre monde sans y entrer, il faut se positionner de profil à l'étoffe magique tendre sa main vers elle et dire en latin puis en arabe, en grec et en langage sirène ' amène-le moi' tout en pensant très fort à l'objet ou la personne. Le rideau est une sorte d'arche en pierre d'où pend un tissu brumeux et magique…. A l'intérieur, tout les jours un repas se place sur la légendaire table des fées permettant aux personnes a l'intérieur d'y vivre.

-Ce sera le cadeau d'Harry, dit Flitwick.

Encore faut-il que le ministère ne se doute de rien, plusieurs mangemorts haut placé pourraient se douter de quelque chose si nous demandions de faire un test sur l'arche. Et qui sait, les objets à l'intérieur sont peut-être dangereux, si le ministère ou les mangemorts s'en emparaient…. »

* * *

Mouais bof, Bella était mieux dans les anciens chapitres.

Ici, La saison cyclonique est précoce à ce qui paraît. Bonne vacance, joyeux Noël, Bonne Année et plein de sous dans le porte-monnaie à tous! Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.


	10. Pas de mystère, tout est clair!

**Le Narcisse et la foudre**

Dans ce chapitre sera révéler une partie (infime) des objets se trouvant à l'intérieur du voile.

En gras c'est lorsque Lord Voldemort parle.

**Chapitre 10 : Pas de mystère, tout est clair**

C'était un fait, depuis le départ des mangemorts, Narcissa Malfoy s'ennuyait ferme. Elle ne voyait plus aussi souvent sa sœur, et ainsi les informations étaient plus longues à arriver à l'ordre du phénix. Et Harry était toujours chez ses moldus.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour exeptionelle puisqu'en effet, le garçon fêtait ses 17 ans. Les protections sur sa maison allait s'effondrer, c'est pourquoi quelque temps avant l'heure exacte de sa naissance, l'ordre allait venir le chercher et mettre en lieu sur la famille Dursley. Après un long trajet pour éviter tout mangemorts, les membres de l'ordre et Harry arriveraient au terrier où une surprise de taille allait attendre ce dernier.

Durant les vacances, les seules occupations de Narcissa étaient le shopping (il avait enfin accepté de la laisser sortir, depuis l'évasion de Lupin, Lucius était encore plus coulant puisque d'après Séverus cet accident a rapproché la femme de l'état de légume et de la mort assurer ainsi il fallait laisser faire la blonde) la couture, la lecture des livres que Bella et MacNair lui passaient, écouter les chichis de son fils et regarder de loin son entraînement, d'ailleurs c'était la seule occupation avec les livres où elle riait. A l'époque où les mangemorts occupaient sa maison, elle avait en plus le loisir de suivre sa sœur et son ami dans toutes leurs frasques, d'assister à l'écriture de _**les articles du mangemort**_ (voir chap7) et de regarder les guerriers du Lord se faire écraser par un lustre.

En ce jour de fête, elle avait ordonnée à son fils de faire la fête toute la journée jusque très tard dans la nuit mais bien entendue en dehors du Manoir. Elle avait prétextée à son mari, que leur enfant devait décompresser un bon coup pour être au top de sa forme sans la pression des parents. Son époux travaillait le matin au Ministère et l'après-midi pour le Lord, elle lui avait donc dit que lorsqu'il rentrerait, elle ne serait peut-être pas là car elle allait voir la fille d'une amie morte, une certaine Jade.

Enfin elle allait s'amusait un peu, lorsque son mari et son fils furent partis, elle activa son portoloin et se retrouva dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard. Comme prévue, elle alla trouver Minerva MacGonagal et ensemble elles allèrent au terrier qui était encore en pleins préparatifs.

* * *

Harry s'écroula sur le sol du terrier, les portoloins n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Son anniversaire commençait vraiment bien, ils avaient du partir en hâte de la maison des Dursley, après un trajet plus que mouvementé en balai allant de Londres jusqu'a Dublin en passant par Cardiff et Liverpool, il ne savait plus combien de fois il avait du changer de moyens de transports que ce soit moldus où sorcier, il avait transplaner avec Maugrey 3 fois de suite puis déguiser en moldus il avait du faire semblant avec Ron et Hermione d'être un caïd des cités, et après un trajet en moto avec Hagrid il était arrivé chez les Ted et Andromeda Tonk où il avait pris un portoloin qu'il le fît s'écraser sur le parquet du salon de la famille Weasley. 

Un rire charmant lui arriva aux oreilles :

« - Toujours aussi élégant ! Mais Joyeux anniversaire quand même ! »

Il releva la tête surprit et s'écria :

« - Narcissa ! Vous n'êtes pas chez les Malfoys ?

-Il semblerait que mon fils va faire la fête du matin jusque tard dans la nuit, que mon mari travaille et que miracle il m'a accordé le droit de voir une certaine Jade qui n'existe même pas !

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry, » dit Ginny en entrant dans le salon.

La jeune fille fût vite suivit par le reste de la famille Weasley et Dumbledore qui lui souhaitèrent aussi un joyeux anniversaire.

« - Il y a eu des problèmes sur la route ? Demanda le directeur de Poudlard.

-Quelques mangemorts lorsque l'on était en balai, ils se sont tous écraser au sol, ils n'ont pas pu prévenir vous-savez-qui où d'autre mangemort, aussi non tout allait bien, déclara Fol'œil.

-J'me suis battu avec des moldus, dit Ron.

-Un gars bizarre m'a pris pour une fille qui c'est fait jeter à la rue par ses parents ! s'écria Hermione.

-C'était un peu le but du déguisement non ? Il me semble, dit Harry.

-Vous avez fini de parler de ça ? Parce que nous avons un anniversaire à souhaiter, il me semble, » dit Molly.

Elle fut interrompue par un craquement typique du transplanage, devant eux apparurent le professeur Snape et Camille.

« - Pile à l'heure, et en plus tout le monde est là pour nous accueillir, dit Séverus.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! Bien entendu, je te le dis de ma part et de celle de Séverus.

-C'est très gentil à vous, répliqua le jeune homme.

-Vous avez pu vous libérer ? C'est étrange, surtout si c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry, le Lord n'était-il pas sensé vous faire travailler comme des bêtes aujourd'hui.

-Ah! Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis arrivé chez les MacNairs à 7h comme d'habitude, et puis il y a eu une réunion avec les favoris…

-Lucius était là ? Il ne devait pas travailler au ministère ? Demanda Narcissa.

-Il était là à 7h uniquement pour la réunion ensuite il est parti au travail donc je reprends….

Flash-back

**-Mes chers et fidèles serviteurs,**

-Il pourrait dire soldats ou guerriers, se lamenta en chuchotant Bella.

**-Aujourd'hui 'il' a 17 ans,**

-Tu peux parler, t'aime bien quand il te nomme ma _fidèle servante_, avoue ta des vues ! T'es jalouses de Potter, susurra MacNair.

**-Les protections vont s'effondrer, pour éviter de se battre, il va se réfugier quelque part avec les membres de l'ordre.**

-La ferme le bourreau !

**-Et comme nous connaissons tous la VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Le chemin pour le prendre sera long et périlleux pour le capturer ! Séverus ! Que vont-ils faire ?**

-Euh…. _Je dois juste avouer une petite partie,_ Je sais juste qu'ils vont partir en balai de sa maison et….

**-Tu ne sais toujours pas l'adresse par hasard ?**

-Non, seul Dumbledore, Minerva MacGonagal et Maugrey Fol'œil le savent. Donc, Fol'œil, Ronald Weasley, Tonk et Hagrid vont le chercher en balai…

**-Seulement eux ? C'est peu pour protéger le survivant.**

-D'autres seront cachés sur leur chemin pour voir si tout ce passe bien. Comme Lupin par exemple….

-Il est toujours vivant lui ? Il faut que j'intensifie mes séances vaudou.

-Ils vont survoler Londres, puis ils vont suivre le chemin de la Tamise jusqu'à la mer toujours en volant, là-bas ils vont prendre un bateau pour Cardiff, ensuite ils voleront jusque Liverpool puis en bateau jusque Dublin, ils y monteront des sombrals direction Belfast et après….

**-Après ?** Demanda le Lord les yeux brillants.

-Direction Stonehenge et puis Oxford, je ne sais pas comment ils vont parce que c'est dans le sud de l'Angleterre alors qu'ils seront au nord de l'Irlande, je sais pas trop parce qu'il y a que ceux concerné qui avait le droit d'assister à leur réunion et des fois par mégarde ils en parler aux dîners et il se peut que ce soit changer….

**-Rrrr…..**

-Ils transplaneront à Bradford, à Glasgow et à Edimbourg. Ensuite en diligence ils iront à Inverness et enfin grâce à un passage secret apparemment ils iront à Poudlard.

**-Bien…. Nous nous contenterons de cela, Lucius, trois de tes mangemorts surveilleront Londres en volant, 3 autres survoleront la Tamise.**

-Bien MyLord.

**-MacNair, 4 des tiens survoleront Cardiff, 1 autre le port de la ville. Ensuite Bella 3 des tiens à Stonehenge, 3 autres à Oxford. Crabbe, tous à Bradford, Goyle, tous à Glasgow, il y aura 50 novices à Edimburg. Le reste survolera La Manche entre Dover et Cardiff, 2 seconds ordre au port de Dublin. Ensuite, tout les favoris seront à Inverness. Avec moi, évidemment. Je veux Potter vivant, j'ai un cadeau à lui offrir.»**

Fin du flash-back

« - C'est pour cela alors que je me suis fait courser sur la Tamise, » dit Harry.

En réalité, Ils avaient belle est bien survoler la Tamise, mais arriver à la mer, ils ont volé jusque Norwich puis Sheffield puis Scarborough où ils avaient pris un bateau magique pour Kirkwall où ils avaient pris un autre bateau pour Dundee puis Edimbourg où ils ont monté des sombrals pour aller à Belfast où déguiser en moldu ils avaient pris le train pour Londonderry où ils avaient pris le bateau magique pour Stornoway puis Cardiff. Ensuite ils ont volé jusque Liverpool pour aller en calèche à Oxford d'où ils ont transplanner pour Bradford, Carlisle et Sunderland où ils ont pris un portoloin pour la maison des parents de Tonk où ils ont pris un autre portoloin pour le terrier.

« - mais pourquoi donc vous as-t-il laisser partir ?

-Ben en faite, il fait froid à Inverness et le Lord est à moitié serpent donc je suis censé lui ramené des potions chauffantes, et comme Camille est mon assistante chez les mangemorts…. Elle est venue avec moi, et elle a absolument voulu passer par ici d'abord.

-Tiens Harry, ton cadeau…., dit la jeune femme en lui tendant un paquet.

-On devrait y aller, le Lord n'aime pas attendre…., déclara Severus.

-Gardez un morceau de gâteau pour nous, dit Camille alors qu'elle tranplanner avec Severus pour le Manoir MacNair.

-Ce n'était pas trop fatiguant les bateaux magiques ? demanda Ginny.

-Bof, mais en tout cas la nourriture y était bonne, déclara Ron.

-Nous avons une surprise pour toi Harry, dit Madame Weasley en bandant les yeux du survivant.

-J'suis sur ça va t'plaire ! s'écria Fred.

-On commence par les cadeaux ? demanda Harry.

-Moui…. Enfin un cadeau spécial, » dit Narcissa.

Molly fît entrer Harry dans la salle à manger, les autres s'agglutinaient derrière pour voir l'expression du survivant.

La maîtresse de maison enleva le tissu des yeux d'Harry. Lorsqu'il vît un homme qu'il connaissait bien assis devant lui, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et il s'écria :

« - Sirius ! » tout en se jetant sur lui pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

L'homme rit, ce rire ressemblait toujours à un aboiement.

Les personnes présentent dans la pièce sourirent à la vision qu'offrait le survivant et celui que tout le monde croyait mort.

« - Comment ? Comment ont-ils fait ?

-C'est compliquer ! Mais pour l'instant fêtons ton anniversaire, nous en reparlerons demain.

-On commence par le gâteau ! » s'écria Molly.

Elle sortit de la pièce pour aller à la cuisine, tout en criant à tout le monde d'aller dehors. L'air était chaud mais pas suffocant, il faisait beau et une ambiance festive commençait à régner. Dans le jardin, une grande table avait été sortie, une nappe rouge et des couverts posaient dessus. Le nom de chaque convives était marqué sur un papier blanc posait derrière le verre. Harry était en bout de table, à sa droite Ron, à sa gauche Sirius.

La maîtresse de la maison arriva en chantonnant la traditionnelle chanson vite suivit par les inviter, la femme apportait grâce à un sortilège de lévitation un énorme gâteau en forme de vif d'or sur lequel trônait 17 bougies. Harry gênait par tant d'attention sur sa personne, rougit. Narcissa qui était assise à côté de Rémus, lui-même à côté de Sirius, sourit à son aimé. Qu'il était mignon le jeune homme lorsqu'il rougissait et se mordait la lèvre.

La gâteau arriva devant Harry, et la chanson se termina.

« - Fais un vœu Harry, dit Narcissa de sa voix douce.

-Tu me le diras après, déclara Sirius en riant.

-Pourquoi à son parrain ? à son meilleur ami ! rigola Ron.

-A toi ? Tu le répéteras à tout le monde ! pouffa Hermione.

-C'est fait, dit Harry.

-Souffle tout d'un coup ! et il se réalisera ! » dit Rémus.

Le jeune homme pris sont inspiration et expira ses poumons à ce les arracher, sous ce souffle, les 17 bougies s'éteignirent ensemble.

« - BRAVO !!!! » s'écria l'assemblée.

Molly passa le couteau à gâteau à Harry, il commença à découper l'énorme vif d'or.

« - Bonjour le carnage ! plaisanta Narcissa.

-ça va devenir de la purée de vif d'or ! gloussa Tonk à côté d'elle.

-Tant d'heure à le faire pour le voir partir en bouillie ! N'est-ce pas charmant ? badina Molly.

-Arrêtez ! cria Harry qui arborait une magnifique couleur rouge pivoine.

-Mais on rigole ! » s'écria la gente féminine.

Il se révéla qu'Harry ne fît pas du gâteau de la bouillie, certes les part avaient une forme étrange du à la configuration de la pâtisserie.

Le festin se déroula gaiement, toutes mauvaises pensés étaient loin de leurs esprits. Les jumeaux lançaient des feux d'artifices de leur crue, Narcissa et Tonk plaisantaient ensemble, Dumbledore discutait avec Arthur, Harry, Ron et Hermione rigolaient, Hagrid s'empiffrait de gâteau, Sirius rejoignit les jumeaux alors Rémus se joignit à la discussion des adolescents. Puis Molly s'écria que c'était l'heure des cadeaux, le soleil commençait à ce coucher alors pour mieux se voir, Arthur alluma des chandelles.

L'adolescent commença à ouvrir le paquet que Camille lui avait offert, il s'agissait d'un livre de technique magique chinoise. De Hermione, le survivant reçut un livre sur la magie runique, de Ron il eut un livre sur l'histoire du Quidditch, de Molly un traditionnel pull fait maison, de M Weasley une montre, des jumeaux des produits du magasin farce et attrapes, de Tonk une tenue pour avoir la classe sur les champs de bataille ( chemise en soie noir-avec sort de protection intégrer- pantalon moulant noir –qui ne ce déchire pas- qui s'enfonce dans des bottes en peau de dragon arrivant en dessous des genoux- poignard caché dedans- cape noir avec le kanji japonais 'liberté' en rouge dans le dos-résistance maximale contre les intempéries et multifonction à découvrir)

« - Il ne manque plus que l'étalon et l'épée! Tu seras un vrai héros!» s'écria l'évadé d'Askaban.

De Rémus un livre sur les animagus, de Dumbledore une fiole de larme de phénix, de Sirius un chien de combat (un Akita-Inu) qui n'obéit qu'à Harry (en fait il se trouve que c'est un familier) et de Narcissa un collier dont le pendentif était une larme bleu entourer de deux tigres blancs en argent.

Le jeune homme nomma le chien 'Heiki' ( arme/matériel de guerre en japonais)

Et l'on commença à ouvrir les bouteilles, Sirius fît boire Harry. Hagrid ne se priva pas, ainsi qu'Arthur et les jumeaux sous l'œil acerbe de Molly. Les femmes avaient une légère retenue contrairement aux hommes.

Lorsque 22h sonna, Narcissa transplanna chez elle après avoir fait la bise à tout le monde. Elle serra longuement Harry qui lui fît un sourire triste, puis elle souhaita un bon retour à Sirius qui était un peu saoul.

A 23h, le survivant reçut un paquet avec un mot de Camille :

_Séverus a fait exprès d'oublier j'en suis sur ! C'est pour toi de sa part._

A l'intérieur, se trouvait un livre _l'occlumencie pour les nuls_ et une potion de relaxation.

La fête battait son plein, vers minuit, fatigué par la journée mouvementée qu'il avait eu et part le peu d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, Harry s'assit. Son chien, qui avait bougeait avec lui sur la piste de danse et c'était amusé avec les pétard des jumeaux, le suivit. Heiki posa son museau sur la cuisse de son maître qui lui caresser la tête doucement. Harry bailla en regardant Ron et Hermione dansaient ensemble un slow. Un peu plus loin, les parents Weasley valsaient doucement, ainsi que Tonk et Rémus qui visiblement gêné par la situation ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Hagrid qui avait l'alcool joyeux ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire en regardant tout le monde. Le jeune homme pensa à Narcissa, il aurait volontiers danser avec elle mais la femme avait du partir plus tôt pour éviter que son mari ne se doute de quelque chose. Le plus drôle des couples sur la piste fût Sirius et Dumbledore. En effet, Sirius de plus en plus saoul ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il avait emmener de force le directeur de Poudlard, et n'arrêtait pas de dire : « T'es long cheveux blancs te vont à merveille ma beauté ! » en caressant la barbe du vieil homme « Comment c'est ton petit nom tit fille ? Jenna c'est ça ? » tout en dansant avec Albus qui essayait de se retirer des bras du parrain du survivant tout en rigolant face à la bêtise du grand brun.

A 3h du matin, aucun bruit ne troublait la nuit qui englobait la maison. Sirius était couché sur la table de la cuisine, Ginny, Tonk et Hermione dans leur chambre, Hagrid sur le parquet du salon, Harry et Ron dans la chambre du rouquin avec Heiki par terre, les parents dans leur chambre, Rémus sur le canapé du salon nullement gêner par les ronflements du demi-géant et les jumeaux dans la baignoire de la salle de bain. Dumbledore était retourner à Poudlard.

A 8h du matin alors que le soleil était déjà levé, le Terrier fût réveiller par Sirius qui en voulant se retourner dans son sommeil, était tombé de la table et cria un énorme juron suivit d'un grognement d'ivrogne. Le crie surpassa les ronflements d'Hagrid réveillant brusquement Rémus qui croyait que l'on attaquait la maison se leva d'un bond et courut dans le salon mais il trébucha sur le demi-géant et s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet. Face à tout se boucan, Heiki commença à aboyer bruyamment. Réveillant tout l'étage. Les jumeaux ayant la gueule de bois bougonnèrent dans la baignoire mais ne possédant pas l'énergie suffisante pour se lever restèrent dedans. Molly qui passait devant la salle d'eau, les aperçu et avec tout son dynamisme tourna à fond le robinet d'eau froide faisant hurler les deux garçons.

Après cela, la mère de famille partit en courant vers la cuisine, son mari sur les talons.

Vers 11h, Sirius expliqua la traduction du parchemin à Harry. Mais aussi, la ruse que Dumbledore avait du faire pour pouvoir avoir le voile de la mort à Poudlard sans que les mangemorts ou le ministère ne soupçonnèrent quelques choses. Le directeur avait en pleine nuit avec l'aide de quelques membres de l'Ordre, remplacer le véritable voile par un autre. C'était du vol, mais franchement cela valait le coup. Il expliqua que c'était une grotte composé de plusieurs salles, mais tout n'avait pu être visité. Puis, Harry, Sirius, Ron, les jumeaux, Ginny et Rémus firent une partie de Quidditch. L'évadé d'Askaban montra quelques astuces aux gryffondors, espérant ainsi les aidés pour leur match. A 12h, ils déjeunèrent.

Après le déjeuner, le survivant et son chien, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Rémus et Ginny allèrent à Poudlard. Il y retrouvèrent à l'entré le directeur à l'entrée. Dumbledore les mena dans les dédalles de couloirs et après avoir tourner maintes fois et monter 3 escaliers, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un elfe en position accroupie à côté d'une licorne s'abreuvant dans un lac. L'elfe tourna la tête vers eux.

« - Sésame ouvre toi ! dit le directeur.

-mot de passe accepté, » fît l'elfe.

Le tableau devînt flou puis laissa la place à un trou dans le mur, ils passèrent au travers et dans la pièce où ils arrivèrent, trônait en son centre le voile de la mort.

Sirius se précipita à l'intérieur en criant : « WAZAAA » il fût suivit par tout le monde.

La sensation qu'Harry éprouva lorsqu'il traversa le voile fût comme s'il avait du coton autour de lui, c'était doux et chaud…. La grotte était grande et assez bordélique.

Des objets, des papiers, des armes, un tas de choses s'entassaient dans chaque salle. Sirius s'écria :

« - c'est ici que l'on m'as retrouver ! à la table des fées ! Je m'en souviens ! J'y mangeais de la grillade de truite avec des haricots verts ! »

La table en question, était plutôt une table basse. De forme circulaire, en bois, dont les pieds ressemblait à des plumes et dont les gravures en or et argent sur la surface, représentaient des arabesque ressemblant vaguement à des oiseaux, des papillons et des libellules, c'était peut-être le langage féerique. Autour quelques coussins, permettant de s'asseoir.

« - les plats étaient varier ? demanda Rémus.

-oui ! des fois c'est un peu bizarre, je crois qu'il m'arriverais de manger de la nourriture elfique….

-Ce n'était pas trop dur, tout seul ? questionna Harry.

-J'ai souvent penser de me suicider en me faisant couper par excalibur….

-EXCALIBUR ? crièrent les autres.

-Ben ouais… enfin je crois que c'est elle, il y a d'autres épées magiques aussi. Elles sont dans la troisième salle, ici c'est les bibelots, la seconde c'est une bibliothèque géante, la troisième les armes, la quatrième une salle d'entraînement, la cinquième c'est les trésors et ensuite c'est une chambre avec une salle de bain.

-J'vais à la bibliothèque ! Il doit y avoir plein de livre sur les techniques de combats ! Waouh ! ça va être hyper utile pour la bataille finale ! s'écria Hermione.

-Je viens avec vous Miss Granger, déclara Dumbledore.

-Moi aussi ! s'écria Rémus.

-J'vais voir les armes ! » dirent en même temps Harry et Ron.

Ils s'en allèrent, Heiki les suivit calmement.

« - et toi Ginny ? demanda Sirius.

-Il doit bien avoir quelques choses d'intéressant dans les bibelots non ?

-Certainement.

-Et puis…. J'ai toujours adoré fouillé dans les affaires des autres, même si je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver….

-Eh bien…. Qu'attendons-nous ? »

**

* * *

-Ils ne sont pas passer par Inverness ! Séverus ! **

-MyLord, je n'étais pas sûr de mes informations.

**-Je le sais bien ! Le vieux ne te fais pas assez confiance !**

-Voulez-vous encore des potions chauffantes ?

**-Non, maintenant que nous sommes de retour chez les MacNair. Ça va. Mais…. Je n'ai pas pu offrir mon cadeau….**

-Si sa seigneurie voudrait bien pardonner mon incapacité….

**-Oh…. Je ne te pardonnerai, qu'après un bon DOLORIS !!!!**

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!! »

Lucius entra prudemment après avoir frappait à la porte, et s'agenouille devant son maître.

« - Maître, ils ont survoler la Tamise jusqu'à la mer. Les mangemorts chargeait de cette mission ont tous été retrouvé mort. Ceux de Cardiff, Liverpool, Bradford, Edimbourg, Oxford et Belfast également.

**-Ils sont donc passer par là…. Dis à Bellatrix de rédiger les condoléances aux familles, je signerai lorsqu'elle aura finie. Comme d'habitude.**

-Bien MyLord.

**-Lucius ?**

-Oui ?

**-Qu'elle heure est-il ?**

-3h du matin. Nous étions à Inverness depuis 7h15 du matin.

**-Retournes auprès de ta femme. Nous saurons nous débrouiller sans toi.**

-Merci monseigneur.

**-Eh toi Séverus, tu as une semaine pour me dire tout le véritable chemin, la position exacte de la véritable cachette de Potter car pour moi il est clair qu'il n'est pas à Poudlard et… tout les sortilèges posaient dessus.**

-Bien maître.

**-Si jamais tes informations se révèleront inexactes, tu croupiras dans les cachots pour le reste de ta misérable vie, si Potter réussit à s'enfuir je t'en tiendrais pour responsables et alors attends toi à recevoir la pire correction que mon esprit détraqué puisse te donner. Si tu ne viens pas dans une semaines, je te poursuivrai et mes sbires seront à tes trousses, tu seras considérer comme traître, tu vivras dans la peur jusqu'à ta mort. Et par le plus grand des miracles, si nous arrivons à attraper Potter grâce à tes précieuses informations, tu recevras la plus belle des récompenses et tu seras au dessus de tout les favoris… Est-ce bien clair ?**

-Oui maître.

**-Bien tu peux disposer. »**

Et alors, le professeur de potions s'en alla dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Il s'écroula sur son lit, et sous les yeux de Camille, il s'endormit d'un long sommeil réparateur. Il était bien là, auprès de celle qu'il aimait.

* * *

Dans le voile de la mort, dans la 1ére salle. Après qu'ils aient tous fouiller un peu partout, ils se retrouvèrent pour montrer leur trouvaille. 

« - Regardez ! C'est en latin mais j'ai tout compris ! ça explique comment aller à Atlantide ! et là ce sont des techniques pour contrôler le temps qu'il fait ! s'exclama Hermione.

-J'crois que j'ai trouvé le Saint Graal, déclara Ginny.

-J'ai voulut décrocher Excalibur mais j'ai pas réussit ! J'ai demandé à Harry de le faire mais il a pas voulut ! s'écria Ron.

-Ah…. Je ne sens pas en moi l'âme d'un roi. Ce serait peine perdue Ron. Dit le survivant.

-Regardez ces écrits, cela montre l'invocations des anges et des démons, déclara Dumbledore.

-Cela parle comment maîtriser le loup qui est en soi quand on est loup-garou ! s'écria Rémus.

-C'est génial !

-Ouais ! Trop bien !

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Ben en faites, si l'on arrive à sortir le loup la journée au lieu d'uniquement à la plein lune, le loup se calme et alors on le contrôle et il considère nos amis comme des membres de sa meute ainsi il prend le contrôle sur l'humain uniquement en cas de danger sans aucun risque pour les amis.

-Oua ! C'est génial !

-Eh Sirius ! J'ai trouvé mon fidèle destrier ! déclara Harry.

-Ah ouais ?

-A côté de la salle d'entraînement il y a une salle remplie d'animaux sauvages, une ferme et une écurie ! C'est hyper grand ! on y voit pas le bout ! »

Alors que tout le monde s'émerveillaient des trésors qu'ils avaient découverts, une ombre traversa le voile. Le professeur Snape se dressa devant eux, les yeux cernés, les joues creuses et le teint plus pâle que d'habitude.

« - Je dois vous parler. C'est urgent. »

* * *

A suivre...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus... désolé pour les fan de Bella, elle ne fait pas une grande apparition. Mais dans ce chapitre son étrange humour n'avait pas sa place.


	11. La Tour fait echec et mat

**Le Narcisse et la Foudre**

**Chapitre 11 : La Tour fait échec et mat.**

Harry soupira, il était dans une tour dans une forêt en Ecosse. Il n'y avait que trois pièces, chacune avaient une grande fenêtre. C'étaient les seuls moyen d'accès à l'étage. Il n'y avait pas de porte en bas ni d'escalier, escalader les murs de la tour était la seul option car un sort empêcher les balai de venir jusqu'à 5 km de la tour, la lévitation aussi était impossible ainsi que le transplanage. Les seuls animaux volant autoriser à s'approcher de la Tour était les hiboux et les chouettes.

La première pièce servait aux entraînements, la seconde était sa chambre et la dernière une salle de bains. Assis sur le rebord du lit, le survivant pensait à son aimée tout en serrant le collier qu'elle lui avait offert tandis que Heiki mangeait dans sa gamelle.

« - On se croirait dans un conte…. Je suis la princesse que le prince doit sauvé ! Quand pense-tu Heiki ? » rigola Harry.

Le chien jappa en signe d'accord puis retourna à sa gamelle.

Le jeune homme repensa à la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici. La mine sombre.

Après avoir dit la mauvaise nouvelle, le professeur Rogue sonda du regard les personnes de la pièce. Dumbledore faisait les cents pas, Hermione réfléchissait à toutes vitesses, les deux Weasley plongèrent leur regard dans les vieux parchemins, Remus et Sirius discutaient vivement, et Harry pensait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le terrier se faire attaqué ! Il fallait une nouvelle cachette et vite !

La solution fût trouvé quelque temps plus tard, Sirius avait trébuché sur un objet qui permettait de créer une salle où le temps n'avait pas sa place. Ainsi l'on pouvait passer des années sans qu'une seule seconde ne passe dans le monde réelle. Ainsi Harry dut s'entraîner à l'occlumencie, cela lui prit 2 mois, puis a devenir Animagus, 3 mois. Il se transformait en panthère noire. Puis il revînt dans le monde réel. Au bout de deux jours, Narcissa qui pût les rejoindre, trouva une carte menant à la Tour, il fût décidé qu'Harry s'y cacherait. Lorsque son installation fût terminé, on posa tout les sorts nécessaires à sa protection. On lui envoyait ses repas par chouette et il s'entraînait au techniques chinoises que lui avait prêter Camille.

Harry n'était pas encore prêt pour son véritable combat avec le Lord, alors il fallait que l'attaque de Lord échoue. Mais pour éviter que Snape n'ai affaire au seigneur des ténèbres, Dumbledore avait décidé que le professeur devait faire semblant de mourir. Pendant la lutte acharnée – tout le monde se doutait que cela allait être dur- Harry lui enverrait un sortilège (en chinois) totalement inoffensif mais dans le quelle serait caché une aiguille contenant un tranquillisant qui le ferait dormir pendant 2 jours, l'on faisait confiance à l'espion pour la mise en scène jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule. Ce serait Maugrey qui devait se charger de récupérer le corps.

L'adolescent revînt à lui, il devait se préparer. D'après Snape et l'horloge l'attaque allait bientôt avoir lieux. Il enfila sa tenue de combat gentiment offert par Tonk, mis à Heiki son collier, ferma les volets de la salle de bain et de la chambre et attendit, tout en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible. Le Lord ne devait en aucun cas croire que le survivant savait pour ce que les mangemorts, les espions et lui-même savaient.

19h sonna, comme à l'habitude un hiboux arriva avec un repas. Les membres de l'ordre du phénix cachait dans les arbres aux alentours se crispèrent. Bientôt ils arriveraient…. Pourvu que le plan fonctionne…..

* * *

Silencieusement, le Lord vola en balai. Ses sbires autour de lui. Ils étaient une bonne cinquantaine et pour une fois que tout les plus vieux favoris étaient présents ! Quel bonheur ! Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom aspira une grande bouffé d'air. Puis Séverus, méconnaissable sous sa capuche et son masque de mangemort dirigea son balai vers le bas, les autres le suivirent. Tout dépendait du maître des potions, c'était sa mission. Ouvrir le bal comme disait Bella. Ainsi ils volèrent entre les arbres pour éviter de se faire repérer. Puis ils se posèrent. Ils étaient à 5 km. Enfin Séverus siffla une étrange mélodie, indiquant aux mangemorts envoyaient en éclaireur la veille qu'il pouvait envoyer les chevaux. C'était tous des purs-sangs noirs. Seul le Lord, Séverus, Bella, Lucius, Goyle, Crabe, Avery, et MacNair purent monter à cheval.

Ensemble, le maître, les montures et les hommes s'élancèrent dans la zone protégé, rapidement pour éviter de recevoir des sorts de la part des membres de l'ordre du phénix cachaient dans les arbres. Ils devaient faire vite pour arriver à la tour, placer un sort de protection, se mettre en position pour protéger le maître pour qu'il puisse grimper jusqu'au survivant.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pas pour princesse Harry…., chuchota avec hargne Bella.

-C'est clair, ce sera chiant…., déclara MacNair.

-En plus le maître n'as plus accès au pensé de bébé potty, c'est pour ça qu'il était en colère toute la semaine, murmura Lucius sous le ton de la confidence.

-Y'a intérêt a ce que ça marche ce plan, quand Potter sera dans notre camp, tout ira mieux pour nous, » dit Avery.

* * *

A quelques mètre de la tour, des étranges bruits dérangeaient l'habituel silence de la nuit. En effet, une bataille magique avait lieu près de l'édifice. Epée, sabre, baguette, tout était bon pour se battre. Les mangemorts, avantageaient par le fait qu'ils savaient où se situer toutes les planques dans les alentours et aussi la terreur que provoquait leur maître chez l'ennemi, voyaient le combat perdue d'avances malgré le fait qu'ils se rapprochaient du Donjon. Dans l'autre camps, les membres de l'ordre du phénix, avantageaient parce qu'ils savaient que les mangemorts savaient mais aussi grâce aux nombreux objets fort utiles trouvés dans le voile de la mort et la connaissance du terrain.

Un homme se battait contre Tonk, il fît miroité une bague situer à son index. La femme haletante devant lui tressaillit, dieu ! elle ne l'avait pas reconnu ! Qu'il jouait bien la comédie cette homme !

Harry qui lançait du haut de sa tour des sortilèges en essayant de bien viser, vît les légers signaux. Il prît l'une des aiguilles d'acupuncture qui baigner dans une solution verte, mît un peu de sa magie à l'intérieur puis la lança tout en criant :

« - BI ! (caché/secret en chinois)

De la magie sans baguette…. Le sortilège, un rayon mauve avec des éclairs bleuté, partit rapidement, rattrapant l'aiguilles et toucha le maître des potions à la nuque.

Le mangemort sentit d'abord une vive brûlure, puis une piqûre, il plaqua sa main sur sa nuque. Et grimaça.

« - C'était quoi se sort pourri ? cria Bellatrix.

-WRAAAAAA !!! cria l'homme en s'agenouillant.

-Un problème Séverus ? demanda Lucius.

-AHHHHH !!!!

-Ce gamin serait-il finalement capable de tuer ? » se demanda MacNair.

Ses deux mains plaquaient sur sa nuque remontèrent vers son crâne, et après un ultime crie, il eut les yeux dans le vague.

« - Putain ! Séverus réponds ! » s'écria Lucius en s'approchant de lui.

Les mains du maître des potions se décrispèrent et mollement tombèrent à ses côtés. De loin, le Lord voyait son unique maître des potions, comme au ralenti sombrait.

Lucius arriva près du corps, mais une ombre se dressa à sa gauche.

« - Lupin…., souffla le mangemorts.

-Ta femme va bien ? demanda le loup-garou debout devant Tonk. Tonk, reste en retrait, cache-toi et soigne-toi.

-Toi ! cracha Lucius.

-En cette bataille, c'est moi ton adversaire, grogna le lycanthrope.

-Créve ! Maudit loup-garou !

-Loup-garou ? ce mot n'a aucun sens pour moi. Je suis comme qui dirait, en partie guérie…., » gronda Rémus tout en se métamorphosant en un magnifique loup châtain plus grand qu'une homme. Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur le sorcier puis il hurla, un hurlement à réveiller les morts…

Dans une gerbe de flamme, un grand chien noir apparut se jetant sur le sang-pur. Puis les loups de la forêt s'allièrent aux membres de l'ordre en grognant, mordant et griffant les mangemorts.

« Vois mon pouvoir ! Je préfère être un hybride plutôt qu'un misérable sang-pur coincé comme toi ! »

« - Vas les rejoindre Heiki, c'est l'heure…. Tu en meurs d'envie. » dit Harry.

Le chien-loup sortit par la fenêtre et pour éviter de tombé dans le vide, concentra de la magie dans ses pattes pour courir à la verticale sur la paroi ( comme dans Naruto mais là c'est avec la magie !) Enfin, l'animal allait se déchaîner….

Arrivé à 3m du sol, Heiki sauta dans la bataille, en plein sur Avery. Le chien lui mordit violemment l'épaule gauche. La baguette de l'homme tomba a terre.

_Le chien noir, ce ne peut être que Black ! _pensa Lucius. _Aucun doute ! C'est la même taille et les même forme ! _Malfoy évitait les attaques du loup-garou puis il se retrouva face à Maugrey, c'était ainsi, jamais les même adversaire dans une bataille.

« - HEIKI ! ATTAQUE LUNAIRE SUR LA GAUCHE VITE ! » cria Harry.

Le loup grognant, se dégagea d'Avery et envoya une onde de magie couleur argent sur un mangemort arrivant droit sur lui.

« - REMUS A DROITE ! » s'écria Harry.

Lord Voldemort leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, ce n'était pas bon. En bas, c'était un véritable capharnaüm, remplit de poussière, de corps et de sueur, il était difficile d'y voir quelques choses. Alors que Harry avait une vue sur tout de là-haut. Le chien noir passa devant le Lord a toute vitesse, et comme l'avait fait Heiki avant, il grimpa sur la Tour et rejoignit le garçon. Mais comment faisait ces animaux pour maîtriser aussi bien leur magie ? se demanda le seigneur des ténèbres.

A l'intérieur, invisible de la bataille, le chien se transforma en humain. Sirius Black dans toute sa splendeur.

«- Dumbledore pense que Lord Voldemort iras jusqu'au bout pour t'avoir. Même jusqu'à ce que tout ses sbires crèvent. Il faut que tu quittes la tour, ne t'en fait pas, on a trouvé un autre plan du beffroi, il indique tout les passages secrets et leur mot de passe.

-et les autres ?

-Soit ils grimpent et font comme nous ou ils se cachent dans la forêt au risque de se faire poursuivre par les mangemorts. Et puis maintenant que le corps de Snape est hors de danger, la mission est accomplie. Prends le passage secret qui est en dessous du lit, je préviens les autres. Déclara l'évadé d'Askaban.

Sirius fît disparaître tout les objets présent dans les pièces et Harry communiqua les ordres par télépathie grâce à l'occlumencie. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Tour explosa, laissant le champ de bataille remplit de gravats, de poussière et de magie…. Toute vie avait quitter les lieux.

* * *

Camille et Narcissa étaient assises dans le salon du Manoir MacNair. Elles attendaient anxieuses. Puis un craquement résonna dans l'entrée, elles s'y précipitèrent. Les mangemorts envoyaient en mission ramenaient avec eux bon nombre de corps. Le Lord maugréa quelques choses.

« - Lucius ! Vous êtes tout pâle, que c'est-il passer ?…. Où est Séverus ? demanda Narcissa.

-Dîtes-moi ! Où est-il ? cria Camille.

-Mort…. Tué par Potter, ainsi que Crabbe par une sorte de grand chien noir… j'aurais juré que Black était mort…, murmura Malfoy.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOONNN !!!!s'écria Camille, C'est impossible ! On devait se marier ! on devait se marier ! il m'avait jurer ! au printemps prochain ! on devait…. Il m'avait promis…. D'être heureux…. Tout les deux…., elle pleurait à chaude larme s'écroulant au sol.

-Camille, murmura Narcissa en la prenant dans ses bras.

Dame Malfoy était secouée d'inquiétants frissonnements. Elle serrait de toutes ses forces la jeune femme contre sa poitrine, et devant les soldats du Lord, des joues de la magnifique Narcissa, une larme coula. Rappelant à ceux qui la connaissait depuis longtemps, la femme qu'elle était avant de sombrer dans la folie. Une femme qui pleurait devant ses romans d'amours. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était une scène bien réelle. Puis son regard devînt vide d'émotion, elle devînt encore une autre femme, et tout en serrant Camille contre son corps, elle releva la tête vers son mari. Son regard de tueuse sans état d'âmes ancré, elle dit calmement :

-Lucius, promettez-moi. De ne point mourir sur un champs de bataille. De survivre. Car par amour pour vous, il faut que ce soit moi qui vous délivre de la vie. Lorsque le moment viendra, je vous tuerai de la plus belle façon, et je vous rejoindrez au royaume des morts peu de temps après. Dans un cercueil de bois rare, un drap de soie vert symbole de notre maison, nos corps, des pétales de fleurs d'oliviers symbole de paix et de rose rouge symbole de notre passion. Nous mourrons vieux, tout les deux. Lorsque la guerre sera finie. Et le pouvoir du Lord plus grand que jamais.

-Je….

-Lucius, dîtes-le. Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante d'être votre assassin.

-Je vous promet, ma femme…. De survivre et de me laisser tuer par vous. De reposer à jamais à vos côtés, dans un cercueil de bois rare, dans un drap de soie vert avec des pétales de fleurs d'oliviers et de rose rouge.

-Je suis heureuse…. Tellement heureuse. Veillez bien sur Camille, jusqu'à la bataille finale….Elle sera importante là-bas… Et sur mon corps pour me permettre de vous tuer….

-Narcissa ! Qu'est-ce…. S'écria Lucius.

Trop tard, elle s'écroula inconsciente. Et les paroles de Séverus revinrent en mémoire à Lucius, l'élément déclencheur qui plongerait Narcissa dans les ténèbres venait d'arriver. A côté d'elle, Camille criait :

-Dame Narcissa ! Restez ! Je vous en prie ! Pas vous aussi ! Ne me quittez pas !

A ce moment, Bellatrix pensa que finalement sa sœur était belle et bien malade et qu'elle avait berner tout le monde. _Elle était plus folle que moi…. Nous étions près d'une tour, elle a pris un chevalier du Lord et a permis de faire échec et mat en prenant la reine de Lucius Malfoy. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Potter ne fasses échec au Lord._

* * *

« Echec et mat » raisonna une voix grave parmi les bibelots de la première salle du voile de la mort.

« Je perd toujours contre vous professeur » déclara Harry.

Cela faisait 2h que le professeur de potion de Poudlard c'était réveiller. Dans peu de temps Camille qui avait obtenus un congé de la part du seigneur des Ténèbres pour se remettre de la fausse de mort de son fiancé arriverait bientôt, Narcissa devrait arriver dans l'après-midi. Elle devait faire apparaître un clone d'elle-même qui n'aurait besoin que de nourriture pour exister. Pour cela pas de problème, Lucius ou les elfes de maisons lui donneraient la béquer puisque le clone devait simplement rester dans le lit conjugal, le regard absent vers le plafond, un véritable légume…. Ainsi, la vraie pourrait rester auprès d'Harry et pendant que celui-ci irait en cours pendant l'année scolaire, elle fouillera avec Séverus et Camille le voile de la mort à la recherche d'objets plus farfelues les un que les autres. Lentement mais sûrement, les pions, les fous, les chevaliers, le roi, la reine et les tours se mettaient en place pour faire échec au Roi noir.

Dans le bureau du directeur, l'entretien pour le poste de professeur de potion avec divers candidats se déroulait….

* * *

A suivre….

Pour la tour où est Harry, je me suis inspiré du films : Les frères Grimms.

Je me pose beaucoup de question, vais-je faire mourir Bella et MacNair à la fin ? où bien les laisser en vie ? après tout ils sont tellement attachant ! Dans ce chapitre, les pensées de Bella sont uniquement à la fin, encore désolé pour les fans qui voulaient voir l'humour noir des deux mangemorts.

Prochain chapitre : Des pions un peu perdus….


	12. les pions un peu perdus

**Le narcisse et la foudre**

Résumons un peu : dans le chapitre précédent, lors de la bataille de la tour, Séverus se fait passer pour mort, Lucius se doute de quelque chose aux sujets de Sirius, et Lupin contrôle sa lycanthropie. Lorsqu'ils reviennent au quartier général, les mangemorts annoncent la mort de Séverus, provoquant une crise de larme chez Camille et rendant Narcissa à l'état de légume après qu'elle eut fait promettre à Lucius de mourir uniquement par sa main. Mais tout ceci n'était que mascarade, ayant obtenu un congé, Camille peut retrouver Séverus dans le voile de la mort et Narcissa créa un clone inanimé pour pouvoir aidé l'ordre du phénix. Bellatrix commence à sentir le futur déclin de son maître, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle change de camps. Pour faites échec au roi, les pions se déplacent mais certain sont un peu perdu….

**Chapitre 12 : des pions un peu perdu.**

_Draco sursauta lorsque la cheminé du salon s'activa. Des flammes vertes jaillit son père tenant sa mère, elle avait le regard fixe, lointain…._

_« - Père ! Que c'est-il passé ?_

_-Ton parrain est mort tué par Potter, sonna la voix grave de Lucius._

_-Et mère ? Qu'a-t-elle ? demanda le jeune homme en se précipitant vers eux._

_-Un choc traumatique, elle était déjà assez faible…. La nouvelle la achevé. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera…. Elle accomplira ce que je lui ai promis, nous mourrons ensemble dans la mort. C'est pourquoi, mon fils, qu'il faut que tu survives, que tu ne meures qu'une fois la lignée perpétuée… survit à la guerre, ne meure en aucun cas, au sinon, la famille disparaîtra. Je ne tolèrerai aucune bêtise, à Dumstram travaille comme un acharné, devient le plus fort pour survivre. Commence maintenant, débrouille toi, j'ai trop de travaille avec le Ministère et le Lord. Tu es grand, je ne dois plus être derrière toi. Les elfes s'occuperont de ta mère. »_

Dans le bateau menant à Dumstram, Draco repensa à tout ce que la fin des vacances lui avait apporté. Sa mère, comme d'habitude, était à l'origine de tout. Et maintenant, c'était comme avant, il suivait les directives de son père. Mais le ton de sa voix, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il serait aussi impitoyable que sa mère à la moindre erreur. Il devait survivre….. voilà qu'il se la jouer comme Potter ! Cet assassin ! Séverus était quelqu'un d'expérimenter, on ne l'abattait pas aussi facilement. Mais le balafré avait réussi, comme si c'était naturel. Il était clair que le survivant s'entraînait beaucoup, mais de là à tuer son parrain…. C'était impensable…. A ce rythme là, il pourrait finalement vaincre le Lord, mais si Draco se débrouillait pour progressait au même rythme que le sauveur, il pourrait le gênait et ainsi faire triompher le Lord. Qui lui en serra extrêmement reconnaissant. Il devait faire cela, survivre, progresser et faire triompher pour avoir la gloire. C'était digne d'un Malfoy. Il avait choisit sa voix désormais. C'était un pion, peut-être un cavalier, au service du seigneur des ténèbres.

* * *

Dans le train menant à Poudlard, 3 septième année de Serpentard se morfondaient sur leur sort. Blaise, Pansy et Théodore ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils allaient faire de leurs vies. Depuis leurs plus jeune âge, on leur avait enseigner qu'un sang-pur ne s'abaissait devant personne. Or c'était contraire à ce que faisait leurs parents en léchant les bottes de Lord Voldemort. Depuis tout jeune, on leur disait, soit un Serpentard dans les règles de l'art ce qui signifiait, fait chier les gryffondors par ruse. Or s'il n'allait pas du côté du Lord, il devait aller vers les gryffondors. Ils n'en avaient absolument pas envie. Était-il possible de créer un camp neutre rien que pour eux trois ?

* * *

La répartition était terminé. Et comme d'habitude, le directeur se leva pour faire le discours de bienvenue.

« - Chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous accueillir au sein de Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Nous accueillons aussi des nouveaux professeurs. Pour les Défenses contre les forces du Mal, nous retrouvons pour une deuxième fois Monsieur Lupin. »

La salle applaudit lorsque le professeur se leva. On entendait un gros brouhaha du côté des gryffondors, heureux de retrouver un professeur aussi compétent et pédagogue.

« - Suite à la disparition du professeur Snape, nous accueillons Monsieur Firewood. »

La salle applaudit, il ne pouvait y avoir pire que le professeur Snape n'est-ce pas ? Mais chez les Serpentard, Pansy frissonna légèrement, cet homme était un lointain cousin de son père. C'était un grand mangemort aussi. Presque personne ne le savait. L'année allait être dur, se dit la jeune fille. Son trouble face à son avenir, ne devait en aucun cas être dît au nouveau professeur. Mais s'il était là, il ne l'était certainement pas au hasard, le Lord lui avait certainement donner une mission.

« - Il devient par la même occasion, le nouveau directeur de Serpentard. Avant de manger, et de vous souhaitait un bon appétit, j'aimerais que nous faisions une minute de silence en hommage à notre professeur disparu. »

Aussitôt la salle se fît silencieuse. Certains Gryffondors pensaient que cela ne valait pas le coût puisque c'était un professeur détesté. Mais d'autres ce dirent que c'était quand même un être humain.

Et l'année scolaire débuta à Poudlard. Il se révéla que oui, il pouvait y avoir pire que le professeur Snape.

* * *

Un soir des derniers jours de Septembre, dans la salle sur demande...

« - Je t'assure! Il veut m'épuiser! C'est pour ça que hier j'ai pas pu aller à notre rendez-vous! Il m'as coller comme toute la semaine d'ailleurs.

-tu es sûr Harry? Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si c'est un mangemort. Je ne l'ai jamais vu au Manoir Malfoy, a moins que ce ne soit une de ces personnes que l'on appelle les masqués.

-C'est quoi?

-Des personnes dont le visage n'est jamais dévoilé même au réunion de mangemort. Ils effectuent les missions les plus délicates. Généralement suicidaire. La gloire leur importe peu, du moment que les rêves du maître sont réalisés. Ils n'ont même pas la marque, on ne peut les juger 'mangemort' sans cela.

-En l'occurrence, sa mission serait alors de me surveiller, de m'épuiser et... de m'enlever?

-Fais attention à toi Harry. J'en parlerai au directeur du possible statut de Firewood demain matin. En attendant, embrasse moi s'il te plaît. On ne se voit pas beaucoup.

-Oui Narcissa, vivement que tout cela finissent... Et puis dans deux jours, tu pars en mission sur la « Duchesse Ranëwen » tu risque certainement de revenir dans quelques mois.

-Notre séparation ne nous rapprochera que plus. Et puis ne t'en fais pas Amour, Séverus et Sirius m'accompagneront. C'est un projet qui nous mènera vers la victoire, en attendant, malgré ce Firewood, entraîne-toi. Lorsque je reviendrai, une armée légendaire sera de notre côté et nous mènera vers la victoire. Little Angel. Kiss me please... »

Et après qu'elle eut prononcer ces mots, il l'embrassa le plus tendrement du monde.

* * *

Le soleil s'élevait a l'horizon éclairant les maison de Fort William. Lentement, le ciel devînt rose et l'étendu bleu s'éclaircit. La chaleur matinale se réveilla, inondant le Ben Nevis, la plus haute montagne du Royaume-Uni, la ville, le Loch Lihne, les canaux. Le paysage tout entier émerveillait chaque être vivant. Dans la partie magique du port, où de nombreux bateaux magiques étaient amarrés, l'agitation commença à venir autour d'un magnifique voilier. C'était un trois mâts splendide, qui portait le nom de « La Duchesse Ranëwen » en l'hommage à son homologue moldu « La Duchesse Anne » en réparation à Dunkerque depuis 1981, mais Ranëwen est aussi le nom d'une amie elfe du constructeur du voilier. Au début du 20éme siècle, Furst Johnson reçut l'ordre de construire un navire qui devait servir d'entraînement pour les étudiants à l'école de la marine magique ministérielle. Il prît exemple de la Duchesse Anne, qui servait d'école en Allemagne. D'ailleurs, Duchesse Ranëwen était la réplique exacte de celle-ci, sauf que grâce à la magie elle pouvait aller sous l'eau et accueillir beaucoup plus de personnes. Le bateau magique arrêta cette activités lors de la guerre et fût réquisitionné pour les batailles, il fût gravement endommagé, puis réparé il prît une activité de bateau de croisière pour sorcier riche pendant deux ans et retourna servir d'école. Mais lors d'un test en mer Baltique, le voilier disparut 6 mois. On le retrouva près de Sparte en Méditerranée, loin de son trajet habituel. La Grèce garda la duchesse deux mois, pour faire des test et découvrir ce qu'il c'était passé. Les étudiants s'étaient volatiliser, seul rester le cadavre du Capitaine. Plusieurs hypothèses furent développer, certain penser qu'ils avaient rencontrer des sirènes de la mer du Nord puis le bateau c'était fait attaquer par un monstre marin. D'autres pensaient qu'ils avaient rencontrer le Hollandais Volant. Une chose était sûr, Duchesse Ranëwen avait rencontrer quelques choses extrêmement maléfique. Ensuite, elle fût restituer à l'Angleterre. Elle fût laisser à l'abandon. Mais fût racheter par le Capitaine Orson, c'était un des premiers professeurs sur ce navire, il n'avait pu supporter de le voir se disloquer à son port d'attache. Alors il avait dépenser la quasi totalité de sa fortune pour la rénover et entreprît de faire le tour du monde avec mais, après de nombreux voyages avec un équipage dévoué il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait plus payer ses matelots et rénover la Duchesse. Il allait se résigner lorsqu'il reçut la visite de Dumbledore qui lui proposa de travailler pour l'Ordre du Phénix le Juillet de cette année. Il avait tout de suite accepter, vite suivit de son équipage. Tous ont jurer le secret. Tous voulant des sensations forte car la mission proposé n'avait rien de facile.

La capitaine du haut du pont supérieur regarda Séverus Snape faire ses adieux à sa fiancer, celle-ci allait bientôt reprendre du service comme espionne. Les informations ne dépendaient plus que d'elle. Un dernier baiser et l'ancien professeur de potion monta sur le voilier et demanda à un des matelots comment faire des noeuds. Orson dirigea son regard cette fois-ci sur Sirius Black qui grimpait sur les mâts, s'émerveillant de tout et de rien comme un gamin. Il ne cessait de crier qu'il aurait du être officier dans la marine plutôt qu'Auror. Puis le capitaine regarda Narcissa Malfoy habillait en femme de la marine qui aider avec d'autres membres de l'ordre du phénix à charger le navire de provisions. Lorsque le lieutenant vînt lui dire que tout le monde était là et que tout était charger, il cria ses ordres. Et le navire leva l'ancre, Camille faisait de grand signe de la main. Severus lui répondit, tandis que Sirius s'affairait comme un véritable matelot et Narcissa descendit à sa cabine pour écrire dans son journal intime.

A la barre, le capitaine regardait l'horizon. Le programme était charger. D'abord aller en Amérique pour déposer quelques membres de l'ordre qui devait convaincre des personnes de se joindre à leur cause, puis traverser une brèche spatio-temporelle pour demander de l'aide au Royaume imaginaire de Kuchen, ensuite grâce à une carte trouvait dans le voile aller à Atlantide pour y trouver des techniques, des sortilèges et d'autres choses. Et enfin aller dans divers pays pour trouver des objets bien précis.

Oui, se dit le capitaine, cela n'allait pas être facile...

« HISSEO! SAN TI ANO! » cria Sirius Black en haut du mât.

-LA FERME BLACK!!

* * *

Même dans sa propre maison, Blaise ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Il était, depuis le départ de Draco à Dumstram, le nouveau prince de Serpentard. Aussi le directeur de la maison lui donné beaucoup de rendez-vous pour s'assurer qu'il suivait la bonne voie. Et cela l'horripiler, car en plus les autres membres de la maison attendaient beaucoup de lui, qu'il soit fort, qu'il soit impitoyable avec les Gryffondors... comme l'aurait fait Draco, son ex-meilleur ami. Mais il n'était pas Draco. Certes il l'avait toujours suivit, toujours était là pour lui... Mais Draco était partit loin sous ordre de son père... à Dumstram, il côtoyait même déjà les mangemorts. Blaise avait l'horrible impression d'être rien, un pion obligeait de faire des choses, un remplaçant. Au moindre faux pas, c'était sa mort qui pointait le bout de son nez. Car déjà les autres... les autres voulaient déjà être mangemort. Pour l'honneur, pour la famille, parce que c'est comme ça... Seul Théo et Pansy semblaient vouloir suivre leur propre voie... comme lui, mais dans une maison où la traîtrise domine, ils sont obligés de mentir, lui pour conserver sa place de prince et eux pour éviter d'être abandonné par les gens de la maison. Ce qui le désolait, c'était de voir dans les premières années de Serpentard, cette lueur de jeunesse, qui voulait faire comme les grands. Personne dans cette maison ne se rendait compte de l'enjeu de la vie? Pourquoi voulait-il la mort? Pourquoi ce prosterner devant quelqu'un alors que depuis tout petit on leur dit 'Tu es sang-pur, personne ne te domine'?

_

* * *

_

Être fort pour survivre... et pour vaincre. Pour la lignée Malfoy. Voilà père, vous pouvez être fier de moi. Le premier trimestre est fini... et je suis le meilleur de ma promotion. J'ai réussit, à tous les vaincre et maintenant ils vont me suivre, j'ai de nouveau alliés pour le Lord. Je sais, je ne dois pas me reposer sur mes lauriers, ne vous en faîtes pas. Je veille à Dumstram. J'ai demandé au directeur de me donné des cours approfondis sur les forces du mal, ainsi je serai encore plus puissant. Vous l'avez toujours dit vous et mère, la puissance viens du sang de la lignée, de la magie, de l'éducation et de l'expérience. J'ai le sang, la magie, vous m'avez fournit une bonne éducation et je vais acquérir l'expérience. Je sais la puissance n'est jamais atteinte, mais l'on peut s'en rapprocher par ces éléments. Ainsi, j'aiderai le Lord, je pourrai gêner Potter, je sais je ne peux le vaincre à cause de cette prophétie, seul le Lord le peut. J'aurai besoin aussi de votre autorisation pour un voyage en Février en Éthiopie ou en Transylvanie. Nous y apprendrons les magies noirs de ces pays. Cela à l'air fort intéressant. Vous trouverez les papiers administratifs fournit avec le bulletin scolaire que vous recevrez. Je ne viendrai pas au Manoir pendant les vacances de Noël, en raison de mon entraînement. J'en suis sincèrement navré, je ne peux profiter de votre présence même si je sais que la victoire du Lord est proche et avec cela votre fin. Vous embrasserez mère pour moi.

_Votre fils, Draco._

-Qu'il en soit ainsi fils, soupira Lucius.

-Voici de l'encre et des parchemins maître, déclara un elfe de maison avant de partir dans un 'pop'.

-Il est préférable pour la Transylvanie, les forces du mal y sont puissantes..., déclara Lucius en cochant une case sur un papier. Il signa et envoya la demande. Puis il se leva de son fauteuil, il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre tout de suite, alors il quitta le bureau et ses pas le menèrent à travers le Manoir, vers le lit où reposer sa femme.

Il l'embrassa et dit :

-de la part de votre enfant, femme.

Son regard se leva vers la fenêtre, la lumière inondait la chambre, donnant un air surnaturel à la dormeuse. Dehors, la neige commença à tomber, signe que l'hiver allait bientôt tout recouvrir. Une saison de désolation, où les plantes se mourraient. D'habitude à chaque fois qu'il neigeait, il regardait ce spectacle avec indifférence mais là c'était comme pour lui rappeler sa fin prochaine.

_

* * *

_

Il neige... Narcissa, ton voyage se déroule-t-il bien? Fait-il froid la où tu es toi aussi?

Le survivant avait la désagréable impression d'être suivit et regarder. Il savait l'identité de la personne. C'était le nouveau professeur. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Depuis le début d'Octobre, l'homme le suivait et l'espionnait sans cesse. Alors il était habitué, ça le gênait bien sur, mais il restait sur ses gardes. Il avait averti tout le monde de cela, à chaque fois, s'il fallait lui communiquer une information, il fallait parler en message codé, faire croire à une conversation banale... Hermione, des livres sous le bras arriva vers lui.

-Que regardes-tu Harry?

-La neige... c'est beau. Ça me rappelle la Duchesse...

-Oui Harry. D'ailleurs on a eu de ces nouvelles.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, avec son mari, sa fille et son fils, ils se reposent sous le soleil du Royaume. C'est l'été là-bas.

Harry sourit à l'appellation, son mari désignait Sirius, sa fille Narcissa et son fils Séverus. Le Royaume... ils ont donc trouvé le moyen d'aller à Kuchen. Le roi accepterait certainement de les aider, après tout ils ont quelques choses qu'il veut absolument. Certes, c'est du chantage... mais pour enlever un poids à Harry, l'ordre était prêt à tout.

-Avant d'y aller, ils sont passer en Amérique où ils ont rencontré des personnes fort intéressantes et au Maroc lors d'une fouille archéologique ils ont trouvés une réponse à leur énigme.

-Tu me raconteras tout ce soir, je dois aller à mon heure de colle.

-Encore?

-Oui... il est pire que Snape... »

* * *

Ils avaient réussit, le roi de Kuchen ne fût pas dur à convaincre avec la clé d'or trouvé dans le voile. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévue, c'était qu'après deux voyages spatio-temporelles le capitaine ne se sentent vraiment pas bien. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui était alité sur le navire, il y avait aussi la moitié de l'équipage, le lieutenant et Séverus. Sirius souffla, ils étaient perdu dans l'un des océans de la Terre, mais ne pouvait se repérer avec les cartes et les étoiles car il ne savait rien. Alors la seule chose à faire, c'était de guérir les autres et d'attendre, peut-être qu'un matin les côtes d'un pays apparaîtront.

A suivre...

Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a fait plaisir! et je sais Bella et Macnair n'ont pas encore fait de réaparition!


	13. à l'aube de la bataille

**Le narcisse et la foudre.**

**Chapitre 13 : à l'aube de la bataille.**

L'aube d'une ère nouvelle semblait commencer lorsque les premiers bourgeons apparurent sur les arbres. L'école semblait revivre, les élèves engourdit par le froid se réveillèrent se matin-là, tels de jeunes fleurs qui montraient pour la première fois leur vives couleurs. Le soleil commença à caresser les corps de ses chauds rayons et les nuages qui avaient depuis longtemps obscurcies le ciel n'étaient plus là.

Le jeune homme, qui malgré la légère fraicheur de cette aube, portait un simple pantalon noir et une chemise blanche et sur ses épaules une simple cape de couleur marron. La seule chose qui pouvait démontrer qu'il se protégeait du froid était les bottes en peau de dragon noir qui arrivait juste en dessous de ses genoux. Le garçon ne faisait attention à rien, mis à part une plante qui commençait doucement à fleurir grâce à la chaleur qui revenait. Assis sur la terre du parc, une jambe pliée, le bras posait négligemment dessus alors que son intense regard se focalisait sur cette être fragile. Dans cette immensité de verdure, lentement les pétales se montrèrent. Et le regard doux, se soucia encore moins des hommes qui le surveiller. L'un était un ennemi, les autres des alliés.

Face à ce végétal, le garçon se rappela la dernière nuit qu'il avait passer avec sa bien-aimé, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ses joues rosirent légèrement.

_Flash-back_

_- Notre séparation ne nous rapprochera que plus. Et puis ne t'en fais pas Amour, Séverus et Sirius m'accompagneront. C'est un projet qui nous mènera vers la victoire, en attendant, malgré ce Firewood, entraîne-toi. Lorsque je reviendrai, une armée légendaire sera de notre côté et nous mènera vers la victoire. Little Angel. Kiss me please... »_

_Et après qu'elle eut prononcer ces mots, il l'embrassa le plus tendrement du monde._

_Puis, berçaient par leur douce passion, le jeune homme allongea la femme infidèle sur le divan. Sa main caressa ses cheveux et défit le chignon. La chevelure s'étala, magnifiant la blonde aux yeux de l'élu. Elle caressa de ses lèvres le cou de son amant pendant qu'il baissait légèrement les bretelles de la robe de la femme qu'il aimait. Les épaules furent donc visible à ses yeux. Le galant jeune homme embrassa la parcelle de peau qu'il venait de libéré, ainsi elle poussa quelques soupirs de plaisirs. Puis elle releva son buste, les faisant revenir à la position assise. Il la regarda étonné, mais son visage se radoucit et ses joues rougirent lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle enlevait complètement sa robe. Et il vit, les courbes de ses seins, la douceur de son ventre, la beauté de ses cuisses et l'élégance de ses jambes. Elle était là, devant lui, dans une culotte en dentelle noire. Alors amoureusement elle se colla à lui._

_Ensemble, ils enlevèrent la chemise du garçon, ensuite presque obscènement, elle défit sa ceinture et fît glissé le pantalon. Là, poitrine contre poitrine, ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. La chaleur qui s'abritait dans son corps s'intensifia alors, pour lui cela commencer à devenir douloureux. Elle, elle irradiait littéralement. Ils se firent plus passionnés dans leurs caresses, houleuses préliminaires composés de frottements peau contre peau, peau contre langues et lèvres contre lèvres. Fougueux, le regard coquin, il prit la dentelle entre ses dents et tira le bout de tissu jusqu'à l'enlever totalement de son corps. Arrivé à la fin de sa tache, il chatouilla de sa langue le pied de sa compagne. Elle rit. Puis elle le prit de cours lorsqu'elle enleva vivement son boxer. Tout les deux, leurs intimités à l'air libre, s'exposant librement. Elle lui fît un regard coquin et un sourire aguicheur. Il lui répondit avec un sourire assuré et se coucha entre ses cuisses. Là, il la dominait entièrement, doucement il s'introduisit en elle, puis les sensations l'emportant, ses mouvements de va-et-viens dans ce corps se firent plus fougueux et bestiaux. Cet étaux de chair autour de son sexe lui faisait voir mille couleur. Leurs gémissements à tout les deux, résonnèrent comme la plus belle mélodie comme il ne la jamais entendu à son oreille. Et il sentait, le plaisir devenant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus dur pour finalement dans un dernier mouvement bestial se déversait totalement à l'intérieur de sa maîtresse. Il s'écroula sur elle, et doucement l'enserra dans ses bras. Il s'endormit ainsi, à l'intérieur de sa compagne._

_Fin du Flash-back (1)_

Enfin, la fleur était complètement épanouie. Heureux de ce moment remplie de bon souvenir, Harry partit en direction du château. On était Dimanche, le sourire au lèvres, il alla à son entraînement quotidien, certain que sa compagne ne pouvait qu'aller que bien. Et là dans ce parc, un narcisse venait d'éclore, d'autres bourgeons attendaient leurs tours pour vivre pleinement leur vie éphémère.

* * *

Loin de ce beau printemps, dans un château sombre et froid. Le seigneur des ténèbres régnait. En ce lieu, on pourrait dire que sa simple présence faisait fuir les beaux jours, l'hiver persistait à l'intérieur de la forteresse alors que dans le jardin, de riches fleurs écloraient à l'abri des regards infâme des occupants. Personne n'allait sentir l'odeur de la nature, ils étaient trop occupés à humer l'air de la bibliothèque ou bien respirer les parchemins de rapport. Les autres reniflaient la sueur des entraînement tandis que le maître des lieux peaufinait les plans qu'il voulait mettre en œuvre.

Il était sur son trône en train d'écrire des choses sur un bout de parchemins, devant lui un mangemorts de basse classe qui attendait sa sanction pour avoir échouer à l'une de ses missions. Il était là accroupi, tremblant. La porte de la salle claqua, laissant entrer la froide Camille qui depuis la mort de son fiancé était devenu favorite grâce à sa haine et sa puissance. Elle s'inclina brièvement, puis s'approcha du Lord, se mît à sa droite et lui chuchota à l'oreille des informations tout en donnant un dossier qu'il ouvrit et lut.

« - Ah bien... »

Puis il donna le parchemin à Camille.

« - Apporte ça à Bella et MacNair, ensuite va dans la salle 13, tu trouveras une enveloppe dans le 3éme livre en partant de la gauche sur l'étagère la plus haute. Tu là donneras à Lucius qui se trouve au Manoir Malfoy. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, d'autres mangemorts arrivèrent et s'agenouillèrent.

Puis il sortit un rouleau de sa robe.

«- La situation n'a que trop durée, les raids c'est bien mais notre véritable obstacle doit être anéantie le plus tôt possible, nous avons assez perdu de temps. Tu feras passer ce message à tout les favoris, lui dit-il en posant le message sur la paume de la femme.

-Bien maître.

-Mais d'abord occupe toi de ces incapables, 10 secondes chacun d'endoloris de moyenne intensité.

- Votre volonté est mienne, My Lord. »

Sur ces paroles, il reprit sa lecture d'un air ennuyer mais un petit sourire apparu lorsque les cris de souffrance parvinrent à ses oreilles. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil satisfait sur la plus jeunes des favoris.

Quelques temps plus tard, une ombre quitta le sinistre château.

* * *

« -Comment?

- Je suis formel, monsieur. Tout les prisonniers ont été exécuté et le Lord prévoit d'attaquer Poudlard une bonne fois pour toute. La date n'a pas encore était décidé mais ce sera certainement dans les mois à venir. Ils auront de l'aide à l'intérieur de l'école grâce aux enfants de mangemorts. Le plan d'attaque n'a pas encore était défini. Ce n'est qu'un projet. Il attaquera avant qu'Harry passe les examens en tout cas. Dans son message, il disait qu'il en avait assez, qu'il aurait du dès le moment où Harry ne serait plus protéger par le sang de sa mère d'attaquer Poudlard. J'espère que notre élu est prêt car la bataille finale est imminente.

- Le problème, c'est qu'Harry n'a pas autant d'expérience que Lord Voldemort, mais bon... qui sait... peut-être quand lui sommeille le pouvoir qui vaincra le mal. (2)

-Qu'allons nous faire pour les étudiants?

-Je pense que seul ceux dont nous sommes sûr de leur appartenance pour les forces du biens, bénéficieront d'une préparation de la part de l'AD et des membres de l'ordre du phénix.

-Et pour les enfants de mangemorts?

-Malheureusement, que pouvons nous faire? Si nous les écartons, les parents qui sont au Ministère vont se douter de quelques choses. Nous devons donc les surveiller de très prés. Et le moment venus, les empêcher de s'en prendre aux autres. »

* * *

La salle commune des Serpentard était en émois, tous avaient reçus le message du Lord. Ainsi le temps de la reconnaissance approchaient. Mais soudain la voix du prince s'éleva :

« - Faites attention, les gryffons nous surveillent... Le moindre mouvements suspects de notre part et ils le disent aux vieux. C'est pourquoi, l'un d'entre nous va devoir jouer la comédie.

-Que veux-tu dire Blaise? Demanda un première année.

-Quelqu'un va devoir faire semblant de retourner sa veste, se plaindre au directeur qu'il ne veut pas rejoindre les mangemorts et dire que les autres Serpentard l'ont lâchés parce qu'il n'avait pas le même avis. Ainsi, les gryffondors le prendront sous leurs ailes et il pourrait facilement avoir leur confiance et avoir des informations sur les possibles entraînements dont ils bénéficient.

-Je reconnais bien là le prince des serpentards, j'en ferais pars au Seigneur des Ténèbres en attendant... qui veux jouer à la pauvre petite victime ? Demanda le professeur Firewood en entrant dans la salle commune.

-Monsieur, je suppose que vous êtes venus pour quelque choses de précis n'est-ce-pas?

-Évidement, ne vous occupez pas du survivant. Je me charge de lui. Vos instructions vous saurons donner dans les semaines à venir, sur cette phrase le directeur de maison quitta la pièce.

-Alors qui? Questionna Blaise.

-Moi, je veux bien.

-Théo, mon petit Théo en serais-tu capable toi?

-Tu vas tout faire foirer Nott!

-Laissez-moi faire. La comédie je mis connaît.

-Bien dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que l'on te blesse un peu pour que l'histoire soit crédible. Crabbe! Goyle! Le visage! Je veux qu'il soit enflés! Pansy trace dans son dos au couteau le message : Traitre à son sang! Milicent trace à l'encre des runes de malédiction sur son bras droit. Faîtes lui aussi des coupures un peu partout sur le corps, une côtes cassés aussi, sa cheville gauche doit être foulé et son bras droit cassée, Blaise aboyait ses ordres impitoyablement.

Théodore cria lorsque l'Athamé(3) de son amie le marqua dans le dos, il cria tout le temps. Sa respiration se fît sifflante, et à la fin lorsque tout les ordres furent exécutés, ses camarades l'abandonnèrent dans une salle de classe et alors la respiration saccadée, il attendit qu'un professeur le trouve pour exécuté le véritable plan de Blaise qui avait décidé tout comme Pansy et lui de rejoindre le groupe de Potter dans l'ombre. En faites ce n'était pas avec les Gryffondors qu'il faisait de la comédie mais avec les serpents.

- SALE TRAITRE!

Les regards meurtrier des Serpentards et les insultes fusaient sur le pauvre Théo depuis qu'il était sortit de l'infirmerie où il était protégé par les membres de l'Ordre. Théo, assit à la table des rouges et or, eut un haut de cœur et porta sa main à sa bouche, les larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. La tension dans la Grande Salle était à son comble. Hermione eut pitié de lui, elle le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Certains Serpentard firent des remarques méprisantes alors que d'autres firent des sourires remplit de malveillance et de cruauté.

Certains chuchotèrent entre eux :

-Il est fort!

-Il se fait touché par la sang-de-bourbe!

-J'aurais jamais osé!

-Moi à sa place, je me serais écarté vite fait pour aller prendre une douche.

« - Ne t'en fais pas Théo, à la fin de l'année scolaire tout ça sera fini. Et puis Harry ne devrait plus tarder pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-Mais c'est si dur. Pourquoi se calment-ils uniquement lorsque Potter est là?

-Parce que Harry est une menace pour eux. Ils en ont une trouille bleu de ses colères. Tout les jours sa force augmente et sa magie peut-être aussi monstrueuse que Tu-Sais-Qui car c'est son égal, dit Ron.

-Pourtant Potter... Potter ne ferais jamais de mal à un autre élève.

-Veuillez cessez tout cela! Cria le professeur MacGonagal.

-Silence! Tout les Serpentards en heure de colle cette semaine! S'égosilla Dumbledore.

-Même Dumbledore ne leur fait plus aucun effet.

-Ils sont remontés à bloc, dit Seamus.

-Désolé, tout cela est de ma faute. Si je ne les avait pas trahit, le calme serait resté à l'école.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quelque chose que tu voulais faire de ton propre chef, surtout si c'est pour éviter de tourner mal. Et puis, la fin de l'année approche. Il fallait bien qu'ils se déchaînent un jour ou l'autre. »

Malgré les ordres donnés par les professeurs, les Serpentard n'en démordaient pas. Puis les vitres de la Grande Salle explosèrent dans un immense fracas, cette fois-ci tout le monde cria de peur. A l'entrée de la Salle ce tenait Harry, sa magie tournoyant autour de lui, les yeux remplie de rage. Les chandelles alors éteintes s'allumèrent brusquement d'un feu bleu. Les verres de la table des vert et argent se brisèrent, ainsi que les tasses de porcelaines.

« -HARRY! Cria Dumbledore.

-HARRY CALME-TOI!

-HARRY! Arrête! Ils ne feront rien! Supplia Théo en pleurant dans le giron d'Hermione.

-Désolée Théo, c'est juste qu'ils m'horripilent à vouloir imposer leur choix, murmura l'élu en caressant doucement la tête du serpentard.

Et pourtant cela dura jusqu'au jours fatidique...

* * *

-Angleterre droit devant! Cria Sirius du haut du mât principal.

-Enfin! S'écria Narcissa.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard...(4)

Encapuchonnée, Camille courait dans les couloirs de l'école, elle ouvrit en grand la porte du bureau directorial.

-Professeur! Ils attaquerons demain à l'aube!

-Alors ce sera demain... Fumsec, prévient Théo d'enclencher le plan A! Puis porte ce message aux aurors pour qu'ils viennent discrètement à Poudlard. Camille, vient avec moi, on va s'occuper de Firewood.

La porte de la salle commune claqua, mais le brouhaha perdura quand même. Théo s'approcha du prince de la maison des serpents.

-On t'attendais, tu pourras arrêter ton rôle demain matin.

-Je sais.

-Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît. Cette nuit nous allons commencer notre travail pour la victoire de notre Seigneur. Afin de vérifier qu'il ne manque personne, Pansy va faire l'appel.

Dans les couloirs de l'école, une multitude d'élève se déplaçait en silence. Ils étaient de Gryffondors, de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Arrivé devant la tableau de la maison ennemie, ils se lancèrent un sort et attendirent que Théo les laisse entrer faire leur travail.

Une ombre se déplaça vers la forêt interdite, là elle trouva l'armée légendaire qui les aiderait à se battre. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du chef et celui-ci partit avertir ses troupes.

-Bien tout le monde est là et Pansy vous à rétablit en groupe. Notre but est simple, placer des bombes à des points stratégiques de l'école afin de déstabiliser les étudiants et le corps professoral. Le groupe A aura la mission la plus délicate, celle de poser une bombe dans l'escalier directorial, le B s'occupera de la Grande Salle, le C se chargera de la serre, D : le couloir des Gryffondors, E : Poufssoufles, F : Serdaigle, G : métamorphose, H : la tour d'astronomie, I : le couloir de la salle sur Demande, J : Défense contre les Force du mal et enfin L : l'entrée.

-Comment as-tu pu avoir des bombes Zabini? Nos colis sont arrêtés automatiquement par Dumbledore!

-Notre directeur m'a passé la recette que notre Seigneur voulait que l'on fasses. Pour plus de sécurité, nous ne vous avons rien dit avant le ce soir, car nous devions être discret. Ainsi pendant les mois précédents, Pansy et moi avons confectionner ces potions explosives.

Pansy, Blaise et Théo se retournèrent vers la bibliothèque, ainsi personne ne voyait ce qu'il faisait.

-Vous comprenez n'est-ce-pas, aucune faille dans le plan...

-Vous avez caché les potions derrière la bibliothèque de la salle commune?

-C'est ingénieux!

-Oui très...

Ils firent passer leur main gauche devant leur bouche et leur nez, ainsi une bulle protectrice d'air apparue, tandis que de leur main droite ils appuyèrent sur la bibliothèque. Les étagères s'enfoncèrent, entraînant les livres avec elle et laissant passer le gaz soporifique. Les élèves s'endormirent un à un. Puis ils furent lévités vers le fin fond des cachots de l'école, là où il existait encore des cellules et des chaînes. Endormis, les Serpentard furent attachés dans leur geôle puis les élèves des autres maisons fermèrent les grilles des cachots laissant derrière eux les doux enfants de mangemorts.

- Le plan A est un succès.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers et vinrent en aide à un directeur au bras ensanglanté et à une espionne enragée contre un professeur déterminé. Vers 22h, le combat ce termina dans la Grande Salle, les tables étaient renversés, les chaises fracassés. Ron avait une grande coupure à l'œil droit, Collin Crivey était agonisant et Pansy avait un bras cassé.

- Plan B terminé.

Alors ils reçurent le repos mérité, et les soins nécessaires de la part de Madame Pomfresh. Les élèves se reposèrent jusqu'à 3h du matin où ils se réveillèrent pour se préparer à la bataille tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour éviter que l'ennemi ne sache que l'école était réveiller.

A suivre...

(1)Ouais! J'ai casé mon premier lemon!

(2)C'est clair qu'un adolescent puisses vaincre un adulte mégalo sa fait pas du tout crédible.

(3)L'Athamé est un couteau magique qu'utilisent les sorcières lors des rituels.

(4)La flemme d'écrire les passages où Théo donne des infos aux gryffondors et aux serpentard.

Et voila! Qui va mourir??

Narcissa et Harry pourront-ils vivre leur amour?

Séverus va-t-il mourir pour de bon? Et Sirius? Et Dumby?

**Prochain chapitre : au crépuscule de la guerre!** Bella dans toutes sa splendeur malsaine! Harry vs Voldemort! Qui va gagner? Happy End ou pas? Et d'autres surprises! Reste plus que j'écrive... mais à vous de choisir! Le lecteur est roi! Si vous êtes pas d'accord, bastonnez-vous! La torture est permise d'après Bella.


	14. au crépuscule de la guerre

**Le Narcisse et la foudre**

**Chapitre 14 : au crépuscule de la guerre.**

Lentement le ciel sombre de la nuit commença à s'éclaircir mais alors que la nature calme et reposante se réveillai, une lumière verte s'éleva dans le ciel pour exploser en feu d'artifice puis la fumée prit forme et la marque des ténèbres flotta au-dessus du château.

À ce signal, les mangemorts lancèrent leurs chevaux au galop croyant que les enfants avait fait normalement leur travail pour cette bataille. Mais des aurors cachaient dans les tours de la bâtisse envoyèrent des sorts à travers les fenêtres.

Dans les airs, les favoris et le Lord chevauchait des sombrals. Draco Malfoy arriva près d'eux en balai.

«- My Lord! Ce n'est pas normal! Ils ont répondus trop vite à notre initiative! Les serpentards n'ont pas du réussir totalement leur mission. On aurait du arrivé tout de suite à la porte! Hors nous sommes bloqué par les sortilèges lancés! S'écria le jeune homme.

- il y a des aurors parmi eux, souffla MacNair.

- Ce ne serra que plus excitant! Rigola Bella.

- Et pour avoir lancer la fusée verte... il y a des traîtres parmi les enfants, ragea le Lord.

- OHHH!! Punition! Punition! Je vais donner des fessés! HAHAHAH!! Rit Bella.

- RAAAAAAAA!! cria le Lord en lançant une boule de feu sur une des tours ennemies. Elle percuta une des tours et en fît brûler une autre et de là où ils étaient, ils purent entendre les cris des élèves mais aussi les acclamations des mangemorts.

À l'intérieur du château, on entendait les échos du dehors. Les premières et deuxièmes années incapable de se battre contre l'ennemi furent enfermés dans le grande salle, certains sanglotèrent, d'autres crièrent voulant eux aussi se battre mais la plupart était terrifiés. Les aurors étaient dans les tours et avaient une vue imprenable sur l'ennemi, les membres de l'ordre du phénix étaient avec les septième année derrière les grandes portes attendant avec frayeur que le camp adverse les fasse sortir de leur gonds. Les sixièmes années étaient un peu derrière, protégeaient par leurs aînés. Les cinquièmes, les quatrièmes et les troisièmes années étaient planqués en embuscade un peu partout.

Ron qui venait de quitter le chevet de Colin, courut vers le hall d'entrée rejoindre les dernières années. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin Harry il lui demanda :

«- Où sont Hermione et Ginny?

- Partis chercher quelque chose dans le voile avec Neville, Sirius et Denis Crivey.

- Ah d'accord.»

Après cela, le survivant fît les dernières recommandation qu'il pouvait aux autres élèves mais il fut interrompu par une forte secousse qui ébranla le château, ce qui fît hurler les élèves.

«- Qu'est-ce que c'était? S'écria Harry.

- Le Lord a fait exploser l'une des tours Ouest et la tour d'astronomie est en feu, expliqua Narcissa en arrivant vers eux.

- Harry! Crièrent Ginny, Denis Sirius et Hermione en arrivant vers eux.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Sirius.

- Juste une explosion, leur répondit-il.

Je savais pas que vous aviez des sabres! S'écria Ron.

- Nous avons réussis à les prendre dans le voile, «muikajunsui no katana», le sixième sabre de la pureté. Tout ceux qui se font trancher par sa lame sont purifiés et ainsi même si c'est le plus dangereux des criminels il ira au paradis. Je peux faire avec lui des attaques de type lumière et il guérit les petites blessures. Il est originaire du Japon, expliqua Denis en dégainant l'arme dont la lame était transparente.

- Si je dégaine le mien, la grêle s'abat sur mes ennemies qui se trouve sur un rayon de 500 mètres autour de moi. C'est la septième plaie d'Egypte à son niveau le plus faible, déclara Sirius.

- «Die Kralle des Braunbären» : La griffe de l'ours brun originaire d'Allemagne. Si je le dégaine, je devient enragée et je me déplace plus rapidement. Inutile de préciser qu'il entaille profondément l'adversaire. Déclara Ginny.

- «Танцующий меч который раскалывает облака.» L'épée dansante qui pourfend les nuages de Russie célèbre pour envoyer de puissantes illusions, déclara Neville.

- Nous étions les seuls membres de l'AD a ne pas avoir réussit à trouver d'arme offensive que nous pouvons maîtriser dans le voile. Alors nous avions décider d'y retourner une dernière fois avant la bataille. Moi, je n'ai pas de sabre, d'épée ou de flèches magiques comme tout le monde. Mais j'ai trouvé que je peux maîtriser ceci, dit-elle en montrant sa main droite où s'y trouvé un gant noir qui arrivé jusqu'au coude.

- C'est nul, ça sert à quoi? Demanda Ron.

- Crétin! Tu vas le vexer! C'est «μάτι που μετασχηματίζει στη στάχτη»!!

- Hein?

- Littéralement sa veut dire œil qui transforme en cendre, c'est le légendaire œil de la méduse de la mythologie grec! Tu veux qu'il s'ouvre ou quoi? Tu vas vite finir en un tas de poussière à ce rythme, s'écria sa soeur.

- C'est pas censé être sur un bouclier normalement. Et puis, Hermione a bien dit qu'elle le contrôler non?

- Il a un peu de volonté propre, et je peux même pas l'enlever. Il va rester toute ma vie sur mon bras, tout les objets du voile sont plus ou moins dangereux tu t'en rappelle j'espère, souffla-t-elle.

- Oui je sais. Beaucoup d'entre nous risquons quelque chose.»

Finalement la grande porte céda un quart d'heure après, alors l'armée légendaire de Kuchen, composé de cavaliers chevauchant des licornes noirs et d'esprit-tigre, quitta la forêt interdit et galopa vers les mangemorts, les centaures les suivants.

Ils étaient pris entre le château -où les élèves les attaquaient- et l'armée mais ils étaient d'une barbarie sans nom et ils redoublaient d'ingéniosité au niveau des sorts.

Alors commença une boucherie sans nom, qui les marqueraient tous, gentils ou mauvais, à jamais... Epée, baguette, arc et flèches... tout était bon pour ce battre, pour trancher, tuer, décapiter. Le sang giclait de partout, journée funeste. Des élèves tombaient, des têtes furent couper, des jambes arrachées, les montures ne firent pas exception. Elles s'écroulaient entraînant leurs maîtres.

Voyant son armée encerclée, Lord Voldemort invoqua des inferis en masse ainsi que des démons de bas niveau qui attaquèrent l'armée de Kuchen par derrière. Ensuite il envoya les détraqueurs, qui passèrent au dessus des mangemorts et pénétrèrent par la porte pour attaquer les élèves.

«- DETRAQUEURS!!»

«- EN POSITION!!» ordonna Sirius.

«ATTAQUER!!» cria Harry.

« EXPECTO PATRONUM» crièrent les sixièmes années.

«fusion de lumière!» s'écria Denis.

Les sortilèges lancés par les élèves se rejoignirent, aveuglant tout en devenant plus fort.

«transformation SUZAKU!»

Le sabre de l'adolescent brilla d'une lumière de milles couleurs et le sortilège qui se dirigeait toujours vers les détraqueurs se transforma en un gigantesque phénix qui illuminait tout. Il était comme sortit tout droit d'un songe, presque fantomatique ou plutôt angélique. Face à lui, les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban se transformèrent en poussières. L'oiseau sortit par la grande porte et illumina le champ de bataille. Denis à l'intérieur, tomba à genoux et respira difficilement.

«finite incantatem» souffla-t-il. Alors face aux mangemorts, le gigantesque patronus explosa en une onde de choc remplit de magie différentes. Les ennemies les plus proches s'évanouirent, les sombrals du Lord et de ses favoris furent déboussolés et commencèrent à se cabrer dans les airs forçant leurs cavaliers à se poser à terre, Denis s'écroula pour de bon, il avait utilisé trop de magie. Une secousse ébranla le château pendant quelques minutes faisant tombé quelques pierres et les tours ouest déjà endommagé par le Lord se fissurèrent et se cassèrent sur le sol. L'onde provoqua du remous dans le lac. Quelques élèves blessés emmenèrent le petit Crivey à l'infirmerie. Après l'apparition du phénix, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté sur le parc. Tous avaient étés ébahis par la majesté du spectre. Mais bien vite, ils se ressaisirent et redoublant encore d'efforts, les dix premières lignes de mangemorts tentaient de rentré dans l'école tandis que les autres attaqués l'armée de Kuchen dont c'était le tour maintenant d'être encerclé.

Au château, on activa les catapultes qui envoyèrent les boules de cristal du professeur de divination sur les mangemorts. Puis Rémus se tranforma en loup et chargea les ennemis qui essayaient d'entrer. En même temps, des loups invoqués apparaissaient et l'aidaient. Grognant, hurlant, mordant, les canidés furent suivis par Heiki puis des aurors qui quittèrent leurs positions pour attaquer de front. La charge violente et animal déstabilisa les mangemorts. Tonk arriva à ce moment là avec des montures qu'elle avait fait quitter du voile. Les élèves les chevauchèrent et partirent au galop, les aurors et les loups s'écartèrent et les cavaliers percutèrent durement les mangemorts. À la tête des élèves, Harry, vêtu magnifiquement de sa tenu de combat, ressemblait à un puissant guerrier des temps anciens. Il lançait sort sur sort vaillamment, et les autres rayonnaient également de jeunesse et de fougue et malgré le sang et la mort, ils en imposaient pas mal ces jeunes. Une fois toute la troupe passer, les loups et les aurors prirent la suite, ils suivaient la cavalerie qui perçait férocement toutes les lignes de mangemorts, les éclat bleuté provoqués par les éclatements de boule de cristal les rendaient tous magnifique au combat. Malgré le sang et la mort...

Lord Voldemort qui chevauchait maintenant un frisson noir, galopa rapidement vers Harry. Il était suivit de ses favoris qui chevauchait des selles français et de pur-sang anglais. Ils étaient tout bonnement monstrueux et terrifiant sur des chevaux de race. Le Seigneur des ténèbres semblait être la réincarnation de la mort en personne, il était une masse noir qui se dirigeait rapidement vers sa proie, sa cape voletait derrière lui, ses yeux rouges luisaient. Terrifiant...

En voyant l'immondice se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, Harry commença à avoir peur mais griser par la vitesse de son cheval, un jeune arabe shagya gris qui s'appelait Wolfram, il se reprit et dégaina l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

À ses cotés, Hermione, qui montait un mustang, ressemblait à une furie, alors que Ron était sur un camarguais blanc et que Ginny sur son apaloosa ressemblait dangereusement à une indienne.

Sirius derrière eux sur un Suffolk Punch alezan. Les loups dépassèrent vite les cavaliers et foncèrent dans le tas de la bataille. Les aurors, derrière les jeunes cavaliers, furent rattraper par une horde de chevaux envoyait par Tonk qu'ils montèrent rapidement. Ainsi ils poussaient les jeunes dans l'inévitable bataille et protégeaient les arrières.

C'était deux partis qui allait se percuter, c'était comme les deux atomes du big bang, ils pourfendaient tous sur leur passage pour se rencontrer. Plus ils se rapprochèrent et plus ils retenaient leurs souffles. La magie s'accumulait autour d'eux et alors arriva l'explosion. Lorsque le Lord et le survivant se touchèrent, une onde de choc de magie noir et blanche envahit tout. Et cette fois-ci personne ne s'arrêta de peur comme lors de l'apparition du phénix au contraire mangemort comme aurors et élèves devinrent enragés et eux aussi se percutèrent. Ensuite, tout alla très vite. Les coups d'épée, les sortilèges lancés, ils étaient comme des animaux qui se bouffaient entre eux. Ils ne réfléchissaient pas, ils se battaient. Les loups perdirent leur humanité, et se jetèrent comme des affamés sur les mangemorts, leurs crocs et leurs griffes en avant.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, de la grêle s'abattit par intermittence sur les mangemorts. Certain sous le coup de la rage d'Hermione et de son gant se transformaient en poussières. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'après la guerre on la nommerait belle amazone ni que l'on ferait référence à Ginny par le terme d'indienne enragée mais cela c'est après. Après l'horreur. Après la guerre. Après les blessures physiques et morales qui ne partent pas. Lorsque la guerre se termine, lorsque la dernière bataille est perdue ou gagnée. Mais pour l'instant rien n'est encore joué. Il faut continuer de raconter l'histoire. Ainsi l'on conte que menait par leur chevaux et leurs coups d'épées, Harry et le Lord s'éloignèrent de la bataille, rentrèrent dans le château puis lorsque leurs montures succombèrent toutes les deux au milieu des pierres ils continuèrent de se battre avec fougue dans les escaliers qui bougeait.

Les hommes passaient et se battaient à côté de lui comme dans un cauchemar. Quelques choses gêner Maître Malfoy. Quelques choses n'allaient pas. Et là comme dans un songe, elle apparut. Belle, blonde, les cheveux au vent, pas attachés, pas coiffés, une robe noir déchirés.

«- L'heure est venue...

- Narcissa! Le lord n'a pas encore gagné! Pourquoi t'es-tu réveillé?

- Hahaha!! L'heure est venu! La fin! Le crépuscule de la guerre! Regarde autour de toi! L'aube qui avait commencer il y a des années se meurent!»

Elle afficha un doux sourire. Presque triste.

«- Ma vie est pourrie... Depuis le jour où je suis né, toujours obéir, jusqu'à la fin...

- Cissa! Quand t'auras fini avec ton mari de parler tu pourras venir par ici? Ils sont coriace ces gosses et ces aurors aujourd'hui! Cria Bellatrix.

- C'est la fin... Longue vie à Harry!»

Du haut de son balai, Draco Malfoy dominait tout. Il voyait tout. Il était omniprésent. Quelques choses attira son regard alors qu'il avait perdu de vue dans la masse de poussières le Lord et le survivant. Son père c'était arrêter de se battre, les membres de l'ordre ne l'attaquaient pas comme s'ils voulaient le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors il regarda dans la direction où regarder son père. Et il vît sa mère, tout de noir vêtu.

«- Impossible!! Elle est censé dormir!»

Alors il sortit un miroir de sa poche. La vision de son salon se fît à lui. Il appela son elfe de maison.

«- Mère dors-t-elle encore?

- Lorsque Dichi est rentré dans sa chambre, elle n'y était plu jeune maître. Comme volatiliser! La fenêtre de sa chambre était grande ouverte et des vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre! Dichi s'en veut! Jeune maître! Punissez-moi!»

Il rangea le miroir dans sa poche.

«- es-t-elle sûr au moins que le Lord va gagner?»

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions, un sortilèges le fît tomber et il atterrit devant Neville.

«- Tiens Longdubat... fit-il de sa voix trainante.

- Malfoy...»

Elle s'était battu contre son mari et contre toutes attentes, sa sœur l'avait aider. Mais c'était elle qui avait porter le coup final, un coup d'épée en plein ventre. Elle lui avait déchiqueté les boyaux.

«- Pourquoi Bella... Pourquoi m'as-tu aider?

- parce que nous sommes sœurs. Tu es dans l'autre camps non?

- Oui.

- Comme Androméda. Ais-je fais un mauvais choix en allant vers le maître?

- Tu suis tes convictions Bella. C'est ta vie.

- Oui mais, est-ce que j'aurais été normale... ou heureuse dans l'autre camps. Mon mari, je ne l'aime pas. C'est un alcoolique. Avant d'être à Gryffondors, Sirius était mon cousin préféré... J'ai suivi la voix que mes parents m'ont tracé.

- Tu as quand même fait un peu ce que tu voulais dans ton mariage, au moins tu ne te prends pas la tête à être soumise avec ton mari.

- Cissa?

- Oui?

- Qui est l'amant finalement?

- Harry...

- ah c'est bien. Digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose que tu lisais quand tu étais jeune.

- Je crois que l'histoire va bientôt tourner une page. Ils sont en train de combattre dans le château. Je crois. Va-t-il réussir?

- Il est temps pour le Lord de mourir, il n'a plus sa place. Même si je l'admire énormément... non, rectification, je l'admirais énormément, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, obséder par un gamin qui l'avait anéantit lorsqu'il était bambin.

- Si tu veux mon avis, Harry n'est pas un gamin.

- Il est si doué que ça au pieu?

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.»

Quelques heures encore passèrent, Narcissa et Bellatrix c'étaient séparées et alors que tout le monde survivait sur le champ de bataille, la marque des ténèbres sur le bras des mangemorts se mît à brûler puis pâlir pour prendre un teinte légèrement rosé comme une vieille cicatrice. Celle qui se trouvait dans le ciel s'effaça.

Alors on commença à pleurait les morts et à chercher les survivants.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel gris d'Angleterre, devant lui un corps avec des cheveux blonds et une immense tâche rouge se rependait, s'échappait du corps immobile qui avait des difficultés à respirer.

«- Longdubat... c'est... c'est fini?ah!

- oui, Harry a gagné.

- Mon père... es...est-il...mort?

- Je crois oui.

- Ma mère... est-elle...

- non, elle se dirige en courant vers le château.

- Elle était dans votre camps n'est-ce-pas?

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterai de savoir ça?

- Pourquoi? Ai-je pris une mauvaise voix?»

Neville tomba a genoux à côté du Serpentard. Le gryffondors avait mal partout, il était épuisé. Il ne voulait pas parler. Mais devant lui, ce trouver un garçon qui voulait des réponses.

- Tu n'as pas choisi ta voix à proprement parler. Tu t'es fais entraîné par la magnificence que ton père dégager. Tu voulais être aussi rayonnant que lui, même dans la défaite.

- Peut-être...arg.»

Le brun attarda son regard sur le blond puis regarda son propre bras droit, dégoulinant de sang. Certainement ne pourrait-il plus s'en servir. Sa carrière dans la botanique allait être compromise. Alors pourquoi pas dans la psychologie?

Elle dérapa dans les couloirs, courut partout à la recherche du sauveur. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la porte de la Grande salle, elle la déverrouilla, l'ouvrit en grand et cria :

«- ON A GAGNE!!»

Mais aussitôt elle repartit en courant alors que les cris de joie des jeunes explosaient dans la salle. Finalement, elle retrouva celui qu'elle chercher. Il était au milieu d'un escalier, ensanglanté, épuisé, adossait à l'une des rampes, assis sur une des marches, le regard lointain. En bas du même escalier, une cape noire qui couvrait un squelette. Alors elle se dit que son amant avait vaincu la réincarnation de la mort sur terre.

Et le crépuscule arriva, le soleil laissa place à la lune qui veilla comme une mère sur les corps qui jonchaient le sol de Poudlard.

**Épilogue.**

4 ans plus tard, chambre de Wolfram Harry Potter fils d'Harry James Potter et Narcissa Potter. Manoir Potter. L'enfant âgé de 2 ans jouait dans son parc avec son ours en peluche. Il avait les cheveux blond et la peau blanche de sa mère et les yeux verts intenses de son père. Plus tard dans l'après-midi viendrait la famille Lupin, le petit Teddy agé de 4 ans jouerait avec l'enfant. Rémus était devenu professeur de DCFM et Tonk était rester auror. Après la bataille finale nombreux furent les loups-garous à bénéficier du traitement de Rémus. Ainsi les hommes-loups furent reconnus comme nouvelle race par le Ministère, non-dangereuse, lucide avec conscience humaine. Si jamais un homme-loup venait à tuer quelqu'un sous la forme animal alors il n'avait en aucun le droit de plaider qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ses actes. Il serait directement envoyer à la deuxième prison d'Angleterre : Askaban 2. La première prison étant pleine à craquer après la bataille, on en fit construire une deuxième.

Hermione faisait des études de droit très poussé, elle voulait être juge. De la guerre, elle s'en sortit avec un sein en moins. Cela n'altérer pas trop sa beauté et comme dit plus tôt on l'appela belle amazone. Comme ces femmes de l'Antiquité, elle avait un sein en moins, mais une incroyable beauté, une intelligence rare et une férocité diabolique. De temps en temps, son gant étrange la démanger. Ron faisait une carrière dans le Quidditch. Le seul problème qu'il avait, était que suite à un traumatisme lors de la bataille il était devenu muet. Ginny tenait un ranch en Bulgarie. Elle avait épouser un ami deVictor Krum après la guerre. Séverus avait quitter son poste à Poudlard. Il suivait sa femme Camille dans ses voyages dans le monde. Ils étaient devenus explorateurs. Mais Séverus confectionnait toujours des potions. Les jumeaux tenaient toujours leur magasin qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Narcissa regarda son enfant avec tendresse. Puis décacheta la parchemin qu'elle venait de recevoir d'Askaban 1.

**La Gazette d'Askaban!**

**Nous vous rassurons! Toutes les informations ici sont vrais! Même pour les informations extérieures! **

_**Les nouvelles internes à la prison :**_

**Le prisonnier de la cellule 387A d'Askaban 2 s'est enfui de sa prison haute-sécurité pour rejoindre son épouse prisonnière dans la cellule 245C d'Askaban 1. **

**Nous rappelons qu'il est toujours interdit aux prisonniers des cellules très-très-haute-sécurité d'avoir accès au parloir normal, à la salle de repos et à la cafétéria. Alors pourquoi tout les jeudi après-midi Bellatrix joue une bataille explosive avec des prisonniers dans la salle de repos? ( T'es jaloux parce que t'arrives pas à fausser l'attention des gardes Macnair! )**

**Avis aux adeptes des hamburgers dans la prison. Ne les manger plus. Il y a de la merde dans le steack. Il se trouve que après avoir tuer la vache, le boucher d'Askaban doit enlever les boyaux de la bête et comme il doit aller vite, il arrive quelquefois qu'il le fais mal et alors la merde atterrit sur la viande.**

**Vous êtes en manque? De drogue magique ou moldu? Ne vous en faîte pas, le prisonniers de la cellule 20C dans la prison n°1 peut vous en fournir. Pour la prison n°2 allait voir dans les cellules 60D et 78C.**

**Suite à un sondage, il semblerait que Neville Longdubat soit le psychomage préféré des prisonniers. Parce que au moins lui il arrive à comprendre nos têtes écervelés.**

_**Les nouvelles externes : **_

**Il y a 6 jours, Draco Malfoy est sorti de son coma magique. Narcissa Potter lui a présenté son demi-frère. Lorsqu'il sortira de l'hôpital, il sera mis sous la tutelle de Harry Potter. Il n'aura aucun droit de vote pendant 20 ans, ne pourra travailler pendant 10 ans car durant cette période il devrait faire des travaux d'intérêt général.**

**Narcissa Potter est enceinte de son deuxième enfant avec Harry Potter.**

«- AH BON??»

Le petit sursauta légèrement au cris de sa mère. L'interrogation se lisait sur son visage alors que la blonde quitter la pièce pendant quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle revînt le sourire aux lèvres, cela le rassura et il se mît à rire. Elle le prît dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il allait avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère.

Alors elle l'habilla pour aller dehors, et ils allèrent rejoindre Harry au Ministère où il travaillait comme ministre de protection et d'égalité entre les espèces magiques. Le premier ministre étant Arthur Weasley.

**Avec toutes nos félicitations. **

**Bellatrix et MacNair, prisonniers et journalistes attitrés d'Askaban.**

**FIN.**


End file.
